What Will Be Will Be
by Michelle Thornboy
Summary: Charley's friend meets the guys and Throttle takes a liking to her. Will they get together or just stay friends? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

On a hot, blistering day in Chicago, I was helping out a friend of mine at her garage. She had been behind on repairs thanks to her 3 biker friends. They keep her busy every day, except for today. They were at their hangout while my friend, Charley was getting caught up with all the trucks, cars and motorcycles that had come in.

"Hey Charley, what's the deal with this old Chevy pickup?", pointing to the old beat up truck behind me.

"Guy said he didn't want it anymore. Something about the transmission giving him problems all the time. He told me I can do whatever I want with it. I might use it for parts, unless you can get it to work, Mike. If so, you can have it. Tired of you taking public transportation just to get here. You need wheels, girl."

"I have wheels right there." I pointed to my bicycle.

"Not what I had in mind. You need air conditioning, especially in this Chicago heat."

"Point made." Then I heard a sound. I couldn't place the sound, so I asked Charley what that sound is.

She groaned in irritation. "Oh God no. Please no."

"What's wrong?"

"Its the guys. They called early this morning before you showed up. I told them I needed the day to catch up on work and to please stay away for today, if at all possible."

"Guess its not, but it sounds like 2 motorcycles, not 3. I'm assuming there's 3 of them and not 2."

"You're right. There's 3 of them. See that red motorcycle over there?" Charley pointed to the right corner of the garage.

"What about it? That belong to one of them?"

"Yep. His name is Vinnie. He's a real pain in the ass, but he can be sweet at times. Just at the wrong times."

Just then, the 2 motorcycles rolled into the garage and 3 rather tall bikers got off them, then took their helmets off. I was looking at 3 human sized mice in biker clothes.

"Please tell me you finished my bike, sweetheart? I don't like hitching a ride with Modo." Vinnie whined.

"Put a sock in it, Vincent."

I couldn't help but stare at them because of what they were. I thought I was hallucinating. Charley looked at me and waved a hand in my face. "Earth to Mike. Anyone home in there?"

I came back to reality and looked at her. "Sorry Charley. You didn't tell me they were mice. Care to introduce me?"

"Mike, I'd like you to meet Throttle, Modo and Vinnie. The Biker Mice From Mars. Guys, I'd like you to meet a long time friend of mine, Mike."

Throttle walked up to me and extended his hand out to me. I shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mike. I apologize for Vinnie's rudeness. He's been without his bike since last night, when he left it here."

"Quite alright, Throttle. Sorry if I stared at you guys. I was a bit shocked."

"Completely understandable. Charley failed to mention that you were beautiful. Would you like to go for a cup of coffee in about an hour?"

"Damn bro. Already making moves on the new girl? Movin' a little fast, don't you think?"

Throttle gave Vinnie the 'evil eye' and Vinnie cringed. I snickered a bit and Throttle looked at me and smiled.

"I'd love to go for coffee with you, Throttle. Sometimes its good to get away from everyone, even for a few hours."

"Exactly. I will be right back. Gonna go change, unless you would like to go with me? I'd love to show you where the bros and I hang our helmets."

"If you don't mind me going?"

"As long as Charley-girl doesn't mind if I snag you for a bit?" Then he looked at Charley.

"She needs some time off. She's been working nonstop all week. We were about to start on the red Camaro sittin' over there, but it can wait."

"Awesome! Thanks, Charley." Then I looked at Throttle. "What are we waitin' for? Let's go."

Throttle grabbed a hold of my hand and helped me onto his bike. "Why thank you, Throttle. Chivalry is not dead after all. Got another helmet?"

Throttle pulled another helmet out of his saddle bag with his tail and handed it to me. I noticed it looked like his. "How do I do the visor? I'm not familiar with this type of helmet."

Throttle turned towards me and showed me how to bring the visor forward. "Interesting. Mind if I look over your bike later?"

"Not at all. Later bros. Later Charley." Then he backed his bike out of the garage and started it. Then we left. I noticed we were headed for the ball field.

"You live at the ball field? Why?"

"We kinda crashed our ship into the scoreboard, so that's where we live now. It beats the cliff faces and caves we were in on Mars."

10 mins. later, we arrived at Quigley Field. We headed up to the scoreboard. Throttle parked his bike and helped me off his bike after he got off.

When we walked inside, I noticed it had a set of bunk beds and a single bed. I also noticed there was a hammock hanging.

"A hammock? You have 3 beds and a hammock? The beds I get, but the hammock I don't."

"Sometimes Vinnie sleeps in the hammock when he can't sleep in his bed. Give me a few. Thought I'd put a shirt on when we go out for coffee."

I couldn't help but look at that well chiseled chest of his. "You do that a lot, don't you? Has it been a while since you've seen a good lookin' guy?"

"Yeah, actually it has. I don't mean to stare, but….damn."

"I do have that effect on the ladies. On Mars, anyway. On my last trip to Mars, which was about a year ago, I had told my now ex-girlfriend, Carbine, that we were done. Long distance relationships don't work. They get to strained."

"Tell me about it. The last guy I dated lived 2 states away from me. I couldn't afford to travel to see him and neither could he, so we decided to stay friends instead."

"Give me a few mins. I'm gonna go get a shirt on."

While he was getting changed, I went and sat on the single bed and noticed the magazine sitting on the bed. It was a muscle car magazine. Motor Trend. One of my favorite, too.

A few mins. later, he came out with a plain black shirt on. I noticed he left the vest off. He noticed the magazine I had been looking at.

"Yeah, I like muscle cars, but I don't let the bro's know that."

"So, you saw the red Camaro at Charley's then?"

"Yep. Would love to get under the hood of that car. Camaros are my all-time favorite muscle car. What's yours?"

"I have quite a few favorites, but the Camaro is my all-time fave, too. What kind of music do you like?" I patted the spot next to me so we could talk.

He came over and sat down next to me and moved some strands of hair out of my face and put it up behind my ear.

"That's better. Damn you are gorgeous. Better looking than Carbine could ever dream to be."

I blushed a bit. I have never gotten a compliment like that ever in my life. He saw it in my eyes, too.

"I'm not surprised."

"At what?"

"That you have never gotten a compliment like that ever in your life."

"Did you read my mind or something?"

"Nope. I saw the look in your eyes. All it takes is a look to show what your thinking."

"You haven't answered my question about what kind of music you like."

"Heavy metal. Basically anything with a hard hitting bass."

"Same here. You gotta favorite band? Mine is Disturbed."

"Mine too. Makes me wonder if we were destined to meet."

"Who knows, but I'm glad we did meet. How about you?"

"I definitely am glad we met. Mike isn't your real name is it?"

"My real name is Tammy but I go by Mike cause my middle name is Michelle. You have a last name? Do the others?"

"My full name is Throttle X. Thornboy. Then Modo's last name is Maverick and Vinnie's last name is Van Wham."

"You have a middle name? What is it?"

"Its Xavier. What's your last name?"

"I don't give out my last name, sorry. Personal reasons."

"Totally fine with me. Just thought I'd ask."

"No harm in asking. Shall we go get that cup of coffee before your friends decide to be nosey. One of them, anyways. I don't think Modo would be nosey, unless I'm wrong."

"He's not nosey. Vinnie is the nosey one. But yeah, let's go get that cup of coffee." We got on the bike and left the scoreboard.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own the band Disturbed or the song "Sound of Silence".**

We stopped at a coffee shop about 2 blocks from Quigley Field. It was a nice little place. Like a ma and pa type coffee shop. We got off the bike and put the helmets in the saddle bags.

"I don't remember this place being here, but then again, I haven't lived in Chicago for very long. How'd you know about this place?"

"I come by here every morning before the guys get up. It wakes me up. Come on." He took my hand in his and lead me inside. He waved to the owner as we walked inside.

"Take a seat anywhere, Throttle. The usual cup of coffee?"

"Of course, James. And one for my lady friend, please."

I looked at Throttle as we sat down at a booth. "Since when do you know the owner, Throttle? And why is he not scared of you, considering what you are?"

"A while back, the bros and I saved this place from Limburger and his goons from strip mining it. James told me that anytime I come in, anything I want to eat or drink is on the house."

"Nice. How long has he been in business?"

"About 2 yrs., I think."

I looked around the place and saw some pretty cool pictures of Harley's and muscle cars. "Is this how you got into muscle cars, Throttle? Coming in here every day?"

"Yep. James and I sit and talk about bikes and cars every morning."

Just then, James brought over 2 cups of coffee. One with cream and one black. "I prefer my first cup of coffee black. Sorry."

"Don't be. This is how I like my coffee. I get one with cream and one black." Then he looked at James. "Please don't forget my lady friend. Straight black."

"I would never forget someone as pretty as her, Throttle. Say, how's Charley doing?"

"Trying to catch up with work. But if I know Modo as well as I think, he's probably giving Charley-girl a hand with work."

"And Vinnie giving her problems, no doubt."

"Ain't that the truth, brotha."

After James brought over my cup of coffee, Throttle and I started talking.

"You mentioned this Limburger fella. Who is he exactly?"

"He's a Plutarkian. They are humanoid looking fish that are named after the smelliest cheeses in the universe."

"I was asking cause I saw his tower come down the other day. That happen a lot?"

"We do it on a daily basis. We bring it down in creative ways, too. I wonder if Charley has any footage of it coming down?" Throttle stroked his chin in thought.

"May I ask why you wear those sick shades?"

"I'm partially blind thanks to Limburger's deranged doctor, Karbunkle. All 3 of us were experimented on. Modo lost his right arm during it, too. That's why he has a bionic arm."

"So, the glasses help you to see?"

"To some degree, yeah. Sometimes I can see without them, but not for very long. I occasionally lift them up to see."

"Would you mind lifting them up right now? I'd like to see your eyes."

Throttle lifted up his glasses and revealed his eyes. I was surprised at how gorgeous they were. I was mesmerized by them.

"Heh. Looks like we both like each others eyes. You sure do have beautiful blue eyes, Mike."

"Your eyes a pretty beautiful, too."

"I know we just met, but…."

"I know what you're feeling, Throttle. I'm feeling the same way about you, too."

"I'm thinking maybe Vinnie might have been right."

"About what?"

"Moving too fast into a relationship."

"Do you think its too fast?"

"Not really. Can I be honest with you, Mike? Really honest?"

"Of course, Throttle. I would expect nothing but honesty from you."

"Shortly after rolling into the garage with the guys, I laid my eyes on you and instantly fell in love with you."

I grabbed a hold of his hand and brought it closer to me and rubbed the top of it with my thumb. He got up, came around to my side of the table and sat down next to me and wrapped his left arm around my shoulders, then brought me closer to him.

James noticed this from the kitchen. He smiled. 'Bout damn time, Throttle.' James thought.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Several hours later, we headed for the garage to see if Charley managed to finish up her work. We planned to keep our relationship a secret until it was time to tell the everyone.

"So how you wanna play this? You know they're going to figure it out sooner or later."

"I know, but if we play it cool, they won't suspect a thing. Would you like to stay at the scoreboard tonight? Vinnie would have to give up the hammock, though."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you stay at my place tonight, Throttle? Then in the morning, we can head over to the coffee shop for a cup and maybe some breakfast."

"I like that idea better, babe. Is your place big enough?"

"It's a one bedroom apartment on the other side of town. In fact, we could sleep in tomorrow morning and let everyone else deal with the day's problems."

"It has been quiet since lard butt has hatched anything sinister. Why not. I could use the extra sleep, anyway. You don't mind sharing your bed with me?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have invited you over, fuzzy."

Then he decided to see what was on the radio. A Disturbed song had just come on.

"I know this song. Turn it up, babe."

 _" Hello darkness, my old friend_

 _I've come to talk with you again_

 _Because a vision softly creeping_

 _Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _Still remains_

 _Within the sound of silence_

 _In restless dreams I walked alone_

 _Narrow streets of cobblestone_

 _'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

 _That split the night_

 _And touched the sound of silence_

 _And in the naked light I saw_

 _Ten thousand people, maybe more_

 _People talking without speaking_

 _People hearing without listening_

 _People writing songs that voices never share_

 _And no one dared_

 _Disturb the sound of silence_

 _"Fools", said I, "You do not know_

 _Silence like a cancer grows_

 _Hear my words that I might teach you_

 _Take my arms that I might reach you"_

 _But my words, like silent raindrops fell_

 _And echoed_

 _In the wells of silence_

 _And the people bowed and prayed_

 _To the neon god they made_

 _And the sign flashed out its warning_

 _In the words that it was forming_

 _And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

 _And tenement halls"_

 _And whispered in the sounds of silence"_

Throttle couldn't believe that I could sing well.

"Damn. What a voice you have."

"Thanks. Years of practice. Not sure if I wanna know if you can sing."

"Not as good as you, that's for sure. Sing for me tonight?"

"Maybe. Depends on how tired I am."

"Understandable."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We just pulled up to the garage and sure enough, Modo was helping out Charley with her work. I noticed Vinnie and his bike were gone.

"Guess Vinnie left after Charley was done with it. Probably a good thing, too."

"I hear that. Hey Charley. Hey Modo."

They looked towards us and waved, then Charley walked over to us just as we were getting off the bike.

"Where did you go for coffee? Detroit?"

"Nope. There's a coffee shop about 2 blocks from Quigley Field. We spent the whole time there, just getting to know each other. It just happens that we like a lot of the same things. Throttle even put a shirt on before we left for coffee."

Modo looked over at us when I mentioned Throttle wearing a shirt. "Yes, Modo. Throttle is wearing a shirt. His idea, not mine."

"You have any idea how long I have been trying to get them to wear shirts, Mike? And Throttle just decides to put one on for you without you asking? Am I missing something here?"

"Nope. Nothing wrong with him deciding to wear shirts. Black looks good on him. Don't you think, Charley?"

"Actually it does look good on him. And he chose it? You didn't choose it for him?"

"He chose it himself. I give you my word, Charley." Then I looked at my phone for the time.

"Damn. I didn't realize the time. I have an appt. in 30 mins. on the other side of town. Can I get a ride, Throttle?"

"Yeah, no problem, Mike. I'll get you there with time to spare."

"Awesome. Afterwhich, I have to get back to my place for the night. Would you like to come over for dinner, Throttle?"

"I would love to. Let's get you to that appt."

We got back on the bike and headed for the other side of town. Both Charley and Modo looked at each other in total confusion.

"What just happened? Mike is already inviting him over to her place for dinner?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I think Charley is getting suspicious already. We gotta be careful, Throttle. She's smart."

"I know she's smart. Do you really have an appt. across town?"

"Yep."

"And dinner?"

"Yep. Sorry it won't be hot dogs and root beer, though."

"I could get use to other things besides dogs and root beer, especially if you're cooking."

"I do pretty good. I'm no professional chef, but I do alright."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Just like he said, he got me to my appt. with time to spare. I love this bike. I got off the bike and gave him my helmet and told him I shouldn't be long.

"Take your time, beautiful. I'm in no hurry." I gave him a kiss on the nose then went inside to my appt.

While he was waiting for me, Vinnie pulled up next to Throttle. "Hey bro. Where have you been?"

"I've been with Mike, why? What's up?"

"If you would have had your helmet com. on, you'd know what's going on. You've been distracted by her since you asked her to get coffee. And since when do you drink coffee, bro?"

"I like a variety, Vincent. Not just root beer. There are other things out there. And I wouldn't say that Mike has been distracting me. I just happen to enjoy her company. She's a great friend."

While Vinnie and Throttle were talking, I had just come out of my dentist appt. "Hey Vinnie. What's up?" Then I got on Throttle's bike. He handed me the helmet and I put it on.

"Vinnie thinks you're a distraction, Mike."

I looked at Vinnie. "Really? You think I'm a distraction? How so? What's wrong with him spending time with a new friend?"

He had nothing to say to that. "I thought so. Let's go, Throttle." Then I wrapped my arms around his midsection. I gave him my address so we could go back to my place for dinner and a good night's sleep, then we left.

Vinnie sat there on his bike and watched us leave. He decided to call the garage.

"Yeah, Vinnie. You find Throttle and Mike?"

"Yeah, I did, Charley, but I didn't get the chance to tell Throttle the news. Mike came out and then they left."

"Don't worry about it, Vinnie. Maybe you'll get the chance tonight at the scoreboard."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

45 mins. later, we arrived at my place. He parked the bike and we got off it. Throttle put the helmets in the saddle bags then locked them. He followed me upstairs. I unlocked my door and walked in. He was right behind me. Throttle closed the door behind us and looked around my place.

"Would you please lock it for the night, babe?"

"Not a problem, beautiful." Then he used his tail to lock the door. He noticed that I had taken my shoes off, so he decided to take his boots off, too. His pants were tight all the way down to his ankles.

"Talk about built in socks."

He looked at his feet and wiggled his toes. "Guess so. Been a while since I've had my boots off. It feels good to let them breathe, especially for tonight."

He walked over to the sofa where I was sitting and sat down next to me. He pulled me closer to him and I leaned my head on his left shoulder.

"What did Vinnie want?"

"I don't know. Do you have a bathroom I can use?"

"Down at the end of the hall. I'll go ahead and get dinner ready."

"Sounds good to me, baby." Then he gave me a kiss on my forehead before getting up to head to the bathroom.

I watched his ass sway back and forth as he walked down the hall. "Damn he's hot….for a mouse" I whispered. Then I got up and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

An hour and a half later, dinner was ready and Throttle had just finished up in the shower. I had put the kettle aside on a cool burner and went to check on Throttle.

I knocked on the bathroom door. He opened it with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had his glasses off, too. "Feel better after your shower, Throttle?"

"Yeah I do. Its nice to have privacy when taking one, too. There is no privacy at the scoreboard showers. A mouse could get use to this. Dinner smells great, babe."

"Thanks. Do you need some clean clothes?"

"Yep, but I don't think you'd have anything that would fit me. I'm like 7' tall."

"That don't mean anything. What's your pant size and shirt size?"

"I'm not sure on my pant size but I wear a large t-shirt. Let me look at what size my pants are." Then he picked up his pants and looked for the tag.

"Found it. Size 32x34."

"I wear that size too. Sometimes I wear a 34x30, but during the summer, I prefer shorts. Perhaps you should be wearing shorts, too. It is rather hot out there in the early evenings."

"If you have some you don't mind giving me or having to put a hole in for my tail."

"Not at all. Hope you don't mind blue?"

"Blue is one of my favorite colors. Black and red are too."

"Red is my favorite color, too. I'm assuming you don't bother with underwear."

"Nope. That ok with you?"

"Of course. Let me get your clean clothes, then we'll eat." Then I walked into my room and grabbed the blue Levi shorts and a white tank top for him to wear.

After he got dressed, he walked out to the kitchen table and sat down. I was already eating. He dished up his food and started eating. He was starving.

"What do you think, Throttle?"

I waited until he was done chewing. "This is good, babe. You are a good cook. I would love to come home to your cooking everyday, Mike. Hell, I might have to learn to cook so you won't have to do it all the time."

"You saying you wanna move in with me, Throttle? There is a 2 bedroom place for rent just below this one."

"Who said anything about needing 2 beds? I wanna be able to wake up with you in my arms every morning and be able to hold you close to me every night. Just get a bigger bed so both of us have room."

"I have a new bed on order, actually. It's a queen size bed. It should be here in a couple of days. Charley wants my twin bed. She's getting rid of her old mattress in the upstairs loft of the garage. So for the time being, my current bed will have to do."

Throttle leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I'm fine with that, gorgeous." Then he went back to eating his dinner.

I smiled then went back to eating my dinner, too.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After we ate and I washed dishes, we sat down on the sofa and watched a movie. I snuggled up next to him during the movie. He wrapped his right arm around me and sighed. I looked up at him.

"What's wrong, babe?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Not a thing wrong, babe. That was a sigh of complete contentment. The one thing I never was with Carbine. Content. I am completely content with you. First day meeting you and you're already spoiling me. I feel blessed to have a good woman in my life."

"Awww, thanks Throttle. I also feel blessed to have a good man, er, mouse in my life, too. Would you be upset if I told you I enjoyed watching your ass sway back and forth when you headed for the bathroom earlier?"

"Why would I be upset? I did the same thing when you went into your appt. this afternoon. You have a nice ass, babe."

"You do to, handsome." Then I looked at the time on my phone. It was getting late. "Time to call it a night, Throttle. Its getting late."

"So it is. I better call the guys so they don't get worried."

I took out my cell phone and handed it to Throttle. He dialed the number to the scoreboard and waited for one of the guys to answer.

"The scoreboard has a phone number?"

"Something Charley set up for us."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Quigley Field scoreboard. Modo picked up the phone an answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey big guy. Just thought I'd check in and let you know I'm staying over at Mike's place tonight."

"Appreciate the call, Throttle. Did Vinnie talk to you?"

"About what?"

"Carbine and Stoker had been mouse napped by the Plutarkians."

"Stoker is a smart mouse. He can get himself out of any situation. So can Carbine. She's not my problem any more, bro."

"I know that, bro, but that's the word we got from Rimfire. Vinnie just wanted to make sure you got the message."

"Thanks for letting me know, but I have to get some sleep, big guy and so does Mike. She has a long day ahead of her."

"Alright bro. You coming back to the 'board tomorrow?"

"Not sure yet, Modo. I'll let you know. Good night."

"Night, Throttle. You and Mike sleep well."

"We will. Tell Vinnie not to drink any caffeinated drinks before he goes to bed. Remember what happened last time?"

"How could I forget. I was dead on my feet the whole day. I couldn't stay awake and that's dangerous on a bike."

"Tell me about it. I have to get Mike off to bed. She's falling asleep on my shoulder. I'll call you sometime tomorrow."

"Ok, bro. Have a good night."

"You too, Modo. Night." Then he hung up the phone and handed it back to me.

"So what was that all about?"

"My ex and our unit leader were mouse napped by the Plutarkians."

"You plan to go back to Mars to go get them?"

"Nope. Stoker and Carbine can get themselves out their predicament. They're smart."

"That's what Vinnie wanted to tell you? I think that could have waited 'til you were at the garage or the scoreboard."

"I agree. Don't matter. Carbine isn't my problem any more. You're all I care about now." Then he gave me a one arm hug and smiled at me. I reached up and grabbed the back of his head and brought it closer to me, then I kissed him.

His eyes went wide then he closed them and enjoyed the kiss.

After I broke from the kiss, I looked at him in shock at what I just did. "I am so sorry, babe. I…"

He put his finger over my lips to hush me. "Don't apologize, Mike. I'm not mad. I quite enjoyed it, actually. Come on, let's go to bed." Then he got up from the sofa and took my hand. He pulled me up from the sofa and we headed for my room for the night.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

During the night, I felt something moving up and down my leg. I lifted the blankets and noticed it was Throttle's tail feeling me up. I shrugged it off and went back to sleep. I enjoyed having his strong arms wrapped around me. I snuggled closer to him and drifted back into dreamland.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. Then I heard the shower going. I smiled. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. 9a. 'Why am I up this early?' I thought. Back to sleep I went. I was nice and cozy under my warm blankets. I brought them up to my nose and breathed in the musky smell of my tan furred hunk. I loved the smell.

Throttle came into my room after his shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Morning beautiful. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Other than your tail feeling me up, just fine. I really didn't want to wake up this early. Charley text me last night and told me I could have today off since I worked most of the week with her."

"Great. I made plans for us for today. No bros. No Charley. Just you and I. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great, but I would like to get some more sleep. Care to come snuggle up with me?"

"I'm not completely dry yet."

"Not worried about that. You smell good right now. I love the smell of a clean, strong mouse. Come here, good lookin'" Then I patted his side of the bed. He walked over and I pulled the towel off of him.

"Damn babe. You have a hot bod." Then he climbed into bed with me and covered up. He laid on his left side, facing me.

"You really think so, huh? You have a smokin' hot body, yourself. Perhaps further into our relationship, I'll show you what I can do with that body of yours, if you catch my drift?"

"Oh, I do. I look forward to that day, too. I'm glad you're being a gentleman. Most guys want sex the first night. I'm glad you wanna wait."

"I'm not like most guys, babe. I believe in working up to it when the time is right. Besides, you're too beautiful to take advantage of."

I kissed him on the nose, then I flipped over onto my left side and snuggled up against him.


	4. Chapter 4

We slept in until I heard my phone ring. I looked over on my nightstand and grabbed it. I looked at it and moaned. It was Charley calling me. I answered it.

"Yeah Charley."

"Is Throttle still there?"

"Yeah, but he's asleep right now. He had a hard time getting to sleep last night. What do you need him for?"

"He was suppose to bring his bike in this morning for a tune up."

"Want me to wake him so he can bring it in?"

"No, let him sleep. Sounds like he needs it. Please remind him to bring it by sometime tonight so I can work on it first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'll be sure to tell him when he wakes up, Charley. I think he may have forgotten about that."

"I think so, too. He's been looking worn out everyday when he would show up with the guys. Oh, that reminds me. Did he talk to Vinnie or Modo last night?"

"He called and let Modo know that he was staying at my place for the night. I guess Modo relayed a message to him about his ex and unit leader being mouse napped."

"As long as he got the message. He plan to make a trip to Mars to deal with the problem?"

"Nope. Said something about his ex and unit leader being able to get out of their situation on their own. I try not to pry too much."

"I understand. I didn't mean to wake you, Mike. Especially if Throttle is still asleep. I hear he can be a real grouch if he doesn't get enough sleep."

"Really? I'll remember that. I don't like to be on the receiving end of a grouchy mouse. I'll see you tomorrow, Charley."

"Take the weekend off, Mike. You need it. Cause of you and Modo, I'm all caught up with work, for once."

"Awesome! Thanks Charley. You are the greatest friend I ever had. I'm glad you introduced me to the guys. Throttle and I have a lot in common. We've become great friends real fast."

"Glad to hear it, Mike. Enjoy the weekend. See ya Monday."

"Be safe. Later Charley."

"Later."

After I hung up, Throttle asked me what Charley wanted. I looked at him.

"Eavesdropping, now?"

"Not really. Your volume was all the way up. Couldn't help but overhear the conversation. So, what she want?"

"Wanted to know why you didn't bring your bike in for a tune up this morning. You forget about that?"

"It did slip my mind. If I get it to her right now and she can get it done right away, we can head out on our road trip."

"Then call Charley and see if she can do it right now so we can head out." Then I grabbed my phone and handed it over to him.

He dialed the garage number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Charley-girl. Any chance you can get to my bike right now if I stop by?"

"Yeah, I have time, Throttle. I heard you stayed over at Mike's place last night. Talkin' and watchin' movies, huh?"

"Yeah. She even cooked dinner last night. You have a great friend, Charley. Thanks for introducing us."

"No problem. I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll be there shortly. Bye." Then he hung up.

He got out of bed and got dressed then gave me a kiss. "I'll be back soon, beautiful."

"I'll be here, waiting fuzzy. I'll leave the door unlocked."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Last Chance Garage. Throttle had just arrived. Charley had just gotten the final tool out and laid down on the workbench.

"Sorry for not bringing my bike in this morning. Mike told you I had hard time sleeping last night, right?"

"Yeah, she did. That's why I made time to do it right now. Nice shirt and shorts."

Throttle looked at what he was wearing. "Thanks. Mike suggested I wear shorts during this hot weather. Boy was she right."

While Charley was working on his bike, she was asking him questions concerning his friendship with me. She had a feeling that Throttle was lying. She looked at him.

"Come on, Throttle. I know you two are more than friends now. I can tell. I'm not going to tell the guys. I give you my word."

"Its up to Mike on if she wants me to tell you. I won't go behind her back and lose her trust."

"Then I'll call her right now and put it on speaker phone." Then Charley walked over to her phone and dialed my cell number.

My place. I had just gotten out of the shower, when my cell rang. I picked it up and looked at who was calling. It was Charley,….again.

I answered the call. "Hey Charley. What's up? Throttle show up ok?"

"He showed up in one piece. I know you and Throttle are dating. Before you get mad, he didn't tell me. I figured it out on my own. He said he didn't feel right telling me. Said it was better if I asked you."

I smiled. "Give me your word you won't tell Vinnie and Modo, Charley."

"I already told Throttle I give him my word so I give you my word, too. Is it true?"

"Yeah, its true. He's taking me on a road trip after you're done with his bike. Before I forget, my new bed came today. So, if you wanna come get my twin bed for your loft, better get it before Throttle and I leave."

"I'll follow him to your place. Did you really make dinner for him last night?"

"Yep. How can we get some of his things from the scoreboard without the guys asking questions?"

"Why?"

"He's moving in with me."

"Just buy new stuff for him. I'm glad for you both. I hope you're happy together. I mean that, Mike. Especially after the last guy you dated that lived 2 states away. I told you all he wanted was money and sex."

"I should have listened to you, Charley. You've always been there for me and making sure I was safe. Just like an older sister. Can you put Throttle on, please, but no speakerphone."

"Yeah, sure. Mike wants to talk to you, Throttle. I'm happy for you. I wish you the best. She's my best friend, Throttle. Please don't hurt her in any way."

Throttle smiled. "I won't Charley." Then he picked up the receiver. "Hey babe. What's up?"

"When you and Charley get here, I could use a hand with the new bed. Its sitting at the bottom of the stairs. I can't haul it up on my own. See if Charley has a tent and sleeping bags."

"I'll ask her right now." Then he asked her. She said she had a tent and a couple of sleeping bags. Then he told me.

"Awesome. See you both soon?"

Throttle looked at Charley. She held up her hand indicating 5 mins.

"She'll be done in 5 mins. Then we'll be on our way."

"Ok. I love you, Throttle. You and Charley be careful. Ok."

"We will, Mike. I love you too. See ya in 10 mins." Then he hung up the phone.

Charley had just finished up on Throttle's bike when he hung up the phone.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

10 mins. later, I heard Throttle's bike and Charley's truck pull up downstairs. I went down so we could take my new bed up. I smiled at them as they walked over to me. They smiled back.

"Hey good lookin'. Ready to help me get my new bed upstairs?"

Yep. In fact, why doesn't Charley go hold open your door and you and I will haul it up."

I looked at Charley. "You ok with that, Charley?"

"Yeah, no problem. I meant what I said, Throttle." Then Charley walked upstairs to hold open my door.

I looked at Throttle with a weird look. "What was that about, babe?"

"Charley made me promise not to hurt you in anyway."

We picked up the box spring and carried it upstairs. Then went back down to get the mattress and bring it up.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After we got my new bed in and the old one out and into Charley's truck, Throttle helped me make the bed. I had gotten new bedding right after ordering the bed.

"Silk sheets, huh? Nice."

"I love the feel of silk against my body. It feels so good. Thank you for not telling Charley without asking me first. Even though she figured it out on her own. I'm glad she's happy for us."

"I am too, Mike. I know you legally changed your name to Mike, but I just can't call you that any more. Can I call you Michelle instead?"

"Yeah, but only you. Do you really wanna learn to cook?"

"Yeah, I do. You shouldn't have to cook all the time. Especially since you work with Charley. I want you to be able to come home and relax while I make dinner."

I walked around to the other side of the bed and hugged him. "You are so sweet, Throttle. I'd be happy to teach you how to cook. You have our camping gear on your bike?"

"Yep. Do you have some clothes packed for the trip?"

"Yep. Its sitting right by the door. Gas tank full?"

"Filled it up before leaving Charley's."

"Awesome, then let's go." I threw the pillow on the bed then headed for the doorway of my room. Throttle followed shortly. He grabbed a hold of my arm to stop me. I looked at him.

"What's up?"

"You ok? I noticed while we were bringing up the bed that you were hurting a bit."

"I'm a bit sore. I think I pulled something. I'll take a couple of aspirins and I'll be fine."

"Go lay down and I'll give you a massage. We can head out later tonight or even early in the morning."

"I told you I'll be fine after I take a couple of aspirins."

"Babe, please. I don't want you hurting on our long trip to California."

I sighed and gave in. "Ok. If it'll make you happy. I don't want you to get upset. You're too hot to be upset." Then I turned around and went and laid on my stomach on my bed.

Throttle came over and started massaging my lower back. I winced and tensed up.

He noticed how bad I was hurting. He felt bad for me. He didn't like to see me in pain.

"Are you glad I made you lay down?"

"Kinda. I'd rather be on the road with the wind in my face."

"I hear ya, but you're more important than the trip right now. Long trip plus back problems equals whining. I get that enough from Vinnie. I know you're in a lot of pain. I feel for ya. Now just relax and I'll do what I can to help your back."

"Just don't make it worse, ok. I hurt enough."

"I'll try not to."

A couple of hours later, Throttle noticed that I had fallen asleep, so he took his boots off and crawled up next to me and snuggled up next to me.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning, we woke up and looked at each other. "Morning beautiful. How's your back?"

I stretched a bit. "Feels pretty good. Thanks for the massage last night."

I sat up and hung my feet over my bed, then stood up. I got a bit dizzy, so I sat back down.

Throttle sat up and hung his feet over on his side of the bed and stood up. He walked around to my side of the bed. He held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up.

I smiled and gave him a morning kiss. He stood there and smiled back. Then he took his spiked earring off and handed it to me. I looked at him. "Why are you giving me this?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a slight crossover with Disney's Mighty Ducks cartoon from the 90's, but only while Throttle and Michelle are in California. I don't own Nickelback or the titles of their songs. Just love the band.**

"It's a symbol of my love. Don't worry, I have another one back at the scoreboard. You're the first woman I have ever given this to. Not even Carbine got it."

I took it and put it in my lower hole on my left ear. Then I walked over to the mirror to look at it.

"Looks good, babe."

"Yeah, it does. I don't have anything for you, though."

"Quite alright. Just being there for me and loving me is all I need." Then he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I loved what I saw in the mirror. The mouse I love dearly standing behind me. I couldn't be happier right now.

I wrapped my arms around his and smiled. I laid my head back against his shoulder and sighed.

"Content, Michelle?"

"Very. How long have you and the guys been on Earth? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all and we've been here for about 5 yrs. now. I plan to stay even after we take Limburger back to Mars for trial. There's nothing there for me. I have everything right here wrapped in my arms."

I turned around in his arms, wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "You are the biggest sweet talker ever. You know that?"

"Being a sweet talker comes natural for me. I don't need to try like Vinnie does. That's why Charley shoots him down."

"He's trying too hard and at the wrong time. Maybe he needs to take some pointers from you."

"No way. I think Charley has a thing for Modo more than Vinnie."

"I can see Charley with Modo. She'd be good for him. He treats her with respect."

"I'd be disappointed in him if he didn't treat her with respect."

"He's the big brother of the group, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is. He's saved my tail more times than I can count and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What does that make Vinnie?"

"The annoying little brother."

I laughed a bit. So did he. I love that husky laugh of his. I love everything about him.

"Do you realize that you are dating an older woman?"

"I figured you were older than me. Age is just a number, anyway."

"If you're not worried about that…"

"Not at all. I wouldn't care if you were my mom's age, especially if you're this smokin' hot." Then he winked at me.

"We going on that road trip or staying here?"

"Is your back up to it? It's a long ride to California, after all."

"I'll bring some aspirins just in case. Ok?"

"Ok. We'll also stop periodically at rest stops."

"Works for me. Let's go. Charley tell you I moved from Cali?"

"Really? Then should I pick somewhere else to go?"

"No. There's still some places I haven't been to in Cali. The Redwood Forest for one. You can go ziplining through there."

"Ziplining? What is that?"

"Hard to explain really. We can also go catch a hockey game, too. I hear the Ducks are back in town. Gotta catch a Ducks game for sure."

"Ducks? As in Anaheim Mighty Ducks? That hockey team?"

I looked at him funny. "Yeah, those ducks."

"Hey, I watch hockey, too. I'm just not into baseball like the guys. I like a variety of sports."

I smiled. "I figured you were into more than baseball. Especially when baseball season is over right now."

"We can catch the game tomorrow after we set up camp tonight."

"Unless we catch them practicing for their night game tonight."

"How would you know that?"

"I have connections at the Duck Pond. I have lifetime tickets for their home games and practices. They allow me to practice with them."

"You can play hockey, babe? I didn't know that."

"Neither does Charley. During the winter, I will be down in Anaheim, practicing with them. In fact, let me get a hold of the team captain." Then I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

A few mins. later, someone at the Pond picked up. "Hey Dive. Your bro available?"

"Yeah, hold on." I waited another few mins for Dive to get his brother.

We were on the road as I was on the phone, too. It was a bit dangerous, but I knew Throttle was an excellent rider and wouldn't let anything happen to us.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Really Wildwing? That's how you talk to a long time friend?"

"Mike? I haven't heard from you since last winter. Everything ok?"

"Everything's great. Just wondering if I could stop by with a friend for some rink time?"

"You know what I think about you bringing outsiders here?"

"Trust me on this, Wing. You'll one day want his help. We're on our way now. We should be there sometime tonight."

Throttle told me over the helmet comm, that it will be more like early afternoon.

"Make that early afternoon, Wing. Tell Duke that if he goes through my stuff one more time, I will relieve him of all his feathers and parade him around the city naked. Got it?"

"Heh heh, I will Mike. See you soon."

"Later Wing." Then I hung up the phone and put it in my inside jacket pocket.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

During the ride to Anaheim, we had stopped at a few rest stops along the way. I could feel my back hurting a bit, so I popped a couple of aspirins with some water. I had noticed the name of the rest stop we were at.

"We're already in Cali? Damn that's fast. You got a rocket on the bike or something?"

"You could say that. This isn't a standard Earth motorcycle. Martian bikes are equipped with the latest in technology and A.I.'s so it will adapt to the rider. Jets are standard on them, too. That's why it didn't take long."

"I definitely have to look over it now. When we get back to Chicago, you gotta show me everything this beautiful bike can do."

"No problem, babe. I'm glad you're my GF, Michelle. You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"I can imagine how happy you are just by how you treat me."

Then Throttle touched his antennae to my head and shared his feelings through telepathy. I closed my eyes and felt the love he was giving me.

He was right. I had no idea…until now.

He looked straight into my eyes afterwards. He saw the love in my eyes. He knew how happy I was. I took my phone out and looked at the time. It was 12 noon. We were about 2 hrs. away from Anaheim.

"We gotta get going if we're going to make their practice."

"Don't worry. We'll get there in time."

"I want you to meet the whole team and maybe I can get you out on the ice, too."

"Ice? Uh no. No dice, Michelle. I don't play hockey. I just watch it."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was worth a shot." Then I got on his bike after he did.

We left the rest area shortly after. We had gone the speed limit the whole trip here to Cali. If he had flown from state to state with the jets he has on his bike, he'd get a ticket, then it's how to explain that to the judge.

"Thank you for going the speed limit the whole trip here, Throttle."

"No problem. Does Charley know yours and Modo's last names?"

"Nope. Just Vinnie's. Why you askin'?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh ok. Throttle Xavier Thornboy. I like how that sounds."

"Thanks. My parents did too."

"Do you know if your parents are still alive or not?"

Throttle shook his head no. He stayed silent afterwards. I think it was still a touchy subject with him.

"Babe? You ok? I'm sorry for asking. Just learning about the mouse I love."

"I'm not mad at you, Michelle. I try not to talk about the Martian/Plutarkian war, if I can help it."

"Then I won't bring that up."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. That's one reason why I don't plan to go back Mars. Bad memories there. I watched a lot of friends die early on in the war."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you wanna know why I left Cali?"

"Sure. If you don't mind telling me?"

"Not at all. I left cause my family all passed away just last year. My brother was the last to pass away. I figured that I move away and start fresh, then I'll eventually find the right guy and start my own family. I just had no idea that the right guy turns out to be a smokin' hot Martian Mouse with the same tastes as me."

Just as I finished telling him why I left Cali, we pulled up at the Anaheim Duck Pond. We got off the bike and put the helmets in the saddle bags then he locked them. We walked inside and the security guard looked up and saw us. He waved us through.

We headed straight for the locker room to see if they were there.

Just our luck, they had just gotten into their hockey gear. Wildwing walked up to us and gave me a hug.

"Missed you too, Wing. This is Throttle, my boyfriend. Throttle, I'd like you to meet The Mighty Ducks. Wildwing, his baby brother, Nosedive, Mallory, Grin, Tanya and Duke."

"You didn't tell me they were actual ducks, babe."

"You didn't ask."

"Uh, Mike. Do you know your boyfriend is a giant mouse?"

I looked at Nosedive and smiled. "He's from Mars, Dive. The correct term is Martian Mouse."

"Gear up, Mike. We need an extra player tonight. Duke has been benched for tonight."

I looked at Wildwing then at Duke. "What he do to get benched? Wait…don't tell me. I don't wanna know."

I suited up and headed out to the rink with the Ducks. Throttle followed us out there but sat in the stands and watched.

While we were practicing, someone else came into the rink and sat down in the stands near Throttle. I stopped and asked who that was.

"That's Phil. He's our manager. Personally, we could do without him, but league rules say we need a manager, so…."

"I get it. He was cheap."

"That's about it. So, how'd you meet him?"

"Met him through a friend that I work for in Chicago."

Then we went back to practicing.

After Phil got off the phone, he saw something out the corner of his eye and looked Throttle's way and screamed.

We all stopped and looked towards the stand and saw Phil screaming when he saw Throttle. I about laughed cause of the way Phil screamed. Just like a girl.

"Guess he met Throttle. I better go take care of this." Then I headed for the stands to take care of the problem.

"Yo Phil. Chill."

He looked at me. "What are you doing here with that….that rodent!?"

"This rodent is my boyfriend. Throttle, meet Phil, the Ducks' manager. Phil, meet Throttle, my boyfriend and from Mars."

Down on the rink, everyone noticed that things were taken care of. Mallory skated up to Wildwing.

"Think it's a good idea to let her play with us tonight, Wildwing? I know she's your friend but…."

Wildwing looked at Mallory. "I understand your concerns, Mallory, but without a full team, we have to forfeit the game. I won't forfeit for no one. I remember you not trusting Duke cause of his past. Give her a chance."

Mallory was about to say something, when Wildwing silenced her. "Give her a chance. Ok?"

Mallory sighed and gave in. "OK. If it means that much to you, I'll give her a chance."

"Thanks." Then he called up to me. "Everything ok, Mike? We need to finish practice before tonight's game."

On my way back down to the rink, some kind of alarm went off. I looked at Throttle. "What is that sound?"

"Sounds like an alarm. Might be a good idea that Charley get one too."

"Yeah, I agree. Especially since Limburger keeps trying to take it from her."

Throttle looked at me. "Hey, she told me about how he keeps trying to take it." Then I called down to Wildwing. "Hey, what's with the alarm? Place on fire?"

"We have an underground base under the Pond. That's a Drake-1 alert. You 2 care to join us?"

I looked at Throttle. "Wanna go whip some tail with some ducks, Throttle?"

"Why not. Unlike Vinnie, I want you to come along with me. I've seen some of your fights on TV. You're a good fighter."

I looked at Throttle in shock. "How….?"

"How did I know you were an MMA Fighter? Besides watching your fights on TV, you mean?"

I nodded. "Research."

"Of course. Let's go help them out, babe." Then I headed down to the rink. Throttle followed me shortly after.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ducks locker room. I had to change quickly so I could go help the Ducks.

After I got changed, both Throttle and I headed for his bike as the Ducks took off in their jet, which they called the Aerowing.

I watched it take off from the Pond. "Damn that thing is awesome. Imagine us having something like that in the fight against Limburger and his goon squad? You wouldn't waste so much ammo on your bikes."

"Hmmm, it's a thought. Have to see if Charley is interested in helping build it."

"That's only if she's interested."

When we got to the bike, Throttle unlocked the saddle bags and we got the helmets out and put them on, then got on the bike and took off to catch up with the Ducks.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

While we were trying to catch up, Throttle turned on his radio and Nickelback was playing a song from their new album, Feed the Machine. The song was titled Feed the Machine. I told Throttle to turn it up all the way.

"You like Nickelback?"

"You don't?"

"I love Nickelback. No Fixed Address is my favorite album."

"That's mine, too. What Are You Waiting For is my favorite song."

"I prefer Lullaby, myself."

"That's a good song, too."

"Looks like we caught up with them." Then he saw what they were fighting. "What the hell is that? Some throwback from the Triassic period?"

"Heh, it sure looks like it. Fucker is ugly, that's for sure. Let's show them what Martian Mouse power looks like."

"I'll drop you with your friends so you can help them out while I go whip some tail…mouse style."

"Be careful, Throttle. I don't wanna have to call the guys and Charley and deliver bad news."

"I promise to be careful, babe. Biker's Honor." Then he dropped me off with the Ducks. Mallory gave me a weapon to help out. "Thanks Mallory. I know you don't trust me and I understand. I wouldn't trust a newcomer, either. But give me the benefit of the doubt. I've been friends with Wildwing and Nosedive for a very long time. They trust me."

"I told Wildwing I'd give you a chance, Mike. So, for him, I'll give you a chance. Who knows, you might grow on me before the battle is over."

I smiled. "Thanks. Now, let's take these….things down."


	6. Chapter 6

"They're Saurians. The big fat one is Siege. The skinny one with all the different voices is Chameleon and the one in blue is Wraith."

"They still ugly no matter what they are."

"I have to agree with you there. So, he's really a Martian Mouse?"

"Yep. He has 2 other friends in Chicago who are also Martian Mice. Modo and Vinnie."

"What's with the heavy metal music, though?"

"Its what we listen to to get the blood pumping."

"And it works?"

"Sometimes. Depends on the circumstances. What Throttle doesn't know is that I like to listen to country once in a while."

"Wildwing was telling us that. He's developed a taste for it, too."

"That's good." I saw Throttle having fun running circles around the Saurians. They couldn't seem to hit him. I rushed in there and drop kicked the big fat one named Siege. He didn't know what hit him. Throttle saw that and cheered. "Way to go, Michelle!" Then he shot at the other 2 with the weapons on his bike.

Tanya was shocked at the kind of weapons that were on Throttle's bike. I looked at her and shook my head. "Not happening, Tanya. He won't let just anyone near his bike."

"Is he that protective of it? Its just a motorcycle."

"Its not just a motorcycle, Mallory. It's a Martian motorcycle. Complete with weapons and an A.I. chip that adapts to the rider. They just look like Earth motorcycles."

The next thing I knew Wildwing was throwing me keys to one of their bikes. "Take one of the DuckCycles, Mike. Its got weapons on it, too."

"Awesome! Thanks Wing." I went to the back of the Aerowing and grabbed one of the bikes and rode into battle with my boyfriend.

"Nice wheels, babe. It got any weapons on it?"

"Let's see what it has." Then I shot the lasers on it. "Nice. This is a badass bike."

The Saurians turned tail and ran or should I say vanished. I took my helmet off. "They ran away. No fair running away. I wasn't done having fun yet."

Throttle looked at me and shook his head. "That is so cute. You may not be a mouse, but you whip tail with the best, babe."

"Thanks. Let's see if there's any major damage we can help with." We turned around and rode up to the Ducks and asked if there was any damage done.

They all looked around then at us. "Doesn't look like it. Thanks for the help, Mike. You too, Throttle. That's an impressive bike. Where'd you get it?"

"Mars. I only allow one person near my bike. She's the best bike jockey in Chi-town."

"Let's head back to the Pond. We have a game to get ready for tonight."

"Hey babe. Maybe you better stay in the locker room during the game. I'd hate for the whole stadium to clear out cause of what you are. Know what I mean?", looking at Throttle.

"I get it. Not a problem. Just have fun out there."

"Always. Let's roll."

We all headed back to the Pond to get ready for tonight's game with the opposing team, whoever it is.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back at the Pond, we noticed the parking lot was getting packed and quick. I patched into the Aerowing's comm. "Does it always get this packed quick?"

They noticed how quickly packed the lot was getting. "Not normally, but then again, it is the championship game tonight."

"Say what!?"

"Sorry for not telling you, Mike."

"Quite alright, Wing. I'll get some extra practice in before the game starts, if possible."

"You might be able to get some practice in. Tell Throttle it would be safer to bring his bike into the underground base."

"Will do." Then I told Throttle to follow them into their underground base.

After we got off the bike, the Ducks and I headed for the locker room to get changed. Wildwing suggested that Throttle could watch the game from the locker room TV's.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

During the game, I noticed that something was wrong with one of the Ducks. I skated over to Wildwing and let him know. He noticed too.

"I know Duke is benched for the game, but we need to switch Tanya for Duke. He's healthy. Tanya looks a little green."

"You're right. Duke, you're in. Tanya, head for the locker room and get changed. Then watch the rest of the game from there."

They both nodded and switched out. Wildwing knew he'd get a rip about Duke playing tonight, but he was the only suitable replacement for Tanya.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After the game, we all walked into the locker room cheering. "I'm gonna take it that you guys won."

"Did you doubt?"

"Not at all, babe. You looked good out there on skates. Maybe on the way back through, we could stop by here and you could teach me how to ice skate?"

"You don't know how to ice skate?"

"Nope. I'm glad you're not laughing at me."

"Why would I laugh at you for not knowing how to do something? There's some things out there I don't know how to do."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I've never ziplined before. Skydiving. Running through an obstacle course."

Well, I guess we'll be doing all those things while here in California. Our next stop is the Redwood Forest to go ziplining and running an obstacle course."

"Seriously? Awesome!" Then I hugged him tightly.

He laughed a bit. "You're welcome, Michelle. I'm glad you're happy."

"When I'm with you, I'm always happy."

"I don't mean to ruin the mood, but…."

We looked at Wildwing. "Heh, sorry about that. I know. You need the uniform back. Give me a few to get changed." Then I went and got changed.

10 mins. later, I was back in my biker gear and handed Wildwing the extra hockey uniform. "Thanks for letting me play tonight, Wing. Appreciate it."

"No problem. It was good to see you again. Please come back soon, ok. We miss having practice with you, especially during the winter months."

"You also enjoy having me tinker with the Migrator, too."

"Well, yeah. You've added some great weapons to it last year. Hoping you'll upgrade some of them and maybe add new to replace some older ones."

"I'll see what I have planned this winter. I could be busy. I'll let you know."

Mallory walked up to me and held out her hand to me. I shook it and smiled.

"Told you that you might grow on me. You're a good fighter. Maybe next time, you and I could do some sparring."

"I'd like that, Mallory. Appreciate you giving me a chance out there on and off the ice."

"Well, I had my doubts at first, but now that I've seen you in action on and off the ice, I can say that I can trust you to have my back."

"Good to know." Wildwing was glad to hear that, as well.

"We gotta go, babe. We have a 4 hr. ride to the Redwood Forest."

"The open roads call out. Later guys." I waved as we left. They all waved back, watching us leave.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Out on the roads of Anaheim. "You have some….interesting friends, babe. They are good fighters, though. And definitely good hockey players."

"Thanks. I've known Wildwing and Nosedive for about 6 yrs. now. That's how I met the team and started practicing with them during the winter months."

"Were you surprised that I don't know how to ice skate?"

"Yeah, I am a bit surprised, but if you're wanting to learn, I'd be happy to teach you. I'm sure the Ducks will be too."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

4 hrs. later, we arrived at the Redwood Forest. Throttle paid for everything we plan to do for the day.

"Ok. I wanna know how you're paying for all this? Opening a bank account would be a bit hard. So, how you getting the money?"

"Charley opened an account for me. I do some work around the garage for her now and then. The money I've earned goes into my account. I have a bank card that's paying for all of this for us."

"That's nice of her. Modo and Vinnie have accounts, too?"

"Nope. Just me. Charley had thought about opening one for Modo, but since his nephew has come on the weekends, they go out fishing. And Vinnie has no business with money. He'd spend it on worthless things. He did that back on Mars."

"Modo has a nephew? What's his name?"

"His name is Rimfire. Next weekend you can meet him. He's a nice kid."

We went looking for a place to park the bike so we could get on with the rest of our day. I couldn't believe we were going to do zip lining and an obstacle course. I was hoping we were going to do some skydiving, too.

After we found a spot, we parked the bike and got off. Throttle put the helmets in the saddle bags and locked them.

We headed for the zip line platform which was a long hike through the woods just to get there. I was glad I was wearing comfortable shoes and not boots, unlike Throttle. He was wearing boots.

As we were hiking, I noticed that Throttle was wincing with every step. His feet were hurting him. I don't think he was use to the long hike, especially in boots.

"You ok, Throttle?"

He looked at me and shook his head. "My feet are hurting bad, babe. I'm not use to the long hike in boots. Perhaps we should have stopped somewhere and gotten me some tennis shoes for this trip."

"We can do that before we do the obstacle course. Thank you for not bitching about the shirt, babe. I know you don't wear them much."

"When I'm with you, I'd be happy to wear a shirt and comfy shoes. When I'm with the guys, I'll wear my normal thing. That sound good to you?"

"Sounds great, hot stuff. How'd you get the tattoo?"

Throttle looked at his right shoulder then at me. "I got it about a year after the Plutarkian/Mars war started. You thinking about getting the same one?"

"Yeah, I am and have your name under it, too."


	7. Chapter 7

"Really? I'm honored, beautiful. Maybe I'll get your name under mine then. What do you think?"

"I'd love to see my name on your hot Martian body."

Throttle stopped and looked at me, then he grabbed me. He brought me closer to him and gave me a very passionate kiss. It seemed like forever, but in reality, it was only like 10 mins.

I was very shocked that he just spontaneously grabbed me and passionately kissed me. That shock turned into a smile. He smiled back and took my hand and we finished our hike to the place for the ziplining.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When we got there, the instructor looked at us kinda strange. "Is he really a giant mouse?"

"Yes, he is. He's from Mars. Can we get on with the instructions and get to having fun on the zipline?"

"Sure, no problem. Come on up."

We climbed up and the instructor showed us the correct way to put the harness on and how to hook the connector on the line. I let Throttle go first, and he told me that I should go first.

I shrugged and put the harness on and the helmet. I hooked myself on the line and took a big jump and went ziplining through the Redwood Forest. Throttle went next. He had a hard time with the helmet but he managed to get it on.

He was about a half a mile behind me. I looked at him as he was quickly catching up with me. He was having so much fun. I was glad, too. Probably hadn't had this much fun in a long time.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When we got to the other side of the forest, the other instructor helped us get out of the harness after we unhooked ourselves from the line.

"That was awesome. What a view from here. Thank you, Throttle. That was fun." Then I hugged him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that. I did too. I hadn't had that much fun in a very long time. We don't even have ziplining on Mars." Then he looked at the instructor. "How do we get back to the other side? Zipline back?"

"No. We have someone to take you back to your vehicle. Thank you for choosing Redwood Zipline. Hope you come visit us again soon."

"I hope so too. By chance, are you open during the winter?"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. Just during the summer."

"Oh, ok. Just thought I'd ask."

"No harm in asking. Have a good day, you two. Thank you for coming."

We climbed down from the platform and got into a side by side (like a John Deere gator). We were taken back through the forest and back to the parking lot where Throttle's bike was.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We were let off right by the bike by the driver of the side by side. We thanked him for the ride back and he waved. We watched him leave then Throttle unlocked the saddle bags and got the helmets out. He handed me my helmet, then put his on. I did the same.

"So, you had fun ziplining, huh?" He got on the bike shortly after.

I got on right after he did. I wrapped my arms around his midsection and he wrapped his tail around my waist. I leaned in and told him I had a blast. He reached over his head and hit the button to close the face shield on my helmet, then did the same on his.

He started the bike and we headed for the next place. I asked where we were going and he wouldn't tell me. All he said was that it was a surprise.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Several hours later, we arrived at the set location. I had fallen asleep on the way. He didn't mind, either. He parked and turned to face me and pushed the button to open the face shield on the helmet. He gave me a kiss on my nose. I woke up and looked at him. He smiled at me.

"Time to wake up, my sleeping beauty. We're here." Then he unwrapped his tail from around my waist. He got off the bike and then helped me get off since I had just woken up from a nice nap.

I got my cell phone out and looked at the time. I also noticed that I had a missed call from Charley.

"Hey, Charley called. Should I call her back to see what she wanted?"

Yeah, go ahead. I'll get everything taken care of for our next event. I'll be right back, beautiful." Then he kissed my nose again.

After I took my helmet off, I proceeded to call Charley to see what she wanted.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Last Chance Garage. The phone rang and Modo answered it. "Last Chance Garage. How may I help you?"

"Very professional, Modo. Is Charley around?"

"Let me go check. Its good to hear from you, Michelle." Modo put the phone down on the work bench and went looking for Charley.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

10 mins. later, Charley picked up the phone. "Hey girl. How's the trip so far? Throttle treating you good?"

"He's treating me like a queen, Charley. He told me that you set him up with a bank account and a credit card."

"Yep. I'm glad he's treating you good. Like Modo, he's a very sweet guy. That whole macho mouse thing is just for show. Where you two at right now?"

"I'm not sure. He wouldn't tell me, just that it's a surprise. We did the zipline and he also had fun. He said there's nothing like that on Mars."

"Not surprising. There's not much left of the planet. They're trying to protect what's left of the plant life and the animal life."

"I wish them all the luck up there. How's everything there? Enjoying the quiet?"

"Yeah, but that's when the big schemes are hatched. Limburger is up to something."

"He could also be on vacation. God knows even bad guys need one."

"True. I could use one, myself. I caught Modo looking at vacation spots the other day."

"Is he thinking a trip for two?"

"I think so, but I'm not going to ask him. I'll let him ask me."

"Good idea. Hey, Throttle is on his way back. I'll call you when we are on our way back."

"Ok Mike. Have fun, but be careful."

"We will, Charley. Later." Then I hung up the phone when Throttle walked up.

"The event is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. I was told there's a motel just up the road we can stay at for tonight."

"Sounds good to me. I need a shower and a good night's rest. How about you, studly?"

"Also sounds good to me. I'm finding that showers relieve me of stress from the day. They also feel good."

"Know what else feels good? Back massages. Ever have one?"

"Nope."

I looked at him in shock. "Never?"

"Never."

"I find that hard to believe. Your ex never gave you one?"

"Nope. You?"

"I screwed my shoulder up bad one day, and Charley massaged it for me. She's pretty good, too."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you give good massages? I have a feeling that after today, I'm gonna need one."

"I've been known to be good with my hands."

"Let's head to the motel, check in, get a room and take a shower. Then you can massage my back and my shoulders while we take that shower."

"Sounds good to me, my tan furred Adonis."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When we arrived at the motel, I noticed that it was a Best Western. I get a discount due to being retired military. Something I hadn't told Throttle yet….until now.

"If you're paying, then we're getting a military discount. Got it?"

"Military? Active or retired?"

"Retired. 20 yrs."

"Really? What branch?"

"Marines."

"Nice. Looks like I still have a lot to learn about you and we have our whole lives to learn about each other."

We walked up to the door and went inside. The person behind the counter looked at Throttle.

"Don't ask, ok. We just need a room for tonight."

"We only have one room left and it has a single bed in it."

I looked at Throttle. "Do you mind sharing a single bed with me?"

"Not at all, babe."

I looked at the guy and told him we would take it and I showed him my military ID for the discount.

After Throttle paid for the room and we got the keys, we headed for our room to take a shower.

I unlocked the door and walked in. Throttle walked in right behind me, then he shut the door. I laid the keys on the dresser as we walked in, then took my shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed. I was exhausted from just the ride. Throttle noticed how tired I looked.

He came over and sat down next to me and started massaging my shoulders. "Wow! That feels good, babe. You're good with your hands."

"Thank you."

"Mind massaging my back if I lay down? That ride from Chi-town to Cali killed my back."

"Sure. Just take it easy laying down."

I carefully laid across the bed and Throttle took his boots off and straddled me, then started massaging my back. He knew just about every pressure point on my back. He hit every one of them and I was feeling so much better.

"Sure you weren't a masseur before the war? You hit all my pressure points and made the pain go away. I feel like a new woman."

Throttle chuckled a bit then started nuzzling my neck. "Mmmmm. You had this planned for after the zip line, didn't you?"

He whispered into my ear, "maybe. Want me to stop?"

"God no. Its been a long time since I was this intimate with someone I love."

He unstraddled me then flipped me over and started undoing my pants. After they went on the floor, he started on my shirt. That too, went on the floor. He didn't waste any time getting the rest of my clothing off.

Throttle was going to take his time with me tonight. He wanted to explore every inch of my body. I was going to enjoy every inch of him, too.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Over the course of the night, we had gone 4 rounds. I don't ever remember coming that hard or gone that long. We were both worn out that we didn't bother to get under the blankets. We just curled up next to each other until the sun shone through the drapes.

He was very restrained for being a guy. There was no sex the whole night. Nothing but exploring each other's bodies. In my mind, I was begging for him to take me, but I was happy with him just exploring my body. He made me cum 4 different times without any penetration. I don't know how he did that, but after the 4th time, I was exhausted.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

During the remainder of the night, I was shivering. Throttle noticed and held me closer to his body so I could get warm. I snuggled closer to him for warmth, but couldn't get warm. I hated to wake him, but I needed to get under the blankets, but I had to wake him.

"Throttle, baby. Wake up, please."

He opened his eyes and looked at me. He had gorgeous eyes, even for a Martian Mouse. "What is it, babe? You cold again?"

"Yeah. Mind if we get under the blankets?"

He smiled at me. "Not at all. I was getting a bit chilled, too."

Then we got under the blankets and curled up next to each other again.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Next morning, we woke up a little before the sun shone into our room. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the gorgeous mouse holding me. He smiled back at me. I flipped over to look at him face to face.

"Morning handsome."

"Morning beautiful. Did you enjoy yourself last night? Cause I know I did."

"Honestly, I can't remember ever coming 4 different times without penetration. How'd you do that?"

"I'm not revealing my secret. I am glad you got the needed release. I'll be honest with you, Mike. I wanted to take you while getting you off, but thought better of it. I don't want anything to go wrong with our blossoming relationship. In time, I will take you, but only when I'm ready and when we are ready to start a family. Ok?"

I kissed his nose. "I'm fine with that, Throttle. I would love to start a family with you, but like you said, when you're ready to. All the guys I've dated never wanted kids. I want kids and I'm glad to be able to share that dream with the man, er, mouse I love so very much." Then I kissed him passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

I broke from the kiss and smiled at him. "You know that shower we never took last night? I think we should take it before we get something to eat."

Throttle started tracing my left leg with his tail under the sheets. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really? I think you're intentionally avoiding the question, stud."

"Maybe I am, my smokin' hot beauty. Maybe I have other things in mind for you before our afternoon fun."

"I hate to ruin the mood, but I really need that shower and something to eat. I haven't eaten since we left Chicago."

I saw the look in his eyes. Eyes that are always hidden by shades. Beautiful red Martian eyes. It dawned on him that I hadn't eaten since we left Chicago. He felt bad. He sat up and hung his feet over his side of the bed. He hung his lead down.

Crawled over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Babe, don't beat yourself up over it. We both got distracted."

He pushed my hand away. "Its no excuse for not getting you something to eat along the way."

I got up from the bed and walked around to the other side. I lifted his head up with my hand and looked straight into his eyes.

"Throttle, I'm not blaming you. I'm not even blaming myself for not telling you to stop along the way. Let's just take our shower and go get something to eat. Ok?" Then I kissed his nose.

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, then he kissed it. "I'm sorry for pushing your hand away from me. I shouldn't have. I was just upset."

"I figured that. Let's just take a shower and go eat, ok?"

"Ok. To be honest, I've been hungry since we left Chi-town, too, but I can go longer than you when it comes to food."

"The war taught you that, huh?"

"Yeah." Then he got up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. He turned around and looked at me.

"You gonna join me or what?"

"Thought you'd never ask, hot stuff." Then I walked over to the bathroom to join him in a shower.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After our shower, he dried off with short towels. What makes them think you can wrap these short things around your waist and it not show anything? I don't get it.

Throttle noticed I had something on my mind. "What's up?"

"Oh, just trying to figure out how these motels expect you to wrap these short towels around your waist and not show anything below the waist. I can't even wrap them around my whole body let alone my waist. I just don't get it."

"I don't think they were meant to be wrapped around the waist. Besides, I prefer seeing your whole naked body when we're alone." Then he wrapped his tail around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You seem to use that tail for just about everything. Is there anything you don't use it for?"

"Nope. How do you think you got off without penetration last night?"

My eyes went wide at what he said. "You used your tail to get me off while you were exploring my body? Mmmmmm, nice."

"I had some naughty ideas I wanted to share with you before you decided you wanted to take a shower and go get something to eat."

"There's always after we eat. Its still early. Are we staying another night or head back to Anaheim?"

"I planned to stay another night. We still have one more event before we head back to Chicago."

"Yeah, what?"

"I'm not telling you. These last 2 events are a secret. You'll know when we get there for this event this afternoon." Then I felt his tail creep down my body and between my legs.

"Your tail is trying to get fresh with me, babe."

I looked into his eyes and saw the mischievous look. He had that planned. I shook my head.

"I can't help what my tail does. Sometimes it has a mind of its own. But this time I'm in control of what its doing right now. I can tell that you're in heat. Not just from slipping my tail between your legs but because I can smell the pheromones, too. I have a sensitive nose."

"Yeah, I am. You planning what I think?"

"Thought about it. Its usually the right time to mate."

"Think we could get the room for 2 more nights then? Only if you planned to mate with me and start a family, I'm all for it."

That piece of news shocked him. "Really? Are you sure about this, Michelle? I wanted to wait but since you are in heat and I don't know when I'll get another chance to mate with you again."

"What better time than while I'm on a weekend vacay. Would love to give Charley the good news if I end up pregnant."

"I know my parents would be happy to be grandparents, even if their grandchild was half Human and half Martian Mouse."

"Think the guys would be happy for us?"

"I know Modo would be, but I'm not sure about Vinnie. Once you're pregnant, I may give up the fighting just so you don't have to worry about me."

"Throttle, no! I want you to keep fighting until Limburger is taken back to Mars for trial. All I want you to do is be careful out there, ok?"

Throttle smiled at me and nodded. "I promise, babe. I'll be very careful." Then he kissed me.

After we broke from the kiss, I told him we can wait until after this event to get something to eat.

"You sure you can wait that long?"

"Yep. I've gone this long without food, I think I can wait a little longer. It seems that your tail has other plans for me."

He smiled slyly. "You absolutely sure you wanna do this?"

"Throttle, if I wasn't sure I wouldn't be asking about staying 2 more nights."

"I have protection in my wallet if you prefer that when we mate."

"Throttle, why are you stalling? I told you that I want to mate with you and if you don't take me soon, I'm going to take you and its going to be rough."

Next thing I knew, he had my back against the wall nuzzling my neck and his tail playing with my clit. It didn't take him long to get me excited.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

All morning we made love. He was very careful when inserting his yummy shaft into me. He was pretty big. From the way he made love to me, I could tell its been a long time for both of us. Probably more him than me. I was loving the way he left kisses and small bites on my body. That tail of his is a wonderful thing.

I think I came like 3 times and he was loving it. He came about the same time. We were both hoping that I end up pregnant. I'm going to give it a few days then get a pregnancy test to find out. Until then, I'm gonna go about my normal thing.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He rolled me over onto my back on the bed and stared into my eyes. I could tell he had so much love for me just by looking into his eyes. He then bent down and kissed me very passionately. I grabbed the back of his head with my left hand and ran my fingers through his tan fur. My right hand went roaming down to his ass and squeezed it hard.

"Mmmmm, baby. Didn't think you'd go for more."

"I noticed you hadn't pulled out yet, so you must be still hard."

"You have no idea, beautiful. I normally wouldn't speak this way with any woman I'm dating but after hearing all your naughty and vulgar speak, which is a major turn on for me, I wanna fuck you hard right now, baby."

"I love when you talk nasty to me, you naughty mouse. It turns me on when you speak like that."

The way I talked to him spurred him. He started thrusting deep and hard into me. He had me screaming in ecstasy. He whispered nasty things into my ear. Things he wanted to do to me later tonight.

He made one final deep and hard thrust and came hard. He went rigid as he came. I felt him cum in me, then watched him collapse afterwards. He rolled over onto his back, finally limp.

"Damn Throttle. That was intense. I had no idea you like to play rough like me. What a turn on."

He looked at me and smiled. "Let's take another shower and get ready to go. I'll go see if I can get this room for a couple more nights before I take a shower. Go ahead and take one without me."

"Ok. Might want to put your pants on before going to the office."

He grabbed his pants and put them back on, then left to go see about staying a couple more nights. He walked to the office barefoot.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

While I was taking my shower, Throttle came back into the room. He walked into the bathroom and told me that we have the room for the next couple nights. "Awesome. Can't wait for you to do those naughty things to me tonight. Does one of them use handcuffs, too?"

"Yep. I told the guy in the office that I might be putting holes in the wall. He said that it was ok since all the rooms were going to get remodeled next week."

"Even better. One of my fantasies is to handcuff my boyfriend to a wall or bed and have my way with him."

"Mmmmmm. I like that idea. I might let you tonight. I've always wanted to be dominated by a strong woman. I find that hot."

"Go take your shower before we end up making love again. Not that I'm complaining, but we need to get to that event you're taking me to. I do need to get my extra change of clothes out of the saddle bag, though."

"Not a problem. I'll go get them, then take a shower. Don't be surprised if you hear me moaning in the shower. I might be stroking myself. I'm starting to get hard again."

"Better get my clothes then before you get yourself off."

"After I get them, did you wanna watch me?"

"I love watching guys get themselves off. It's a turn on for me."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After he got my extra clothes, I got dressed then walked into the bathroom and saw him stroking himself. I was getting turned on watching him.

I checked my phone for the time and noticed that it was nearly noon. "Hey, what time is that event?"

"12:30p, why?"

"Its almost noon, that's why."

"Ok. We can grab something to eat while we wait. They're giving out lunch to those participating."

"Cool. Finish up then get dressed. I packed comfortable shoes for you. I had kept some of my dad's shoes in case I end up with a guy who has the same shoe size. I think you can fit into them."

I pulled out a pair of black tennis shoes that were size 10. Throttle looked like he could wear a size 10. I was hoping, anyway.

After he finished his shower, he dried off and got dressed. He wore the shorts I gave him and then he tried on the shoes. They fit him. I was surprised.

"They look good on you, Throttle. You can keep them. Bet they feel better than your boots right now, huh?"

"Yep. They feel much better. Thanks babe." Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We grabbed the keys to our room and headed out to the bike. Throttle unlocked the saddles bags and grabbed the helmets. We put them on and got on the bike. We headed for whatever place he has paid for me.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When we got there, he told me what we are doing this afternoon. I was surprised that it was an obstacle course. He was right about them giving out free lunch to the participants. I was hungry as hell.

While we were eating our lunch, my phone was ringing. I looked at who was calling me. "I think its for you, babe." Then I showed him. It was the guys at the ball field. I gave him my phone and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro. Where are you?"

"In California, Modo. Why? What's going on?"

"We need you back here, bro. I just got word that there's a ship coming for us. All 3 of us."

"Who sent it?"

"Stoker."

"I thought him and Carbine were mouse napped?"

"They managed to escape and now he wants us back on Mars."

"I'm not going back, Modo. I have nothing left there. I told Michelle that, too."

"He wasn't asking. He was ordering us back. He plans on sending 3 different mice to bring Limburger to justice. He thinks that we have been slacking."

"Slacking?! The hell we have! He wants me to go back then he has to come to California to get me. I'm not leaving Michelle behind and she knows it."

"Charley isn't happy that we have to go back, either. She's family, Throttle. She's taken good care of us when we're sick, when we've been hurt. Taken care of our bikes. After she heard everything over the CB, she went up to her loft and locked the door. She's been crying ever since. Even Vinnie can't get her to open the door."

Throttle sighed. "Damn it. Why now? He needs to get a life and stop interrupting ours."

I looked at Throttle. I didn't like the look on his face. It wasn't good news from the guys. Throttle looked pissed.

"I'm sticking to my word, Modo. I'm not leaving. Stoker can kiss my ass."

"Why don't you call him and tell him that, then. I understand you're frustrated, bro. Do you think I wanna go back? I had planned to have Rimfire stay here on Earth so I can keep an eye on him."

"He's not a kid anymore, big fella. He's grown up now and helping the war effort. Gotta give him space to be his own mouse."

"That's easy for you to say, bro. You don't have kids. Rimfire is my nephew. I worry about him."

"I know you do, Modo. I have to get going but I will be getting a hold of Stoker and telling him where he can shove those orders."

"Be safe, bro. Talk to you later." Then Throttle hung up. He gave me my phone back.

"You ok? You look pissed about something."

"Can it wait until we're done here?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool. Let's go. Its time to get the orientation."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We went inside so we could get an orientation about the course. They wanted to make sure everyone was safe when going through the course. They gave us an overview of the course from the sky. It was huge. I was going to have lots of fun.

After the orientation, we were taken to the beginning of the course. We were paired up with 2 other people. They looked at Throttle and asked if he was really a giant mouse.

"Yes, he is. He's from Mars and my boyfriend."

"Are you happy with him?"

I looked at the guy who was standing next to me in complete shock. Am I happy with him? What kind of question is that?

"Of course I am. We're proof that interspecies can date and be happy together."

Throttle put his hand on my shoulder. "That's right, babe. I love you more than you know."

I put my hand on his. "I love you too, Throttle. Thank you for everything and thank you for a great weekend."

"You don't need to thank me, Michelle. I'm just glad you're having fun."

The 2 people that are teamed up with us recognized my name. "You're not _THE_ Michelle Montana, famous bounty hunter, are you?"

Throttle looked at me. I looked at him and hung my head down. I didn't want him knowing my last name just yet.

"Your last name is Montana? I like it. Why didn't you want me knowing it?"

"Cause of this. Not even Charley knows it. I'm sorry babe." Then I looked at our team mates.

"Yes, I am the famous bounty hunter. Please don't tell anyone. I've given up that life."

"No problem. Let's just have fun and work as a team. Sound good?"

"Sure does."

Then the starting gun went off and we headed into the obstacle course. I was going to have as much fun as I can.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As we entered the final stretch of the course, I noticed that one of our team mates was missing. We were given walkie-talkies in case any of us got separated. I called over the walkie-talkie to our male team mate and he radioed back that he got stuck at one of the obstacles. I told Throttle to go back for him.

"We're going to finish this all together."

"I hear ya, babe. Be back soon."

We waited for about 15 mins. and sure enough, Throttle came back with our male team mate. He carried him on his back and all 4 of us finished the course in record time.

The owner of the course came over to us and told all of us that we broke the current record and that the next time we come we get a free run through the course. Just Throttle and I next time around.

"Cool. Thanks. Our team mate needs some medical attention. He looks like he busted his ankle."

"We'll get him life flighted to the nearest hospital. Thank you for going back for him. True sportsmanship."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After we were done at the obstacle course, we headed out for dinner. Throttle took me to a nice restaurant for dinner.

When we pulled up to the restaurant I noticed it was a restaurant that I hadn't eaten at in a long time.

"I haven't eaten at this restaurant in a very long time. I didn't think it was even still in business. I love their food."

"The food is that good here? I've never eaten seafood before. Thought I'd try it."

"Sizzler has great seafood. Their steaks are awesome, too."

"What do you plan to get, babe?"

"Steak and all you can eat shrimp. I love their shrimp."

"I think I might try that. If I don't like the shrimp, I know you'll eat it. I can always eat the steak."

We walked in and stood in line. While we waited, we looked at the menu to make sure there wasn't anything else we wanted.

We got up to the counter and ordered our dinner. The person behind the counter looked at Throttle strangely.

"Don't ask. I'm tired of telling people. He's a Martian Mouse, ok."

"No problem. So you want 2 steak and all you can eat shrimp, right?"

"Yes. And 2 sodas."

"Got it. 2 steak and shrimp and 2 sodas. That'll be $ 28.45. Here's your cups for your sodas."

Throttle gave the person his card and it was ran. His card cleared and the dinner was paid for. I hugged Throttle. "Thanks babe."

"You're welcome, beautiful." I grabbed the cups for our sodas and then we looked for a place to sit.

"How about a booth?"

"Fine with me." Then we found a booth to sit at.

I grabbed the cups and went to get our sodas. I got Diet Dew and got Throttle root beer, then went back to the booth we were sitting at.

I set both drinks down on the table, then sat down next to him.

"Did you enjoy the course, Michelle?"

"Very much. That's what I need to get back into shape so I can get back into the cage and fight."

"No. That is not going to happen."

I looked at him in shock. "But its ok for you to go out and fight a bunch of goons and Greasepit?"

Throttle was about to retort, but then he realized that I was right. If he could go out and fight why can't I?

"Point made. You are a good fighter. I don't want you getting mad at me and starting a fight. I'm sorry babe. I'm a bit over protective of you, that's all."

I smiled at him. "I understand that. I do, but you know I can handle my own in the cage."

"Yes, you can. I can't tell you to be careful cause it's a bloody sport."

While we were talking, our food came. It looked so good. I went to work on the shrimp immediately. I didn't bother with the breading.


	9. Chapter 9

2 hours later, we finally finished dinner. Throttle actually enjoyed the shrimp even with the breading on them.

"You were right about the shrimp, babe. It was good. I can't believe I ate 12 plates of shrimp. Hell, you ate more than me. You ate 15 plates of shrimp. Where did you put it all?"

"I love shrimp. I use to eat that much when I was younger. I feel like I could eat more but if I do, I might get sick. I'm comfy with what I ate"

"I'm glad you're satisfied. Steak was damn good, too."

"Yeah, it was. Let's get back to the hotel so I can get some sleep before you decide to play rough and naughty with me."

"I need to leave a tip. How much do you think I should leave?"

"How about $10? They were pretty quick when bringing the plates of shrimp."

"True. $10 sounds good to me." Then he left a $10 dollar bill, then we left.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We got back to the hotel around 8p. We got off the bike and locked up the helmets. I took the key out of my pocket and unlocked our door, then walked in.

I set the key on the dresser and sat down on the bed. I noticed that the bed had been cleaned up and made. The whole room had been cleaned up. Now we can mess it up again.

I took my shoes off, got out of my clothes and crawled under the blankets. I was very tired after running that obstacle course.

Throttle took his shoes off and got out of his clothes and crawled in with me. He pulled me closer to him and sighed in complete content. He whispered into my ear, "I love you, Michelle Montana. I love you with every fiber of my being. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I looked over my shoulder. I was very tired and was half asleep when he popped the question.

"I want to know if you, Michelle Montana, will be my wife?"

I fell asleep looking at him. My head rolled forward and fell onto the pillow.

"You can give me your answer later, baby. No need to answer right away. Sweet dreams, my love."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

During the night, I woke up in a cold sweat. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I turned the water on and splashed cold water on my face then looked in the mirror. I didn't look too good.

'Wonder if it was something I ate at dinner?'

A few minutes later, Throttle woke up and noticed I wasn't in bed. He got up and saw the light on in the bathroom. He walked in there and saw me standing over the sink.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "You ok, babe?"

I looked at him. "You don't look so good. You better lay back down. I'll see if I can get a thermometer from the office."

He helped me back to the bed and helped me lay back down. Then he put his pants back on, grabbed the key off the dresser and headed out the door and to the office.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Throttle was glad that someone was still in the office when he walked in. "Mr. Thornboy. How can I help you?"

"Do you have a thermometer? My girlfriend is sick."

"Yeah, give me a few to get it." Then the desk clerk left to get the thermometer.

A few minutes later, the clerk came back with the thermometer. He handed it over to Throttle.

"If there's anything else you need, please call and I'll make it happen. I hope your girlfriend gets better."

"I hope so too. Thank you." Then he left the office and ran back to the room, thermometer in hand.

As Throttle opened the door, he saw that I was up again. I was back in the bathroom, splashing more cold water on my face.

Throttle walked back into the bathroom and guided me back to the bed. "You need to stay in bed, Mike. Please. I brought a thermometer to take your temp."

He put the thermometer under my tongue. He was hoping that I didn't need to go to the hospital.

He pulled the thermometer out and saw the temp. It wasn't good. He picked up the phone and called the office.

"Front office. How may I help you?"

"This is Throttle Thornboy. I was just in the office. My girlfriend needs an ambulance. She has a temp. of 110 degrees."

"I'll call immediately. Just get her in something comfortable."

"I will. Thank you." Then he hung up the phone. Throttle wrapped me up in the bed sheet after he pulled it off the bed.

Throttle propped the door open for the EMT's, then sat down next to me and held me until they came.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

About 20 min. later, the ambulance came and the EMT's came in and asked what was wrong with me.

"She woke up in a cold sweat about an hour or so ago and splashed cold water on her face. She currently has a temp. of 110 degrees. I was told to get her in something comfortable so I wrapped her in a sheet."

"You did everything right, sir. Now, let us take over. We'll get her to the hospital as quick as possible."

I looked at Throttle and reached up to his face. He leaned into my hand. He held my hand against his face. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was scared. I didn't want him to leave my side.

"Sir? We need to get her on the gurney so we can load her into the ambulance."

"I need to be with her. She doesn't want me leaving her side."

"I understand that. Normally we wouldn't allow this but you can ride with her. Will your bike be safe here?"

"My bike will follow me to the hospital. As you can tell, I'm not Human. I'm from Mars and so is my bike."

"Uh…ok. We'll get her loaded into the ambulance while you get dressed. We won't leave without you."

Throttle nodded and watched them load me into the ambulance. I reached for him as they put an oxygen mask on my face.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll be there shortly." Then he quickly finished getting dressed. He left everything else we had in the room and grabbed the key.

He noticed that the desk clerk had been watching. Throttle walked up to him and told him that he didn't want the room cleaned and he'd be back as soon as he can.

"Don't worry, Mr. Thornboy. If it takes longer than what you got the room for, then I'll reimburse you for the 2 nights and you can stay free when you get back. It's the least I can do for you."

"Thank you. I appreciate everything you've done for me and my girlfriend."

"Anytime. I wish her a speedy recovery."

"Thank you." Then Throttle walked over to his bike and told it to follow the ambulance. It beeped and started its engine.

After Throttle got into the ambulance with me and the EMT's, the back doors were shut and then we were all headed for the hospital.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The ambulance arrived at the hospital, the EMT's unloaded me from the hospital. Throttle was right behind them. He promised me that he wouldn't leave my side. They rolled me into the hospital and was telling the Drs. what was wrong with me.

The Drs. immediately went to work on me. They got me hooked up to different IV's. One of the Drs. noticed Throttle and asked what happened.

"All I know is that she woke in a cold sweat, so she went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She did that one other time after I had put her back in bed. I took her temp. and it was 110 degrees, so I had the desk clerk in the office call 911. Is she going to be alright, Dr.?"

"At this point, I don't know. What was the last thing she ate before this happened?"

"She ate shrimp and steak. We both did."

"We'll do a complete workup on her and let you know what we find."

"Thank you. Can I stay with her? I gave her my word that I wouldn't leave her side."

The Dr. smiled and nodded. "Does she have any family that you could call so we can get her medical history?"

"No family left. She has a friend in Chicago. I don't know if she knows anything about Michelle's medical history. I can call her to find out."

"That would be a good idea. Give her a call and find out. I'll be back soon to check on your friend."

"Michelle is my girlfriend."

The Dr. nodded then went about his normal routine. Throttle went and sat down next to me. He pulled out my cell phone and called Charley at the garage.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chicago. The Last Chance Garage. The phone was ringing. Charley was busy and asked Modo to answer it.

"Last Chance Garage. How may I help you?"

"Hey Modo. Is Charley busy? I need to talk with her. Its important."

"I'll get her right now, Throttle." Then he asked Charley to take this call.

She picked up the receiver and asked Throttle what the problem was.

"Do you know any of Michelle's medical history, Charley?"

"Not a whole lot, why? Is she ok?"

"She's in the hospital. They're going to do a complete workup on her to find out what's wrong with her."

Charley could tell that Throttle was worried by the sound of his voice. She told Throttle what she knew of my medical history and to keep her updated when he can.

"I will Charley. Thank you for the info. I'm hoping it will help. I honestly don't know what I would do without her."

"I know you're worried about her, Throttle. The Drs. will do everything they can for her. You have to be strong for her. I'll tell Modo that Michelle is in the hospital. Do you want me to tell Vinnie, too?"

"No. The Dr. is coming back. I'll give him the info you gave me. I need to be by her side. I'll update you when I know more."

"Ok Throttle. Talk with you later." Then Throttle hung up.

The Dr. had come back with some news. At the same time he gave the Dr. the info that Charley gave him.

"That will help greatly, thank you. I got the blood work back. She's a B positive. By chance, do you know what blood type you are? Cause if you are a match, then you can help by giving a transfusion."

"I have no clue what type I am. Can I get my blood checked?"

"Yes, you can. I can do it right now."

"I don't know if Martian blood is compatible with Human blood."

"We'll find out shortly." The Dr. drew blood from Throttle and took it to the lab personally to check.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

About an hour later, the Dr. came back and told Throttle that not only is he a match to me, but that Martian blood is compatible with Human blood. He had done a test to see if it was compatible.

"That's great. I wanna help in any way I can. I can't lose her."

"I'll get another bed moved over by your girlfriend and we'll start the transfusion. There's something in her blood that's toxic and that's why she's so sick."

"So, with me giving blood might get rid of the toxins in her blood?"

"From what I saw in my test, your Martian blood destroyed toxins like they were nothing."

"Then let's do it. I can't bare to lose her."

The Dr. got another bed moved over next to mine. Throttle laid down on it and let the nurses hook him with IV's. They got him ready for the blood transfusion.

I looked over at Throttle and couldn't believe what was going on. I couldn't speak cause I had a tube down my throat. I showed the nurse that I needed something to write on. They brought over a white board, pen and eraser for me to use.

'What are you doing?'

Throttle looked at the white board. "I'm gonna save your life, babe."

'What do you mean? What's wrong with me?'

"Your blood has toxins in it that are making you very sick. My blood is going to save your life. After this transfusion, you will be half Martian Mouse by blood."

I put a big smiley face on the white board and showed him. Then I wrote under it that I loved him.

"I love you too, Michelle. Sorry for calling you Mike, but I was worried about you."

I erased the board and wrote something on it. 'Don't worry about it, baby. I love you no matter what happens here.'

"You're going to survive this. I can feel it deep inside."

The nurse told Throttle that they were ready to start the transfusion. They also brought over extra bags of B positive blood so Throttle wouldn't get sick.

He nodded then watched them start the transfusion to help save my life.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Throttle had fallen asleep during the transfusion. I managed to grab a hold of his hand and held it while the transfusion was happening.

I didn't think Martian blood was compatible with Human blood, but the Dr. said it was. He had done a test himself to see. And it turns out that Throttle and I have the same blood type.

After about 3 hrs., the transfusion was complete. They used about 2 bags of B positive on Throttle so he wouldn't get sick. The Dr. told us that we would be staying in the hospital for a few days and by then the tube will come out of my mouth and throat.

"Can I call my friend and let her know that Michelle is going to be ok?"

"I think it would be better to wait until tomorrow to call her."

"I told her I would keep her updated. I'll try to make it quick."

"Ok. Make it as quick as possible. You both need rest."


	10. Chapter 10

Over the few days, which actually turned out to be almost a week, I had gotten the tube removed and was hoarse. I looked over at Throttle and saw that he was fast asleep. I also noticed that he didn't have his shades on.

'He probably left them at the motel.'

A nurse came in and gave me a menu so I can pick what I wanted to eat now that I have the tube out. I looked at the nurse and noticed that it was a male nurse.

"I'm so glad to have that blasted tube out. I just don't like getting hoarse afterwards."

"I know what you mean. I had one down my throat when I had surgery about 3 years ago. Pain in the ass."

"Now I sound like my boyfriend. How bad is that?"

"After drinking liquids and whatnot, you'll get your regular voice back."

"That's good to know." Then I looked through the menu. "Let's see. What time is it?"

"Its 9a. Breakfast time."

"So, I'll have scrambled eggs, toast, orange juice and the same thing for my boyfriend. He needs to eat, too."

"Ok. I'll make sure to tell them to double your order. I'll be back soon with your breakfasts."

"Thanks."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After the male nurse left, I carefully got out of bed and stepped over to Throttle's bed and shook him a bit.

He woke up and looked at me. The best he could, anyway. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How you feeling, beautiful?"

"A bit better. I'm just glad that damn tube is out, but now I sound like you."

Throttle chuckled a bit. "So you do. I meant to tell you that when I called Charley, it was about your medical history. I'm glad she knew some of your medical history. You would have been dead if she hadn't given me the right medical info. I also called her the other day to let her know that you are still alive. She had Modo listening in, too. They're both glad that you're ok."

"I'm glad to be alive, too." Then I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Throttle. Thank you for saving my life."

He smiled at me. "You're welcome, Michelle. I love you dearly and would give my life for you. Hell, I practically did. I believe it's going to be more likely that when we have kids, they will be Martian Mouse since you have my blood running through you now."

"When we get released and we go back to the motel, I wanna pick up where we left off before I got sick. I had planned on handcuffing you to the bed and having my way with you."

"Mmmmmm, kinky little minx, aren't you?"

I leaned down by his ear and whispered, "you have no idea how kinky I am, handsome."

I saw something moving from the corner of my eye. I looked over and his thick, yummy rod was standing up at attention.

"That could be a problem considering we are in a hospital and no real privacy."

"That's ok. We can always use the bathroom. I never did make love to you in the shower."

"Have you been able to move around? I know they had me up and around a day after the blood transfusion."

"I think I've been up once and that was to use the bathroom. I think I better get out of bed and move around. Have they brought the menu in yet?"

"Yeah. I got a double order of scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice. That ok?"

"That sounds great. I'm sorry your vacay got ruined."

"Babe, this is not your fault. I was never tested for toxins in my blood and I don't know why."

"They took some of your blood before the transfusion and ran tests on it. You are a walking mystery. That's what the Dr. said, anyway."

Throttle got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Even with a hard on, he needed to take a leak.

I walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I leaned against it and watched him take a leak. He was still hard after using the toilet. He had started stroking it, so I had to push him against the bathroom wall and kiss him. He turned me around and put me against the wall and lifted my left leg up and with his tail, tested to see if I was wet.

He brought his tail up to his nose and sniffed it. "Mmmmm. You're nice and wet, baby. I wanna make love to you so bad right now."

"Nothing stopping you, hottie. You have me right where you want me. All you have to do is slide your rock hard cock into my wet pussy and fuck me."

The way I was talking to him spurred him on. He slid that rock hard erection into me and slowly and lovingly made love to me.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

During our time in the bathroom, the male nurse came in with our breakfast. He heard noises in the bathroom and decided to see what it was. He opened the door and saw us making love. We looked at him then went back to what we were doing. He thought that was hot, but knew that if he got involved while on duty, he'd get in trouble.

He decided to leave his name and cell number on the tray then left. He had to go take a break so he could get off after seeing us making love.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I almost wanted him to join in."

"Really? You're into 3somes?"

"Oh yeah. You've never been in one?"

"Nope. Just him watching for a few seconds almost made me cum."

"I want you to cum hard in me right now. Fuck me hard, baby."

He pounded my pussy so hard that he came hard. He stood rigid as he was cumming in me.

He felt so damn good. I love having him inside me. Thrusting deep into me.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After we ate, we did some walking around with our IV stands that we were still connected to.

The Dr. came in and noticed that we had been walking around. He was glad.

"Hey doc. When can we leave?"

"I have your discharge papers right now. I came in to see if you were moving around before discharging you both."

Throttle and I looked at each other and smiled, then looked back at the doc. "I'll be glad to get out of here."

"Me too, babe. I've never cared for hospitals. No offense, doc."

"None taken, Throttle."

The Dr. handed us our discharge papers. He knew I didn't have any clothes so he also had a set of sweats for me.

"I know you didn't have clothes when you came in, so I'm giving you a pair of sweats. I can't let you leave without clothes. Do you have a shirt to wear, Throttle?"

"No, I don't."

"You need one, so I also brought a shirt for you."

After we both signed the discharge papers, we got dressed, then was wheeled out to the front door.

"Another thing we can't do, doc?"

"Afraid so, Michelle. But once you leave the front of the hospital, you won't need the wheelchairs."

"I will be glad. I know its hospital policy, but I like to walk out of a place on my own."

"I hear ya, babe. But at least we have a ride back to the motel." Throttle pointed to his bike, which was waiting for us.

"Did your bike follow you here?"

"Yep. It has an A.I. in it and it adapts to the rider. She follows me if I'm riding with someone else. She's the best bike I've ever had."

"Nice. You 2 have a good day and try to stay out of the hospital while on vacation. Ok?"

"You got it, doc. Thanks." Then I shook his hand. Throttle did to, then we got up and walked to his bike.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back at the motel, Throttle parked his bike and we got off. He headed for the office and asked if our room was still available.

"Of course it is, Mr. Thornboy. I never rented it out after you left. The room is yours for the remainder of your vacation, free of charge. I reimbursed you after left in the ambulance. How is your girlfriend?"

Throttle smiled. "She's doing great now. I think we're gonna take it easy for the next few days before going to our next destination."

"That's a good idea. I can get you a list of places close by to eat at while you're staying here."

"That would be great, thanks. I better get back to her. I have the key for the room. Bring the list by later tonight."

"No problem. Enjoy your stay with us, Mr. Thornboy."

"Please call me Throttle."

"No problem."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Throttle walked back to the room and unlocked the room door. He let me walk in first then he walked in behind me and shut the door.

He laid the key on the dresser, then took his boots off. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He noticed that I had gone into the bathroom. Throttle walked in there and asked me if I was ok.

I looked at him and smiled. "Of course I am. I'm still trying to grasp the concept of literally having bad blood flowing through me."

He put both hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "You don't have bad "blood flowing through you any more, Michelle. You have Martian blood flowing through you now. You are officially one of us, babe. Welcome to the Martian Mouse family."

"Let's hope your blood won't turn me into a Martian Mouse."

"Whether it does or not, I'm always going to love you."

"Such a sweet talker."

"And you love it."

"That I do, my tan furred handsome mouse of mine." Then I kissed his nose.

"I thought we might just rest for the next couple days. Especially after what you went through."

"I wanna finish our vacay, though. I need to get back to work soon, too."

"After what you went through, you're getting some rest. And Charley told me to let you know that you are not to come back until next month. You are on a mandatory month long vacay."

"I can't do that. I need to work, Throttle. And you need to be back in Chicago to help Vinnie and Modo."

"They can take care of themselves. They're grown mice. They can't always rely on me. They have to learn to do what they think is right and come up with their own plans. I know that sounds harsh, but it's the truth."

"I understand that, but they also look up to you since you guys have been on Earth. They don't have Stoker to help them or to lead them into battle. That's what you do."

"You have a point, babe, but as long as you're here, I'm staying here with you. I won't leave you alone with no transportation."

"I'm not going to argue with you, Throttle. Now, I'd like to take a shower by myself, please."

"Ok babe." Then he closed the bathroom door on his way out.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Throttle decided to leave a note and then take off for a while. He looked for the nearest bar. He didn't blame me for not wanting to start a fight. It probably would have resulted in me getting upset and him storming out. He still ended up leaving, but just to clear his head for a while.

Back at the motel, I had just finished my shower. "Hey babe. You wanna go get something to eat?"

I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Throttle wasn't in the room. I saw a note on the dresser. I picked it up and read it.

"Gone out to clear my head.  
Be back later.  
Throttle."

"Guess I'm going out to eat by myself." Then I remembered I don't have any money. "Guess I'm not going anywhere. I'll just crawl under the blankets, get warm and fall asleep."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

5 hrs. later, Throttle showed back up completely plastered. His bike drove him back to the motel since he would have been all over the road and would have gotten himself killed.

He put the key in the door and stumbled into the room. I woke up and saw him stumbling around. He was trying to get his boots off and nearly falling over every time. I got out of bed and helped him over to the edge of the bed. I sat him down and I took his boots off. I also undressed him and helped him into bed.

It was like taking care of a child, but with Throttle, it was like taking care of a grown ass child. I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe he was drunk. It was ridiculous. He's going to have a major hangover in the morning. I grabbed the waste basket that was in the bathroom and set it on his side of the bed.

I got back into bed and went back to sleep until morning.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning wasn't very nice for Throttle. He woke up and bent over the side of the bed and puked into the waste basket I set beside him. I woke up to his puking. I looked over at him. I felt sorry for him, but only a little bit. He went and got drunk. He could have stayed here and we could have gone out to dinner.

I got out of bed and walked around to his side of the bed and stroked the back of his head. He looked up at me and smiled a little bit. I smiled back. I went and got a damp cloth out of the bathroom then had Throttle lay back on the pillow and I placed the damp cloth on his forehead.

"Babe, why did you go get drunk last night?"

"I needed to clear my head. I knew you didn't want to start a fight, so it was just easier for me to not be in the same room with you in case it turned into an argument."

"I don't think it would have turned into an argument. I ended it before it got started. I am going to need your card though. I haven't eaten since the night before. I went to bed hungry while you were at the nearest bar, getting drunk."

"I'm sorry babe. I really am. Drinking is how I cope with my problems."

"Do the guys or Charley know about this problem?"

"No. I usually leave the scoreboard late at night and head down to the nearest bar and drink my problems away."

"You, my handsome mouse, are an alcoholic. You need to get help."

"Its not like I go drink all the time. I use to drink a lot after my calls with my ex, Carbine. She was the reason I was drinking so much. Then last night…"

"You went out and got drunk. Please stop before you kill yourself."

Throttle saw the tears in my eyes. He reached up and wiped them away. "Please don't cry, Mike."


	11. Chapter 11

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't be crying? I get no call from you as to where you're at. You go get drunk, then ride your bike back here. You could have gotten yourself killed." I had tears flowing down my face. I ran to the bathroom and shut the door, then slid down to the floor, still crying.

Throttle carefully got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and opened the door. He saw me sitting behind the door, head in between my knees, crying. He came in and kneeled down in front of me. He lifted my head up and saw the streaks of tears down my face.

"I don't like when women cry. Makes my heart break. I'm so sorry for making you worry about me. Maybe I shouldn't have told Charley not to get me that cell phone. When we get back to Chicago, I'll have Charley hook me up with a cell phone, ok."

I wiped my face with my hand and smiled. "That's my girl. No more tears, ok?"

I nodded my head. "While you were out, Charley text me."

"What did she want?"

"Vinnie is in the hospital there. Food poisoning. She wants you to head back as soon as you can. The Drs. at the hospital need to know how to deal with Martian Mouse physiology so they can help Vinnie. Right now, they have him on a morphine drip to ease the pain."

The look in Throttle's eyes made me wanna cry again. "But babe, what about you? I can't leave you here alone."

"I'll be fine. We can pick up on our vacay when you get back. I just need money."

"Let me call my card and make you a secondary holder of the card." I got up and went out to the other room and grabbed my phone. I turned around and he was standing right in front of me. I handed him my phone and he called the card company.

About 10 mins. later, the authorization of a secondary holder was approved. He handed me the phone back and got his wallet out. He gave me his card to use while he was gone.

"Just promise me that you'll be safe heading back to Chicago. And please, please call me when you get to Charley's."

He smiled at me. "I promise to call when I get to Charley's. I'll be back as soon as I can, baby."

"Take as much time as you need, Throttle. I know you've been friends with Vinnie for a long time."

"You and Charley were talking about us, huh?"

"Yep. If you guys were coming around the garage all the time, I needed to know about you guys. The basics, anyway."

"Did you ask Charley why Modo didn't give the Drs. what they needed?"

"Something about not liking hospitals. I can't imagine someone like Modo to not like hospitals."

"That is odd. I'll be sure to ask him when I get back to Chicago. I better get my things packed for my trip back."

"Just be careful. I don't wanna lose you, babe. You mean too damn much to me."

Throttle hugged and kissed me, then he started packing his things for his trip back to Chicago.

After he was done packing, he got the key out of his pocket and laid it on the dresser, then walked out to his bike. He unlocked his saddle bag and got his helmet out and at the same time, put his duffle bag in it.

He got on his bike, looked back at me while I was standing in the doorway, then put his helmet on. He started up the bike and left. I watched him go until he was out of eyesight. 'I love you, Throttle. Please come back safe.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That afternoon, I had called Charley to let her know that Throttle is on his way back to Chicago and that he is to call me as soon as he gets to get garage.

"Don't worry, Mike. I'll make sure he calls. I'm sorry to ruin your vacay."

"Don't be. Vinnie's life is more important than my vacay. How did he end up with food poisoning, anyway?"

"Bad batch of hot dogs."

"Of course. I'm managing to get Throttle to try other things, and surprisingly he's enjoyed everything he's tried."

"That's good. You getting him to take more showers, too?"

"Yep. He likes being able to have privacy when showering. No privacy at the ball field."

"I can understand that. Do you remember me telling you about the vacay brochures I saw Modo looking at?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He told me that he plans to take me on a vacay soon."

"I know he doesn't work, so how's he going to pay for the vacay? And where is he going to take you?"

"It turns out that he has been working. Its only part time, but, he works at a Harley-Davidson shop as a, get this, wrench jockey. He's been saving all his paychecks."

"You 2 would look good together. I can't see you with Vinnie, Charley."

"Hate to disappoint you, Mike, but Vinnie and I have been together for about 2 months."

"Hopefully, you tell Modo. He's more of the domestic type. Vinnie is not. He's too wild and, no offense, but too set on himself."

"Since Vinnie was admitted to the hospital, I've been rethinking my relationship with him. He's a great guy, bit wild like you said, but he can be sweet when he wants to be."

"At the wrong time from what I've heard."

"Very true, but he does mean well. Maybe you're right. Maybe I'd be better off with someone like Modo."

"I know I'm right. He treats you with the respect you deserve. Has Vinnie ever shown you respect, other than thanking you for repairing his bike?"

"Nope. Modo is always helping me around the garage, even when I don't need help. He's such a sweetheart."

"Then while you 2 are on your vacay, tell him how you feel. When I met them for the first time last week, I saw how you looked at him. You've fallen in love with Modo."

"Damn. I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Nope."

"I think I can hear Throttle's bike. Didn't he just leave there this morning?"

"Yep. I told him to be safe on the way back there. He also wants you to hook him up with a cell phone."

"Not a problem. Do I need to ask him why or are you going to tell me?"

"He came back to the motel room plastered last night. He left a note saying he'd be out for a while, but didn't say where he'd be. I was worried about where he was. No way to get a hold of him. I told him so, too. So, he apologized to me and told me that he wants you to get him a cell phone so this incident doesn't happen again."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you have domesticated him. He told me that not even Carbine could do that on his last trip to Mars. When he came back, he wasn't happy. He was never happy after his calls with her, then the last call to her was when he broke it off. He was miserable. Then last week, when you finally met the guys, I saw something in Throttle that I hadn't seen in him since they arrived on Earth. I saw him perk up. He was happy after laying eyes on you. You have made him very happy, Mike."

"He's made me very happy, too, Charley. Throttle has been so good to me. When I got sick, he offered his own blood to help me. I got a transfusion of Martian blood after finding out that him and I have the same blood type. Because of Throttle, I'm still alive."

"Hey, Throttle just pulled up. You wanna talk with him?"

"Sure. I'm glad he made it in one piece."

Charley took the phone into the garage and handed it to Throttle. "Your girlfriend is on the phone."

Throttle took the phone. "Yeah babe."

"Just making sure you arrived safely."

"Of course. Did you doubt?"

"You mice are known for riding recklessly. I have a right to be worried about you, hot stuff."

"I know you do, Michelle. I'll be back as soon as I can so we can finish that vacay."

"I don't expect you to do a turn around trip."

"Honestly babe, I can't stay away from you for long. So, I'm making it a turn around trip. Being with you is a like a breath of fresh air."

"Awwww, thanks baby. Go help Vinnie and keep me updated. I love you, Throttle."

"I will babe and I love you too." Then he hung up the phone.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

About 30 mins. later, Throttle and Charley drove to the hospital in Charley's truck. "I go from the hospital in California to the hospital here in Chicago. I just hope Vinnie will be ok. How did he land in the hospital, anyway?"

"Bad batch of hot dogs."

"Why am I not surprised. I told him that one day he would end up in the hospital, but I didn't think it would actually happen."

"Guess you guys don't have cast iron stomachs like you thought, huh?"

"I never said that. That's Vinnie's thing. Besides, Michelle has gotten me trying other things."

"That's what she told me. I told her that she's domesticated you."

Throttle looked at her. "I wouldn't go that far, Charley. Just being a good boyfriend."

"Yeah, right. I'm just glad that you're happy with her."

"Happy doesn't explain how I feel about her, Charley. I love this woman to death. I'll do anything for her."

"From what she told me, you did. You gave her a blood transfusion to save her life."

"Yes, I did and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Hell, I'd give my life for her, Charley."

"You really love her that much, Throttle?"

"Yes, I do. Don't mention this to her, but I plan to ask her to marry me after our vacay."

"My lips are sealed. Can I tell Modo at least?"

Throttle smiled. "Yeah, you can."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After they arrived at the hospital, Charley parked the truck, they got out and headed for the sliding doors of the hospital.

After they walked in, Charley asked what room Vinnie was in. The secretary pointed to the room right behind them. They turned around and saw Vinnie hooked up to all kinds of monitors.

It saddened both of them to see Vinnie like that. He should be on his bike, shooting goons, helping to take down Limburger, not in a hospital hooked up to monitors.

They walked into Vinnie's room and saw the Dr. checking on him. He looked up and saw Charley and Throttle walk in.

The Dr. came over to them. "You must be Throttle. Before we sedated your friend, he was telling us about you. I'm Dr. Satori. What can you tell me about your physiology?"

"Its no different than that of a Human, really. I just gave my girlfriend a blood transfusion earlier this week. It looks like you're doing everything just fine, Dr."

"If there's anything I need, how can I get a hold of you?"

Throttle wrote down my cell number for the Dr. "This is my girlfriend's number. You can reach me on it." Then he looked at Vinnie.

"Does he know we're here?"

"I don't know. I have to make rounds, so I'll leave you 2 with your friend. Talk to him and see if you get a response. We've tried since being sedated, but that was last night. He should have awoken by now."

"Maybe our voices might wake him up. He didn't give you any problems about being stuck with needles, did he? He doesn't like needles."

"That's why he was sedated. He wouldn't stop squirming."

"That's Vinnie. He doesn't like to stay still."

"So we've noticed. Have a good day."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After the Dr. left, Throttle pulled up a chair next to Vinnie's bed and grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it. "Hey Vinnie. Charley and I came to see you. I heard you were being a pain in the ass when they were trying to poke you with needles. You gotta get over your fear of needles."

Throttle felt a squeeze on his hand. "Charley, I think he's waking up."

Vinnie slowly opened his eyes and saw a tan blur sitting next to him. He focused his eyes better and saw Throttle. "Hey bro. How's it going?"

"Save your strength, Vinnie. Just glad that you're awake. I rushed back here to help you. I think you better lay off the dogs for a while, bro."

"I think you're right. They nearly killed me. How's that girl of yours?"

"In California waiting for me to come back. In fact, I need to call her. I told her I'd keep her updated on your condition."

"Here Throttle. Use my cell phone to call her."

"Thanks Charley." Then he took her cell phone and called me.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

California. Best Western Motel. My phone was going off. I looked at the number and saw that it was Charley's cell.

"Hello."

"Hey babe. Vinnie's awake and doing a bit better."

"That's good news. Can I talk to him for a bit?"

Throttle handed the phone over to Vinnie. "Michelle wants to talk to you, Vinnie."

Vinnie took the phone. "Hey Doll. How's the weather over there?"

"How you doing, Vin?"

"Better. I hear you were on vacation. I'm sorry for ruining it."

"Vincent, don't you dare apologize. I told Throttle that the rest of my vacay can wait until he gets back here. You're more important right now."

"Awww, thanks, but I have a good woman to come visit and you need to finish your vacay with Throttle. I'll be fine now."

"You sure, Vin?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Give the phone back to Throttle."

He handed the phone back to Throttle. "What's up, babe?"

"Vinnie told me that we need to get back to our vacay and not to worry about him."

Throttle looked at Vinnie and shook his head. He couldn't believe that Vinnie would say something like that.

"What do you think we should do? I'm fine with coming back if that's what you want?"

"If that's what you wanna do, its fine by me."

"Then as soon as Charley and I get back to the garage, I'll get on my bike and head back there."

"Stop by my place first and get some fresh clothes for me and grab those shoes for yourself. You're going to need them if we do any more hiking. I think Charley has a spare key to my place."

"Ok babe. I'll be back there as soon as I can. I love you, Michelle."

"I love you too, Throttle. Be safe."

"I will, beautiful." Then he hung up and gave Charley back her phone.

"Keep it for now, Throttle. At least until you get back from your vacay."

Then she turned to Vinnie. She gave him a kiss on his nose. "I'll be back tomorrow, Vinnie. I have to take Throttle back to the garage and finish up work."

"Ok Charley. Be careful going back to California, bro."

"I will Vinnie. Get better, ok."

Vinnie smiled and nodded his head. Then closed his eyes and drifted back into slumberland.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back at the garage, Throttle had gotten the spare key from Charley, then got his bike and headed for my place to get what I asked for.

On his way there, he met up with Modo, who was out patrolling the streets.

"Hey big fella. Everything all quiet?"

"Surprisingly, yeah. Where have you been all this time, bro?"

"California with Michelle. I came back to give the Dr. info on our physiology since Vinnie is in the hospital."

"You staying?"

"Can't Modo. I told Michelle I'd come back to California to finish our vacay."

"She has you whipped, Throttle. You don't live at the 'board with us anymore. You don't go out and patrol with us anymore, either."

"Now wait a minute! I am not whipped. I just took advantage of the quietness that's going on at lard butt's tower. You should too. We've all been overdue for a vacay, that's why I took Michelle on one to California."

"So, what are you doing right now?"

"On my way to her place to pick up some things for her and I, then I'm off to California."

"Be careful heading back there."

"I will, Modo. Later."


	12. Chapter 12

After Throttle got the stuff I asked for, he headed back on the road to California. This time he took his time getting back there. He didn't want to get into an accident. He also planned to fill up his tank on the way, too. Maybe even get a little snack while filling up his gas tank. He kept some cash in his wallet if he didn't have his card on him.

He was about to the halfway point when he decided to fill up and call me to see how I'm doing.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome. Where you at?"

"I think I'm at the Nevada/California border, but I'm not sure."

"Damn. You left Chicago like what, 2 hrs. ago?"

"About that, yeah. I should be there in about an hour or so."

"You get everything I needed, including those shoes for yourself?"

"I left the shoes by mistake. Sorry."

"Don't be. We can always get you a brand new pair in Anaheim."

"Do you really plan to see your friends again on our way back through?"

"Yeah. You also wanted to learn to ice skate, right?"

Throttle rolled his eyes. He totally forgot about that.

"I know you forgot about it. We've been busy with everything else."

"I did pick up something for you before I left Chicago, though. I'm not telling you what it is until I get there."

"Damn it. Just be careful, ok."

"I will, beautiful. See ya when I get there." Then he hung up. He got back on his bike and got on the open road.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

An hour or so later, Throttle pulled up to the motel. He shut off the bike and saw me standing in the doorway wrapped in nothing but a towel. I had just gotten out of the shower and was still wet.

He walked over to me, tail swishing back and forth, and picked me up. He gave me a big hug. After he set me back down on my feet, he planted the most passionate kiss ever on me. I was shocked. He even left a shocked look on my face after ending the kiss. He looked at me and smiled, knowing that that was the look he wanted from me.

While I stood there in shock, he got things out of the saddle bags to bring into the room, including the engagement ring he got.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After bringing everything in, shutting the door and then putting the things away, he asked me to sit down on the bed.

"What's going on, babe? I do something wrong? Did you decide to get back with your ex?"

"You did nothing wrong, babe. I would never go back to her, even if my life depended on it. What I have to say is very important. I just want you to listen to what I have to say. Ok?"

"Of course."

"Since we started dating last week, we have moved quickly in our new relationship. I wouldn't change it for nothing. You've made my life whole since I laid my eyes on you. I knew you were the one I was looking for. You're everything I've ever wanted in a woman. Strength, beauty, intelligence. I love how you fight. You're everything Carbine isn't. And that's what I love about you. You put everyone else's well being before your own. What I'm trying to say is, Michelle Montana, will you make me the happiest mouse alive and be my wife?" Then he pulled out a little red box and opened it. Inside it was a diamond ring. He took it out, then took a hold of my left hand and slid the ring on my hand.

I looked at the ring, then at him. He noticed that I had tears streaming down my face. He reached up and wiped the tears from my face with his hand and smiled at me. I smiled through the tears. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "Yes."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. He was so happy that I said yes.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chicago. Last Chance Garage. The CB was making sounds like someone was trying to get a hold of the owner. Modo walked over to it and picked up the mic.

"You got Modo Maverick on the horn."

"Good to hear a familiar voice."

"Carbine ma'am, is that you?"

"Sure is. I'm requesting to land behind the garage."

"Request granted. Modo out."

Shortly after he got off the CB with Carbine, she landed her ship. He let Charley know that Carbine is coming for a visit.

"It'll be nice to see her again. Don't tell her that Throttle has a new girlfriend. I don't know if she's gotten over him yet. Do you know if she brought Rimfire with her?"

"I didn't ask. I hope so. I love having him here every weekend. He really enjoys the different fishing holes I take him to."

"That's good. Your nephew has a good head on his shoulders. You should be proud of him, Modo."

"I'm very proud of him, Charley. He's the last of my family as far as I know. I don't know if the rest of my family is missing or dead. I need to keep a close eye on him whenever possible."

"He's not a kid anymore, Modo, but he is a good fighter." Carbine had just walked in.

"I know that, Carbine ma'am. I do worry about him. Did he come with you, by chance?"

"Not this time. Stoker is putting him through some rigorous training but he plans to come next weekend. He's been looking forward to the fishing trip to Lake Superior."

Modo smiled. "I did promise to take him there. He loves the different places I take him."

"He told me about the Lake Michigan trip from last weekend. I didn't believe it when he told me about the 7 lb. Sturgeon he caught until he showed me the picture."

"They both ate half of it and I have the other half in my freezer still."

Carbine looked around and noticed that Vinnie and Throttle weren't there.

"Where's Vinnie and Throttle?"

"Vinnie is in the hospital with food poisoning an Throttle is in California with a friend of mine. She's on a month long vacation and she asked Throttle to go with her. Let me go call him. Give me a few."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Best Western Motel in Redwood City, California. My cell went off while we were in bed watching TV. I looked at it. The caller ID said Last Chance Garage. I answered it.

"Hey Charley. What's up?"

"Hey Mike. Is Throttle there with you?"

"Yeah, hold on." Then I handed my cell over to Throttle.

"Charley wants to talk to you." He took the phone.

"Hey Charley."

"Carbine is here at the garage. Do you feel like talking with her?"

Throttle looked at me. I saw that look on his face and in his eyes. It's a depressed look.

"Give me a min. Charley." Throttle took the phone away from his ear.

"Babe, we're going to have to cut this vacation short. My ex is at the garage."

"What is she doing there?"

"No clue. I promise to take you on another vacation in about 3 months."

I smiled. "Ok babe. Let me get dressed then I'll go the motel office and see if we can reserve this room for 3 months from now."

Throttle nodded then got back on the phone with Charley. "We'll be heading out soon. Tell Carbine I'll talk with her when we get there."

"Ok Throttle. We'll see you soon." Then he hung up.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I got back just as he finished getting dressed. "We have the room reserved for 3 months from now."

"Cool. I hope she's not here for me. I told her I was done with her. Like I said earlier, you're everything Carbine is not. She's all about her career first and I was second. I was tired of competing with her damn career."

"Military women are like that. I was like that at one time. Once I retired from the Marines, I moved to Chicago to help out Charley. Then I met you and knew you were the man, er, mouse for me. I love you so much, Throttle and I can't wait to be your wife."

"Would you mind if we waited until Vinnie is out of the hospital? I would like him to be there for our wedding."

"Of course, baby. I want Vinnie there, too. Vinnie has no idea that he's going to be dumped for someone else."

"Is Charley dating someone else?"

"Yep. At least I hope they're together now."

"Her and Modo?"

I nodded my head. "Well I'll be. He told me he had a thing for Charley."

"I told her she'd be better off with someone like Modo. He treats her with the respect she deserves. Helps around the garage without being asked."

"That's Modo alright. I hope they are together. Come on, we gotta get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can spend more time with you at our place."

"What if Carbine tries to take you back?"

Throttle looked at me, then took my left hand with the engagement ring on it. "See this ring? This ring symbolizes my love and devotion for you and you only. Nothing will change how I feel about you, Michelle. Nothing. I understand your concern, I do, but I'm done with her. My love for her fizzled out a year after we crashed here on Earth."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We got back to Chicago in about 4 hrs. We stopped by my place and dropped things off then headed to the garage to deal with Carbine. I could tell Throttle wasn't looking forward to that at all.

"Do you realize she's what I would have been if I had stayed in the military? I would have been more concerned about my career than anything else. I'm glad I retied when I did."

"Would you go back if they called you back?"

"Nope. I did my 20 yrs. and retired. I'm done with the military."

"I'm glad to hear that. I know you can fight well, but I don't want you leaving me for any reason."

"What about the trips to Anaheim every winter?"

"Only if I can go with ya."

"Deal."

We had just pulled up to the garage after finishing our conversation about my trips to California during the winter.

We noticed the garage was quiet. I took my helmet off and called out to Charley.

"We're in the back office, Mike."

We walked into the back office and saw Modo, Charley and Carbine sitting at a table just talking.

"Hey Modo. Hey Charley."

"Hey Mike. Sorry about ruining your vacation."

"Don't worry about it. We'll finish it at a later time. Want me to come in tomorrow for work?"

"Nope. You're still on vacation even if its here in Chicago."

"Why aren't you on vacation, Charley? God knows you need one."

"I take mine next week. I'm shutting the garage down while on vacation. That means you are not to come in and work. Got it?"

I stood at attention and saluted. "Yes ma'am."

Charley laughed. "Smartass."

I looked at Carbine. "Who are you?"

"Michelle, this is General Carbine. My ex. Carbine, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Michelle Montana."

All 3 of them looked at each other then at us. "Fiancé?"

"Talk about stereo."

"When that happen?"

"Earlier this afternoon, when he got back to the motel. We plan to wait until Vinnie is out of the hospital to have the wedding."

Modo got up and came over to me. He gave me a hug. "Congrats Michelle." Then he looked at Throttle and also gave him a hug. "About damn time, bro."

Carbine didn't look happy that Throttle is going to marry a Human instead of a Martian mouse. I noticed the look on Carbine's face. It was one of disgust.

"What is your problem? You should be happy for him? For us."

"I'll be happy when I take him back to Mars and watch him squirm when I get him in front of Stoker."

I went wide-eyed at what she just said. I looked at Throttle. He saw the look I had on my face and wasn't happy. He could tell under that shocked look was fear. Fear that he may never come back to me.

I had to get some air. If she took him back to Mars, I would never see Throttle again. I think that was her plan from the start.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

While I was out for a walk, Throttle caught up with me on foot. He stopped me and turned me around to face him.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I had no idea she was going to do this. Honest." Then he saw tears forming in my eyes.

"Aw babe. Don't cry, please."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried more. This is not how I wanted to tell him the news. I stopped crying long enough to whisper into his ear the news I had for him.

"What? Are you sure?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm very sure. I took 2 tests and both said I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."

"Now I have a damn good reason to stay here. I'm not going to let you raise our child alone. Carbine and Stoker can go jump off a bridge and die. I'm not leaving."

"And if she makes you? I'm scared, Throttle. This is my first child."

"I'm scared too. This is my first child, too." Then he held me close to his body. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father.

"How about we walk back to the garage?"

"We're just a block from our place. We might as well head there instead."

"Sounds good to me. In the morning, you need to make an appt. to see a Dr. I want this baby to be healthy."

"Me too."

"When I saw you walk out like that, I got pissed, but not at you. I was pissed at Carbine for what she said. If Modo hadn't stopped me from nearly tearing into Carbine, she would have been dead."

"She should be dead. I wanted to tear into her, too. I don't think Modo could have stopped me."

"But you did the right thing. You walked away from a fight. A fight that would have been pointless and could get you banned from the garage and lose your friendship with Charley."

"True, but killing Carbine wouldn't be pointless. Not in my book, anyway."

"Michelle Montana! I'm surprised at you."

"What? I'm allowed to say what's on my mind."

"I know that, but you should never want someone dead."

"Says the guy who just said that his ex and Stoker can go jump off a bridge and die."

"Point made."

We had just walked up the stairs to our place and I unlocked the door. We walked in and I took my shoes off. Throttle took his boots off and closed the door. He was glad to be home.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, we woke up to a knock on the door. Throttle got up and put his shorts on then walked into the other room to see who knocked on our door.

He looked through the peep hole and saw Charley and Carbine. He groaned and called out to me.

"Charley and my ex are here, Michelle."

"Let them in, babe."

I had just walked out with a robe on and tied. My hair looked like crap, but I didn't care. I went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

Throttle had let the girls in then shut the door. He gestured towards the kitchen.

Throttle walked into the kitchen and grabbed 4 cups from the cupboard for the coffee. He set them on the counter then wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why don't you sit down and I'll take care of this. Where's the decaf coffee, babe?"

"I think its in the cupboard above your head."

He looked and there it was.

Charley looked shocked. "Since when did you start drinking decaf coffee, Mike?"

"Since I found out I was pregnant."

"Congrats, Mike. I can't wait to tell Modo the good news."

"Thanks Charley. I'm sure Modo is going to be happy about it. Throttle and I are scared, though. Its our first child together. We wanna do everything right to ensure this baby is healthy."

"Just let me know if you ever need a ride to the Dr. You shouldn't be riding on the bike now that you're pregnant. You're going to need a vehicle. I think I have an SUV sitting in the back that I can fix up for you 2."

"Thanks Charley. We appreciate it."

"Yeah, thanks Charley-girl." Then he poured 3 cups of regular coffee. He passed those to the girls and himself then started another pot of coffee for me.

Since I told him I was pregnant, he's been helping me with a lot of things. He folded and put the clothes away from the trip. He even told me last night before we went to bed that he was going to make a Dr. appt. for me.

"After the cup of coffee, I have to take you back to Mars, Throttle. I understand that you 2 are expecting your first child, but regulations are what they are. Even if I could let this slide, Stoker will have my head."

"He won't be the only one." I had muttered that under my breath, unfortunately she heard it.

"Do you think I want to take him back to Mars since you 2 are starting a family? I would rather leave him here to take care of you. To do what a new father should be doing. I'm very sorry, Michelle. I don't even know if he'll be allowed to come back to Earth after."

"How do I get a hold of Stoker? Maybe if he hears why Throttle can't leave, maybe he'll reconsider."

"Not likely. Once Stoker puts his mind to something, his mind is set. He wants Throttle to come back to Mars but didn't say why. If I had to guess, its probably the same thing Rimfire is going through. Once he's done, Rimfire will be relocated here and take Throttle's place."

I got up from the kitchen table and headed to my room. I was devastated. I was going to lose him. Our baby is going to grow up with no father. How can someone like Stoker do that?

Both Throttle and Charley came into my room and sat down next to me. Throttle sat on my left and Charley sat on my right.

Throttle didn't like what was going to happen. That our baby is going to grow up without him. Charley knew this was going to crush me. Having to watch Throttle leave and never come back to his family. To get married like we wanted. Everything he's always wanted is going to go up in smoke unless someone convinces Stoker to let Throttle stay and be with his family.

Throttle put his hand on my left leg. I looked at him. I was in tears. He didn't blame me. He was on verge of tears himself.

"Babe, I…."

"Just do what you need to do, Throttle and hopefully you'll be able to come back."

"Promise me you'll keep me updated on your pregnancy. First sign of a problem, I'm on the next ship back here."

"I don't want you leaving at all, but I don't want you getting in trouble either. I don't know what to do, Throttle. I'm scared."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to him.

"Mike, I'll help you with anything you need. I'll take you where you need to go, help with the baby after its born. You won't be alone in raising your child. I'll make sure of that."

I looked at Charley and smiled.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and Carbine walked in. "Throttle, its time."

Throttle sighed. Charley got up and ushered Carbine out of my bedroom. "We'll be downstairs waiting, Throttle."

He looked up at Charley and smiled. "Thanks Charley."

Throttle spent just a few more minutes with me before standing up. "I'm gonna leave my bike here with you for protection. She'll have explicit instructions to protect you at all costs. She knows Charley, Modo and Vinnie, so she won't fire on them. I'm gonna miss you and our baby, Michelle. We never discussed names, but if it's a girl, Raven. If it's a boy, Chet. I've always liked those names."

He saw me crying again as he walked out of my bedroom one last time. It broke his heart to see me crying and knowing that he is the cause of it. He walked back over to me and gave me one more passionate kiss before he left for good.

"I love you, Throttle. Please try to call so I know you're ok."

"I will. Don't ever take your ring off. If and when I come back, we will get married. I give you my word. I better go before Carbine comes back up to drag me downstairs."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Last Chance Garage. Charley pulled up to the garage and all 3 of them got out. "I can't believe you left your bike with her."

"Why is that hard to believe, Carbine? Michelle needs protection and my bike will do just that."

"I'm very sorry to do this to you, Throttle. I know it hurts both of you."

"I appreciate the concern. I just hope I'll be able to come back."

"I hope you're able to come back, too. I feel bad for taking you away from your unborn child and fiancé. I'll find a way for you to come back while you're doing whatever it is Stoker wants you to do."

Throttle smiled. "Thanks Carbine. I know we didn't part on the best of terms but thank you for being a friend. With what I'm going through right now, I need all the friends I can get."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Charley went to the scoreboard to get Modo, then swing by my place to check on me since the ship left. She felt so bad for me but she also felt bad for Throttle cause he won't be here to see his child be born.

Modo was standing outside of the ballfield when Charley pulled up. He got in and noticed the sad look on Charley's face.

"What's wrong, Charley? Carbine left, didn't she?"

"Her and Throttle left about 10 mins. ago."

"Throttle? Why did he leave with her? He's not cheating on Michelle is he?"

"No. Stoker called him back to Mars for some kind of intense training. When Rimfire is done with the same training, he's being relocated here and taking over Throttle's position on the team."

"How's Michelle taking this?"

"Hard. She's pregnant with his child. Her baby is going to grow up without a father in its life. What makes Stoker think this is ok to do to a family?"

"Its not ok. People are going to think he's a deadbeat father and that's not Throttle at all. Did Carbine even apologize for what she was doing to his family?"

"Yes, she did. I told Mike that anything she needs, I'll be there to help her. Even help with the baby."

"We both will. That baby is going to need a male figure in its life. If Michelle allows me to, I'd like to be the baby's uncle."

"I'm sure she will."

They had just pulled up to the apartment complex where I live. I heard a vehicle pull up and looked out the window. It was Charley and Modo. I opened my window and heard Throttle's bike beep at me.

"I know they're here, girl. Thank you. Come on up and come on in, you 2."

They walked up to my door and walked in. Charley closed the door behind her. "How you holding up, Mike?"

"I won't lie Charley. Its going to be hard for a while. I don't know if I can do this alone, though. Throttle was going to make a Dr. appt. for me later today, but I…"

Modo walked up to me and gave me a hug. "We'll help you with anything you need, Michelle. I mean anything. When Charley can't come pick you up, I will. You won't be doing this alone."

"Thanks Modo. Everything Throttle and I had planned for is now up in smoke. Marriage, finishing my vacation in 3 months. All gone. I feel empty inside and it hurts. I don't know what I'm going to do without Throttle. He saved my life."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

3 months had gone by and Carbine was still trying to find a way for Throttle to go back to Earth and be with his fiancé and unborn child. It seemed that Stoker didn't care if Throttle was going to be a father or engaged.

Rimfire still gets to have his weekend visits but Throttle doesn't. Carbine couldn't see how that was fair. She made sure Throttle got the emails I had Charley send. Stoker did let Throttle Skype with me every night but it's not the same.

Today Carbine called Throttle into her office to talk with him about a plan she has to get him back to Earth. 'I hope this plan works.'

Throttle walked into Carbine's office and sat down. "Please tell me you found a way to get back to Earth? I can't take any more of Stoker. He allows me to Skype with Michelle for 15 mins. every night. I nearly cry after I get off the computer with her. This is breaking my heart, Carbine. I need to be with her."

"I know you do, Throttle. I had gotten 2 emails this morning from Charley. One is updating you on Michelle and the other is on Vinnie. The Dr. at Chicago Mercy General needs you to come in as soon as possible. He's taken a turn for the worse."

"Can I see the email about Vinnie."

"Sure." Then she pulled up the email about Vinnie. He came around the desk and read the email. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

"I have to go back, Carbine. I'm not going to leave him to die like that. Charley would never forgive me. Neither would Modo."

"I'll print this out and we'll take it to Stoker. I'm sorry things aren't going your way, Throttle. Stoker has been an ass about this whole thing. If I had been in charge of this training, you wouldn't be here right now."

Carbine printed out the email, then they headed for Stoker's office. They were both hoping this got Throttle out of training for good.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stoker's office. Carbine knocked on the door. "Come on in, Carbine."

Both Carbine and Throttle walked into his office. "I wasn't expecting Throttle to be with you. What can I do for both of you?"

Carbine handed Stoker the email about Vinnie. As he read it, his ears drooped a bit. He looked up at Throttle and Carbine.

"If I had known that Vinnie was in the hospital, I wouldn't have had Carbine come get you. This email will get you back to Earth, Throttle. I was being insensitive about everything. You should be there for your family and friends above anything else. Take Rimfire with you. Tell him he can stay on Earth with you guys."

Throttle looked at Carbine and smiled. He was so happy to be going back to Earth. "Let's go tell Rimfire the good news."

They left Stoker's office and went in search of Rimfire to tell him the good news.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

All 3 mice were back on Earth by late that night. Carbine landed the ship behind the garage like last time. Carbine told Throttle to wait until it was time. Throttle nodded and stayed in the ship. Carbine and Rimfire walked into the garage and surprised Charley and Modo.

"Hey uncle Modo."

"Rimfire! But its not Friday. Why are you here?"

"He's been permanently relocated here on Earth. I also brought someone back. Is Michelle here?"

"No, but I can have Modo go get her." Then Charley looked at Modo.

"I'll go get her right now. Wanna come with me, nephew?"

"Sure. Throttle talked about her the whole way here."

After Modo grabbed the truck keys, they both left to get me.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

My place. My cell phone was ringing. I saw that it was the garage. I picked it up. "Hey Charley. What's up?"

"Modo and Rimfire are coming to pick you up. We have a surprise for you here at the garage."

"Ok Charley."

"I know its been hard these last few months since Throttle left, but you need something to cheer you up. What we have here might cheer you up."

I heard a honk from downstairs. I looked out the window and saw Modo and Rimfire standing outside of the truck.

"They just got here. I'll be there soon." Then I hung up. I left my place and went downstairs. I noticed that Throttle's bike had its weapons aimed at Rimfire. I patted the tank.

"Its ok, girl. Its just Rimfire and Modo." Then I walked up to them. I hugged Modo.

"Michelle, this is my nephew, Rimfire. Rimfire, this is Michelle. Throttle's fiancé."

I shook Rimfire's hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Rimfire. Modo talks a lot about you."

"Throttle talks about you, too. Even showed me a picture of you. He was right. You are beautiful. He's a lucky mouse to have someone like you in his life. He misses you greatly. I'm sorry he couldn't make it. He wanted to."

I smiled. "I know. I enjoy getting emails from him and Skyping with him every night. So, what's this surprise Charley has for me?"

"No clue. She didn't tell me. Shall we go find out?"

"Should I bring Throttle's bike?"

"Probably be best. She probably needs a tune up, anyway."

I nodded then walked over to the bike. "Follow us to the garage, girl. Time for a tune up." Then I patted the tank lovingly. The bike beeped at me. "I know girl. I miss him too."

I walked back over to the truck. "Mind sitting in the middle, Rimfire? I kinda need the room." I patted my stomach.

"No problem. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"It's a boy. I haven't told Throttle yet. I plan to tell him tonight on Skype."

"Congrats Michelle."

"Thanks Rimfire. Modo, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"My child is going to need a male role model in its life and I was wondering if you would be uncle Modo to him?"

"I'd be honored, Michelle. Let's head back to the garage."

We all got in the truck and headed for the garage. Throttle's bike followed right behind the truck.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We arrived at the garage in 10 mins. Carbine saw me get out of the truck, so she went to the back of the garage and told Throttle that I had just shown up. He was looking forward to holding me in his arms. He dreamed about this day for 3 months.

When I walked into the garage, I saw someone standing in the shadows. I couldn't tell who it was.

Carbine walked up to me and told me that someone is here to see me. That person walked out of the shadows. I nearly fainted when I saw who it was. I dropped to my knees in total shock. Throttle walked over to me and picked me up.

"Am…am I dreaming? Is it really you, babe?"

"You're not dreaming, beautiful. Its really me. I'm back for good."

I hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder. I was so happy to have him back.

"Take her up to the loft, Throttle. You 2 need the time together. Its good to have you back."

"Thanks Charley. I am so glad to be back." Then he took me up the stairs to Charley's loft to spend some overdue time with me.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night, Charley had driven us back to my place. She was so glad that I was happy again. Throttle was so happy to be back with me. He missed me so much. It showed in his eyes.

After Charley dropped us off, she headed back to the garage to give Throttle's bike a tune up. She planned to thank Carbine for bringing Throttle back and making me happy again.

I unlocked the door and opened it. I walked in and Throttle wasn't far behind me. He couldn't wait 'til he could wrap his arms around me in bed tonight. I headed for the bathroom to take a shower. He followed right behind me. He hadn't taken a shower the whole time he was on Mars. It wouldn't have been the same without me.

It was nice to have him back with me. He had no idea how much I missed him. Taking a shower seemed like a foreign thing to me since I hadn't taken a shower since he left.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After we crawled into bed, he wrapped his arms around me the best he could. I was 3 months pregnant, after all. He rubbed my belly very lovingly. He was so happy to be a first time father but at the same time he was scared cause he is a first time father.

Throttle had finally drifted off to sleep at around midnight. I had fallen asleep shortly after hitting the pillow. He sighed in complete content now that he was home with me.

What Throttle didn't know was that I had been having nightmares every night since he left. Even though he's back, I was still having nightmares. It was a different nightmare every night. Tonight was no different.

Throttle woke up and saw me thrashing on the bed. He grabbed me and tried to hold me still. He had a hard time trying to hold me down until he used his tail to hold my legs still. He also pinned my arms above my head with one hand. I kept fighting against him. I was asleep and had no idea what was going on until he smacked me to wake me up. He didn't want to smack me, but he needed to wake me up.

I woke up and was wide eyed. I looked around and noticed I was in my room and Throttle straddling me. "What's going on? What happened?"

"You don't remember thrashing around in bed? Or fighting against me?"

"No."

Throttle unwrapped his tail from my ankles and released my hands then got off of me. I sat up and got out of bed. I grabbed my robe and put it on, then tied it. I walked out into the other room to get something to drink.

A few mins. later Throttle walked out into the other room and asked how long that has been going on. I looked at him. "Since you left 3 months ago. It's a different nightmare every night. What you saw is what I go through every night. I never remember anything the next morning."

Throttle walked back into our room and grabbed my cell phone. He looked up Charley's number and called her. He hoped she was still awake.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry Charley-girl, but I need to talk to you about Michelle."

"Is she ok?"

"Did you know about her nightmares?"

"Nightmares? I don't think so. She had been looking worn down, but I chalked it up to being pregnant and having a hard time sleeping."

"Apparently she's been having different nightmares since I left 3 months ago."

"Did she have one tonight?"

"Yeah. She was thrashing around on the bed and trying to fight against me as I was trying to keep her still. I don't know what to do if it happens again."

"I'll call a psychologist friend of mine in the morning and set her up with an appt."

"Thanks Charley. You've been a big help to both of us. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Throttle. I finished fixing that SUV about 2 weeks ago."

"Cool. I better go check on her. She's sitting in the kitchen having something to drink. Thanks again for everything, Charley."

"You're welcome, Throttle. Try and get some sleep. You need it."

"You have no idea. Later." Then he hung up.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The apartment kitchen. Throttle had come back out to have some coffee with me and noticed I was asleep at the kitchen table. He walked over and shook me to wake me up.

I looked up at him still half asleep. "Come on, babe. Let's get you back into bed."

"Just put me on the sofa for the rest of the night." Then I tried to walk over to the sofa but slipped. Throttle caught me and guided me to the bedroom instead.

I stopped halfway down the hallway. I couldn't go back in there. Throttle tried to get me to go in the bedroom but I didn't budge.

"Why won't you go in there?"

"I stopped sleeping there when I started having nightmares every night. I tried every night to sleep in there, but ended up on the sofa every night."

"And I'm the reason you won't go in there, aren't I?"

I turned around and looked at him. I had tears rolling down my face. "I'm sorry baby. Even with you back with me, I can't stay in there long without having a nightmare."

"And I'm not letting you sleep on the sofa."

"What's the alternative then? Stay up all night?"

"Watch TV on the sofa 'til we both fall asleep."

"Seriously?"

"Why not?"

I walked past him and took his hand along the way. We went and sat down on the sofa and I turned the TV on. One of my favorite shows was on. He noticed the show that was coming on and looked at me.

"SVU? Really?"

I looked at him. "You're familiar with SVU? How?"

"Charley."

"Not surprising. I got her hooked on it. It's a good show."

"Yeah it is. I also found another show I like."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Untold Stories of the E.R."

"Nice. Also my fave show. The whole time you were gone, I watched SVU. Det. Stabler reminds me of you. Especially when his shirt is off. Love that bod."

"Are you really comparing me to Stabler?"

"Yeah, why not? Both hot. Both have good friends. Both have hot women in their lives."

"Point made. I do have a hot woman in my life. I wouldn't change that for anything in this world." Then he hugged me.

I was the happiest woman on this planet to have someone so loving like Throttle in my life. He knew it, too.

We sat back against the sofa and watched SVU for the 2 hrs. it was on. What he didn't know was that I also own a few of the seasons of SVU and I planned to pop in one of the seasons to watch.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

2 hrs. later, Throttle noticed I had fallen asleep during the first episode. He knew I was tired and hadn't slept well for the past 3 months. He was glad when I had finally gotten some decent sleep. He shut the TV off and got comfy on the sofa. Then he drifted into dreamland.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning, Throttle heard my phone ringing in my room. He got up and carefully laid my head back down while he went to answer my phone in our room.

When he walked over to my phone, he decided to answer it in the bedroom so he wouldn't wake me.

"Hello?"

"Morning Throttle. Has Mike had any more nightmares since you called me last night?"

"Nope. She's sleeping on the sofa right now. We both were."

"I'm glad she got some decent sleep. Mind if Modo and I stop by? We have some news about Vinnie that both of you need to hear."

"Yeah, come on by. Modo can help with breakfast."

"Great. See you in 15mins." Then Throttle hung up.

He walked back into the living room to wake me up. He uncovered me and shook me a bit to wake me. "Time to wake up, my sleeping beauty. Charley and Modo are coming over. They have word on Vinnie."

I woke up and looked at him, then smiled. "Hey gorgeous. How'd you sleep?"

"I always sleep good on the sofa. What's the word on Vinnie?"

"That's why Charley and Modo are coming over. They'll be here soon. Time to get up and get dressed."

I carefully sat up and I got a sharp pain through my lower back. I went still. Throttle noticed and asked if I was OK. I shook my head no. He asked me if I needed an aspirin. "I can't take it while pregnant. It'll hurt the baby. Just get the heating pad out of the room."

Throttle decided to pick me up and carry me to our room instead. "What the hell, Throttle? I said bring me the heating pad, not take me to it."

"You need to lay on something a little more comfortable, babe. And please don't argue with me. I'm thinking about the baby, ok."

I sighed and gave in. "Fine, but you better come check on me periodically."

"I plan to. I'll have Modo make you breakfast and I'll bring it to you."

I smiled. "I could think of something better than breakfast in bed." Then I winked at him.

He knew what I meant, but he also knew with my back hurting, it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Sorry babe, no dice. Not with your back hurting. Why do you think I carried you into our room? "You had a hard time just sitting up on the sofa. Now, just lay down and I'll come check on you in a while. Ok?"

"Ok hot stuff. I love you and I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

"I love you too. You don't need to apologize, baby. Your hormones are all wacked out. I get that. Just get some rest." Then he kissed my forehead.

Just as he was walking out of our room, he heard a knock on the door. He went to see who it was.

He got to the door and looked through the peephole and saw that it was Charley and Modo. He unlocked the door, opened it and let them in. "Have a seat. Michelle is in the other room laying down. Her back started giving her problems just a few minutes ago."

"How is she doing?"

"You're welcome to go see her, Charley. Down at the end of the hall on the left."

Charley nodded and went down the hall to see me.

Modo and Throttle went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I figured you would have already eaten, bro."

"What would I have made? I can't cook, Modo. You know that."

"She hasn't taught you yet?"

"Nope. I was hoping to learn before I left. I'm not going to have her on her feet all the time. I'm gonna help her as much as possible."

"Like I said, you're domesticated and there's nothing wrong with that."

"So, what's the word on Vinnie? Is he ok? He was awake when I saw him last."

"That was 3 months ago, though. A lot has happened since then."

"I will ask again. How is Vinnie?"

"He slipped into a coma last night after Charley went to see him. She told him that she found someone else. That's when he seized and hadn't woke up since."

"Has Carbine been told?"

"She left around midnight last night. She's going to go hunt down Harley and bring her back here. Maybe if Vinnie hears her voice, he might come out of his coma."

"Or never come out of it."

Modo looked at Throttle with a glare. "Just sayin'"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So, have you expressed your feelings to Modo yet?"

"About a month and a half ago. Surprisingly, he felt the same about me. He's very gentle when kissing and making love."

"Did he wear protection? I know you're not financially ready, Charley. You don't get enough business."

"Yes, he wore protection. He doesn't want kids just yet. He wants to wait until we're married to have kids."

"Smart mouse. His mom would be proud of him for wanting to wait to have kids."

"Yeah, she would."

I had to get up and hit the bathroom. After I hung my feet over the bed, I stood up and fell down immediately. I don't know what happened for me to fall all of a sudden. Charley tried to help me up, but couldn't, so she yelled for Throttle.


	15. Chapter 15

Both Throttle and Modo ran into my room and saw Charley kneeling next to me. "Wh…what happened?"

"She fell after standing up. She was going to go use the bathroom, when she just collapsed."

"Hmmm, I wonder…" Then he checked behind my pants. He noticed there was a tail growing.

"That would explain why her equilibrium is off. Ever since I donated blood to save her life, she had been worried if it would change her in some way."

"She hit her head on the bedside table and was knocked out."

Throttle looked at the gash on my head. "Its not real deep, so she won't need stitches. Just need to clean that gash and lay her back in bed for a while."

I started coming around shortly after. I rubbed my head and felt a giant goose egg on my head. "Anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?"

Throttle helped me up and back into bed. "Remember that problem you mentioned after the blood transfusion? Well, your Human DNA is being replaced completely with Martian Mouse DNA. The reason you fell is because your equilibrium is all wacked out. You've started growing a tail, babe."

"Seriously?"

"You don't seem to be upset about all this."

"What good would it do me? Cause stress to the baby? Raise my blood pressure? For what? For something that was inevitable after the transfusion? I'm quite alright with what's going on."

Both mice and Charley looked at each other then at me. "Are you sure you're ok with what's happening to you, Mike?"

"Charley, don't worry about me. I'm fine. So, I'm going through some changes other than being pregnant. Stop trying to stress me out. Damn."

"Babe, we're not trying to stress you out. We're just a bit worried, that's all." Then he looked at Charley and Modo.

Charley got the hint. "We'll be in the other room, making breakfast." Then they both walked out of our room. Charley shut the door on the way out, too.

Throttle sat down next to me and held my hand in his. "I would like an honest answer for the question I'm about to ask you, ok."

"Of course. I would never lie to you, Throttle. You know that."

He smiled. "I know. For the 3 months I was gone, have you been faithful to me?"

"Yes, I have. You can even ask Charley. Why would I cheat on you when I'm carrying your child, babe? For that matter, when would I have time to cheat? Have you been faithful to me?"

"Of course I have. With Stoker putting me through that rigorous training, I had no time to cheat. Not even with Carbine. She knew how much I missed you, so her and I would talk after my training. Because of her, I was able to come back. It also helped that Stoker finally admitted that what he did was wrong. He even admitted that he was being insensitive."

"Wait a minute here. Stoker admitted he was wrong? Shocking."

"I know. I couldn't believe it, either. I am so happy to be back where I belong. Back here, with you and our unborn child. By chance, do you know what you're having?"

"It's a boy. I was thinking for a name, instead of Chet, even though you like the name, I was thinking Anthony, but call him Tony for short."

"I like the name Tony. In my family, its tradition to name the first born with the same initial as the last name. Tony Thornboy sounds really good."

"I like how it just rolls off the tongue. If it had been a girl, what would we have named it?"

"Tamara."

"Nice."

"I'm gonna go check on breakfast, then bring you some. You have to keep your strength up."

"Uh…I haven't been eating much for the past 3 months. I also haven't been out much other than to the Drs. Office for my appts. Please don't be mad at me, Throttle. I had been depressed since the day you had left."

Throttle leaned down and kissed my forehead then smiled at me. "I know you've been depressed. Charley has been emailing me about your problem, that's why I'm not mad at you. I was more worried than anything, but there was nothing I could do about it. Will you try to eat if I bring you something?"

"For you, of course. Have you been able to eat since you left?"

"Not really. I have been so worried about you that I lost about 10 lbs."

"I guess you'll have to eat to gain some of that weight back. I don't need no skinny ass mouse. I love my mice to be strong, handsome, and a hot, thick bod."

"You're pretty strong yourself, beautiful. I better go check on breakfast. You just stay here and relax. I'll be back with your food, then maybe give you a back massage. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great."

Throttle stood up and headed out of our room. He opened the door and walked down the hall. He sighed as he sat down in the kitchen. Modo noticed and had Charley take over the cooking.

"You OK, Throttle?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Modo."

Charley looked over at Throttle. "I know you're worried about Mike, Throttle. We are too. We came and checked on her during the 3 months you were gone. That's why you got the emails you did about her being depressed."

"I feel bad for not being here while she was depressed. I feel like I failed her in some way."

"Now Throttle, you know that's not true. You going back to Mars was out of your hands. You had no choice but to go back. Thank god for Carbine finding a way to get you back here with her. Mike knew that if she watched you leave on that ship, it was going to hurt worse for her. If Modo and I hadn't come check on her, she might have done something stupid and I know that if you found out, it would hurt you so bad. I would never forgive myself and I know you would never forgive me, either."

"I could never be mad at you, Charley. We've been friends too long for me to get mad at you. If anything, I would blame myself for not being here and talking sense into her. I'm the reason she can't sleep in our bed at night. How am I to live with that feeling?"

"One day at a time, that's how." I had heard most of the conversation walking down the hall. I was a bit upset at what he had said.

Throttle got up and helped me to the table. "Why aren't you in bed, babe?"

"Why are you bashing yourself, Throttle? Its not your fault I can't sleep in our bed. And its not your fault that you left. Pregnant or not, I will kick your ass and you know I can do it, too."

"I have no doubt that you could. After watching you fight alongside the Ducks, I know you can fight well. There will be no fighting the goon squad while you're pregnant, that's for damn sure."

I was about to say something, but thought better of it. He was right. "Fine, but you have to promise me that you'll come back in one piece. I mean it, Throttle."

Before Throttle could say anything, Modo spoke up. "Breakfast is served. I bet your both hungry."

"You have no idea, Modo. I'm eating for 2. I'm really hungry. Make sure to keep the food coming until I say enough."

"Will do, Michelle. Both of you go ahead and dig in. There's plenty for everyone, including you, Charley-ma'am."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who can cook. Any word on Vinnie?"

"Its not looking good. Carbine is on her way back to Mars to go hunt for Harley. She's hoping that if he hears Harley's voice, he might come back to us."

"And if he doesn't? I'd hate for you guys to lose him like this. You have been fighting together for a long time. Word doesn't need to go back to Mars that Vinnie is dead. I don't want that to happen and I know you don't, either."

"You're right, babe. Word doesn't need to go back that he's dead. I won't let it happen. I damn sure know Modo won't let that happen, either."

I looked at Modo and saw the look in his eye. I knew I blew that. He looked so sad. I got up from the table and went to my room to get changed.

While I was changing, Throttle came in. "You OK?"

"I blew it."

He came over and sat down next to me. "What do you mean? You did nothing wrong, Michelle."

I looked at him. "You didn't see the look I saw. The last time I saw that look was when you were leaving. Modo looked so sad after what I said. I should've kept my mouth shut."

Throttle looked at me and smiled. "You said the truth and sometimes Modo can't handle the truth. Its not your fault. Let's go back out there and eat, OK. Afterwards, you and I will go visit Vinnie."

"Sounds like a plan, but how we getting there? I can't exactly ride behind you."

"My bike trusts you, so I'll ride behind you for a while. I love wrapping my arms around your swollen belly."

 **A/N: Thanks goes out to DinoDragonMaster for some of these ideas. Please keep them coming, my friend.**


	16. Chapter 16

A month later, Carbine had just touched down on Mars. She was happy that she was able to get Throttle back to his fiancé. It made her feel better knowing that he was finally happy. Carbine knew she could never make Throttle that happy. Not like Michelle does. Carbine was more worried about Vinnie and if he'll come out of his coma.

After she left the ship, she got on her bike and headed for the Martian Freedom Fighters base. She needed to see if Stoker would help her look for Harley, if she's still alive.

10 mins. later, she arrived at the base and Stoker was standing outside the base with someone else. As she got off her bike, took her helmet off and walked up to Stoker, Carbine couldn't help but smile when she saw Harley standing next to Stoker.

Carbine dropped her helmet and hugged Harley in a big bear hug. After she hugged her, Carbine stepped back and asked where she's been all this time.

"After I escaped from Mace, I went into hiding until about a month ago. I've been here for about a month now. Stoker told me that Throttle found someone new. A Human by the name of Michelle."

"Yep. I just took him back to her about a month ago. I also got some disturbing news too. Vinnie is in the hospital in Chicago. He fell into a coma about 4 months ago."

Harley put a hand over her mouth and gasped. She wanted to cry after hearing the news about Vinnie. She still loved him very much.

"I need to go to Earth and see him, Carbine. Right now."

"I just got back. Can you wait until later tonight to leave? I need to get some rest and something to eat."

"No later than midnight, Carbine. I need to see Vinnie."

"I understand that, Harley. Its been a very long time since you've seen him. He's been helping Throttle and Modo deal with the Plutarkian problem on Earth. I heard there's 2. One there in Chicago and one in Detroit. The guys have their hands full. Throttle will really have his hands full with his fiancé carrying their child."

"Throttle is going to be a father? That's great news. How far along is his fiancé?"

"4 months. He has been so patient with her, especially with her emotions and hormones out of wack. I don't know how he can do it?"

"Like you said, patience."

"Hey Harley darlin', why don't you stay on Earth. You'd be safer there and the punk needs a good woman in his life. I heard that their female mechanic friend had gotten together with Modo. She told Vinnie that and he seized then went into a coma shortly after."

"Then I really need to leave right now."

Carbine was about to say something but Harley stopped her. "Please Carbine. We have to go now."

Carbine sighed. "Fine. Get some things packed and I'll grab something quick to eat, then we'll leave. Ok?"

Harley nodded then ran inside to get some of her things packed. Carbine and Stoker went inside to grab a bite then make another trip back to Earth.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back on Earth, Throttle had decided to go buy some nice clothes for when he goes out looking for a job. He knows that he needs to support his family. I had stopped him and asked him where he was going?

"I'm gonna go buy some nice clothes for when I look for work. Someone has to provide for this family. And you're not going to work for a while. I found out while on Mars that the high chairman of Plutark came and dragged Limburger back for trial. We get to take the tower down one last time. Too bad Vinnie isn't here for the grand finale. He would love it."

"Have Charley video tape it for him. I would love to see you take down the tower. I've only heard about it from Charley but never seen it go down. I'll drive the SUV there to watch."

"I don't know, babe. You're 4 months pregnant. Think its safe for you to be driving?"

"How do you expect me to get to my Dr. appts, then? Walk?"

"Of course not. I'll be driving you to them."

"And when you get a full time job?"

"Charley and Modo will be."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Only when it comes to you and your safety."

"Stop worrying about my safety, Throttle. You know I can handle my own."

"Michelle, you're pregnant. You're not going out there and getting hurt and risk a miscarriage. That's final."

I growled low in my throat. I was pissed. Telling me not to go out and fight is like trying to tell Vinnie to be safe. Not happening.

"Go ahead and get mad at me, but my word is final." He walked over the sofa and sat down next to me.

"I want you safe for a reason. You're pregnant, baby. I want this baby healthy and I want his mother healthy, too."

"I don't like being stuck here, doing nothing. The only place I go is to my Dr. appts and back here. I need some excitement."

"Are you sure you're not related to Vinnie? He craves excitement."

"A lot of it was when I was in the Marines. I lived for the adrenaline rush. I still do. The feel of cold steel in my hands. The rush of going against the grunts. Then when I was doing the bounty hunter thing, I got the biggest rush ever. I loved taking criminals down."

"Sounds like you enjoyed the bounty hunter thing."

"I did and I miss it every day. I gave it up when I moved here to Chicago. Maybe I'll get back into it. It was my own business, afterall. If I start it up again, I was thinking that you and I could partner up. I'll run the office and you can go out and collect the criminals. What do you think? Interested?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. I have to find a place to set up shop anyway."

"And get a loan or something to get the place for it."

I groaned in irritation. "I hate when you're right. Damn it."

He smiled at me then kissed my cheek.

He stood up from the sofa and held out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up.

"I want you to come with me to help pick out some nice clothes. What you see is what I always wear."

"You better put a shirt on then. Most stores have a policy of 'no shirt, no shoes, no service.' You have 2 of the 3 on right now."

"Why don't you go pick one out for me, then."

"Ok. Be right back, stud." Then I headed for our room to find a shirt for him.

While I was looking for a shirt, I heard moaning in the other room. I knew exactly what was going on in the other room. I grabbed the shirt, which was a Metallica shirt, and walked back into the other room.

I found Throttle sitting on the sofa, stroking himself. I stood there and watched him. It was getting me excited watching him. I was tempted to join him, but I opted to stand at the end of the hallway and watch him get himself off.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later that day, we had gotten back from shopping. I enjoyed shopping with him, too. Most guys hate shopping with their girl, but Throttle isn't your typical guy. He didn't get bored trying on different suits and nice shirts. He picked out some very nice shoes, himself. I even offered to pay for everything with my black credit card, but he told me he'd pay for everything himself.

While we had been shopping at the Men's Warehouse store, people didn't seem to care that he was a Martian Mouse. They looked at him as we walked in then went about their normal thing. It was nice that I didn't have to tell anyone that he really is a Martian Mouse.

When we got everything that we wanted, we walked up to the counter and Throttle pulled out his credit card to pay for everything. The manager saw the suit and asked Throttle if he would like the suit tailored to fit him just right. Throttle looked at me. "Its up to you, babe. Its your suit, not mine."

He looked back at the manager. "Sure, why not. Will I be charged extra for it?"

"No sir. In fact, everything you have here is 50% off, shoes included."

"Sweet. Go put the suit and shoes back on, then they'll take measurements."

About 1 ½ to 2 hrs. later, they finally finished taking measurements. Throttle went back into the changing room and changed back into his biker clothes and brought the suit back out on the hanger. He also brought the shoes out, too. He took it up to the counter so it could be scanned before the tailor took it.

After everything was paid for, we left the store and walked out to the SUV. Throttle handed me his bag of clothes while he unlocked the door. He drove home. He wouldn't let me drive cause I'm pregnant. I wasn't liking the fact that I was being treated like a child.


	17. Chapter 17

On the way back to Earth, Carbine had put the ship on autopilot so she could get some rest. She was dog tired. She really wanted to take a nice hot shower, then hit the hay for the rest of the day and night. Harley had other ideas. She needed to get to Vinnie ASAP. Ever since she escaped from Mace, she had been wondering if Vinnie was still alive. She still loved him very much. She was hoping that Vinnie still felt the same for her.

Harley decided to get some sleep while on the way to Earth. She couldn't believe that Stoker told her that she should just stay on Earth so she would be safe. She couldn't blame him for telling her that.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

About a week and a half later, the ship made it to Earth. Carbine had called the garage to get permission to land the ship. Charley told Carbine that she didn't need to get permission to land behind the garage. She was welcome to visit any time she wanted.

After Carbine and Harley exited the ship, they walked into the garage. Carbine noticed that Throttle and I had been visiting with Modo and Charley. I waved at Carbine. She waved back.

"Who's your friend?"

Both Throttle and Modo couldn't believe their own eyes. "It can't be! Is that really you, Harley-girl?" Throttle got up from his stool and went over to hug Harley to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Its really me, Throttle. I see you still use the nuke-knucks I gave you."

"I plan to retire it very soon."

"Why?"

"I'm starting a family, Harley. My fiancé is 4 months pregnant. Michelle, honey, why don't you come over here and introduce yourself."

I walked over and stood next to Throttle. "Hi. I'm Michelle." I extended my hand out to the light furred female mouse.

She shook my hand and introduced herself. "I'm Harley. Nice to meet you, Michelle. Um…I don't mean to forward with you but is that a tail behind you?"

I looked over my shoulder. "Yep. There's a story behind why I have a tail and still look mostly Human."

"I would love to hear this." I looked at Carbine. I gave her the 'Really?' look.

"My blood was very toxic and I didn't know. After I was admitted to the hospital, the Drs. and I found out that Throttle was a match to me, so he donated Martian blood in order to save my life. Now, that blood has taken over and replaced my Human blood. I'm slowly turning into a Martian Mouse. I don't know what other transformations will happen while I'm pregnant."

Both Carbine and Harley were shocked. They couldn't believe what they heard.

Throttle put his arm around my shoulders. "If I hadn't done the blood transfusion, both her and my unborn son wouldn't be here right now."

I looked at Throttle and smiled. "I owe him my life. His quick thinking and cool under pressure demeanor is what saved my life. He's my hero."

Carbine walked over to Throttle. "I know we didn't part on very good terms but I want you to know that I will always care for you, but in a friend way. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the love that you wanted and needed. I am very happy for you and Michelle and your new baby, Throttle. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Throttle gave Carbine a hug. "Thanks, Carbine. You'll always be my friend, as well. Why don't you stay here on Earth? We could always use a babysitter."

Carbine looked at me. "I'm fine with you babysitting our son now and then, Carbine. Your heart is in the right place and I hope you find the right guy one day."

She smiled at me. "Thanks Michelle. I hope so too." Then she looked back at Throttle. "I am staying here on Earth. I told Stoker that I quit and turned in my resignation papers the same day Harley and I left to come here."

"Nice. What did Stoker have to say about you quitting?"

"He didn't say much. Just told me to enjoy my life as a civilian. Honestly, I don't remember what civilian life is like any more."

"Maybe I can show you. I went from military life to civilian life long time ago. It was hard at first, but I managed to."

"You saw fighting and war, huh? What branch of the Earth military and how long were you in for?"

"Marines and 20 yrs."

Charley looked at me with a shocked look on her face. "You didn't tell me you were in the Marines, Mike. Does Throttle know?"

"Yes Charley-girl. I know she was in the Marines. I'm proud of her for serving her country. I hope our son wants to do the same thing when he's old enough."

I looked at Throttle and smiled. "Me too."

"Mike, why don't you and Throttle head home."

"I'm fine, Charley. Why does everyone have to fuss over me just cause I'm pregnant?"

Throttle looked at me then motioned me out the door to talk to me in private.

After we were out of earshot, Throttle explained why everyone was fussing over me. "I'm not an invalid. I can take care of myself, Throttle. You know that."

"I know, sweetheart, but we don't want anything to happen to the baby. You're only 4 months along. Anything can happen between now and the day he's born. I don't want anything happening to you or our baby boy. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to either of you. I'd be so lost without either of you. My life would be incomplete. I don't want to lose either of you. Right now, this baby, our baby, is very healthy. I want him to stay that way all through your pregnancy and beyond. If you wanna do things on your own, fine, but let us help you once in a while, ok?"

I smiled through the tears. He wiped the tears away, then gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I love you, Michelle Montana, soon to be Michelle Thornboy."

I hugged him tightly. Probably a little too tight, though. In between choke-coughs, he told me I was squeezing too tightly. I eased up and apologized.

"Don't apologize. You hungry?"

"Yeah I am. Why don't we invite Carbine and Harley over for dinner tonight?"

"If Harley doesn't end up staying with Vinnie at the hospital."

"Why don't you take her over there on your bike and I'll wait here for you."

"Give me your word that you won't leave."

"Biker's Honor. I won't go anywhere until you get back. I know Vinnie won't be able to hear you, but tell him I said get better soon. Also tell him that if and when he wakes up, I would like him and Modo to be your best men, er mice. Only if you don't mind? They are your friends, afterall."

"I had planned on asking Modo this week, but I figured there was plenty of time."

"True. I'll see you when you get back. Be careful on the way there. No hot dogging it. Don't need daddy in the hospital."

"Daddy. Don't think I'll ever get use to that word."

"I think you will real quick when our son is born. We're also going to need a new place. We need at least 3 rooms."

"Why 3?"

"Our bedroom, our son's room and a guest bedroom, duh."

"I was thinking and if you're ok with it, having Carbine live with us. She can take care of Tony when we're at work."

"So, you wanna be partners in the bounty hunting business, then?"

"Sure, why not. Like you said. You'll run the office and I'll bust the bad guys. I don't want you on a motorcycle just yet, anyways. Especially, since I haven't found one for you yet."

"Throttle, you don't need to get me a bike. I love riding with you. To feel my arms wrapped around your hot, muscular body. I can't get that if I have my own bike."

"We'll talk more about the bike when I get back. For the time being, just visit with Modo and the girls until I get back." Then he gave me a hug and we walked back into the garage.

"Hey Harley, how would you like to go see Vinnie at the hospital?"

Harley turned towards Throttle. "I would love to. He's the reason I came to Earth. How we going to get there, though?"

"I'll take you on my bike. You can use Michelle's helmet."

Harley looked over at me. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Harley. Both of you be careful."

"We will, babe." Then they got on the bike and left the garage and headed for the hospital.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chicago Mercy General Hospital. Throttle and Harley had just arrived. They got off the bike and walked into the hospital. The Dr. happened to be standing at the reception desk.

He saw them walk in. "Good to see you again, Throttle. There's been some new development with Vinnie."

"Has he woken up from his coma?"

"Actually, yes. He woke up yesterday and wanted hot dogs and root beer. His nurse told him he couldn't have it and he made a big fuss about it."

"Heh, that's Vinnie. Can we see him?"

"Of course. I was just going to check on him, anyway." Then we turned around and walked into Vinnie's room. They noticed Vinnie was awake.

"Hey Vin. Glad you're awake."

Vinnie noticed Harley standing to the side of Throttle. "Harley? Is that really you, beautiful?"

She walked over to Vinnie's bed and sat down in the chair next to the bed. She grabbed a hold of Vinnie's hand and squeezed it. "Its really me, Vinnie. When I heard you were in the hospital, I knew I had to come here to Earth to see you. I never gave up getting back to the base and back to you. I never lost faith in what we had before the war started. I want to pick up where we left off, Vinnie. Seeing you like this makes me love you more than ever now." She then kissed the top of his hand.

Vinnie yanked Harley onto his lap and gave her a passionate kiss. Both the Dr. and Throttle left the room. "Is it ok if she stays here with him tonight, doc? She had been missing for a very long time. I think they need the time together."

"I agree, Throttle. She can stay until he gets discharged from here."

"Thanks, doc. Let her know she can stay here until he gets discharged. I have to get back to my fiancé."

Throttle waved to Vinnie who waved back while kissing Harley.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Last Chance Garage. Throttle had just gotten back and noticed that I had kept my word and stayed put.

"Hey babe. I found a new place for us."

Throttle walked up to me and gave me a hug. He placed his hand on my slightly swollen belly. He looked at the spot I had circled in the paper. He picked it up and read it.

"Decided on a 2 bedroom instead, huh?"

"Yeah. I'll explain later. Right now, I just wanna go home and take a shower."

"Ok babe. What are we doing for dinner?"

"I have dogs and root beer in the fridge. You can help yourself. I've been on my feet off and on today. I need to relax and stay off my feet the rest of the night."

"If you don't mind Michelle, can I come with you and make dinner?"

I looked at Modo and smiled. "That would be great, Modo. Thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, I found Modo sleeping on the floor in the living room. I had, like always, slept on the sofa. I had another nightmare again. Throttle woke up and came out into the living room and saw me sitting up on the sofa. He walked over and draped his arms over my shoulders.

"Hey there, good lookin'. Sorry about last night."

Throttle walked around and sat down next to me. He saw Modo laying next to the sofa and nudged him a bit to wake him.

"Did he really sleep on the floor last night?"

"Yep. I had called Charley and told her that Modo was staying over since it was very late. She was ok with that. She also told me that she plans to come by sometime this morning."

"I better get dressed. You should to. You have a Dr. appt. this afternoon."

I nudged Modo a little harder than Throttle did, but I got a response. "Hey big fella. Time to wake up."

Then I got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen to make coffee for all of us.

Throttle noticed I was getting coffee made and went in to help me. I looked at him with a scowl.

"What? I thought I'd help. That's all I wanna do. Just help out a bit."

"If all you wanna do is help, then get three cups down for me, please. A bit hard with this belly protruding out." I lightly patted my stomach.

I sat down after I started the coffee maker. "I will be so glad when this baby is born. I feel so fat."

Throttle turned around and looked at me. "You're not fat, babe. You'll lose it all after Tony is born. I wouldn't care if you gained more weight after he's born. I'm still gonna love and cherish you 'til we both die. I give you my word."

"Promise?"

"Biker's Honor. If I ever decide to leave you, which I hope never happens, but if it does, you have my permission to beat the holy hell out of me and I won't fight back."

"Throttle, no! I don't wanna hurt you for any reason. I just want you to be by my side no matter what."

Modo happened to hear the tail end of our conversation when he walked into the kitchen.

"He best not ever think of leaving you. I will beat the holy hell out of him myself. Up until he met you, he was unbearable to be around. He was always depressed after talking with Carbine. After he met you, he was a whole new mouse. Yeah, we didn't see much of him, but when we did, he was always smiling. Then 4 months ago when he was forced to leave after finding out he was going to be a father, you were miserable. It made me sad to see you like that. I think of you like a sister, Michelle and I always will. If you 2 ever have problems, you can always come to me. We can sit down and talk. Ok?"

"Thanks Modo. I also think of you like a big brother, especially since mine past away."

He leaned over and gave me a hug. I had Throttle pour Modo a cup of coffee and pour himself one.

"Babe, could you get my decaf down and start a pot for me, please?"

"Sure. What are you going to cook for breakfast, bro?"

"Whatever you 2 want. Pancakes sound good to me, though."

"Mmmm, sounds good to me too, Modo. Pan is in the cupboard next to the stove. Cooking spray is in the cupboard above the stove and the pancake mix is in the cupboard next to the fridge."

Modo got everything and started making breakfast.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

While Modo was making more pancakes, there was a knock on the door. I got up from the table and went to answer it.

I looked through the peephole and saw that it was Charley. I unlocked the door, opened it and let her in.

"Hey Charley. Come on in. Grab a plate and dig in. Modo is cooking pancakes for breakfast."

"Nice. Hope he wasn't a problem."

"Not at all. Thanks for letting him stay last night. He made a great meal last night. There's even leftovers for tonight."

"No hot dogs and root beer for dinner, then?"

"Nope. He made a special dinner that his mom had made while he was growing up. It was pretty good, too."

We sat down at the table and I finished my 4th pancake. Charley grabbed a plate and grabbed a couple of them, too.

"By chance, do you have any more pancake mix, Michelle?"

"Sorry, Modo. What you're using is all I have. I need to do some shopping later today. If I'm allowed to drive." I looked at Throttle when I said that.

"Only if I go with you."

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I was being treated like a child.

"Go ahead and roll your eyes, babe. With Limburger gone, I have all the time in the world to spend with you. I love doing everything with you."

Charley looked at Throttle. "I think she would like some alone time once in a while, Throttle. I think grocery shopping might be what she needs today. Cubs are back in town. Why don't you and Modo catch a game today. I'll go with her."

Throttle sighed then looked at me. "You really feel that way?"

"Honestly Throttle, I do. I know you enjoy doing everything with me, but I do need 'me time'. I'm sorry, babe." I reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"I understand that you need 'me time', babe. I'm sorry I made you feel smothered. Tell you what. When you want 'me time', let me know and I'll go hang with Modo. How's that sound?"

"That sounds just fine, Throttle. Thank you for being very understanding. If we do this when we have a problem, then our relationship and our marriage will stay strong like it is now. Talk out our problems and everything will be ok."

"I think its the best thing for us. It keeps us honest with each other."

"Exactly. I understand why you're wanting to do everything with me. Its cause you were gone for 3 months. I also understand that you worry about me, but you also know I can handle myself when I need to. We'll have plenty of time to spend with each other when I get the bounty hunter business up and running."

Charley looked at me strangely. "Bounty hunter? You were a bounty hunter before you moved here to Chicago?"

"Yep. A little over a year ago, I had shut down my business and moved out here. There was a reason why I didn't tell you, Charley. My face was all over the TV's in Cali. Once I moved out here, I made sure that no one knew who I was, especially by reputation. Another reason why I never told you my last name. Throttle knows it."

"May I ask what it is, Mike?"

"My last name is Montana, like the state."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That afternoon, Charley and I went to my Dr. appt. then to the grocery store to pick up some things. It was nice to hang out with Charley. She helped with some of the things I couldn't or shouldn't try to get. The things on the higher shelves or the lower shelves that require me to bend down.

After I got everything I needed, we headed for the checkout counter to pay for everything. I was pulling out my black credit card and Charley stopped me.

"No way are you paying for this."

"Not happening, Charley. I told Throttle that he was welcome to help out, but he is not to do everything for me. Same thing goes for you, too, Charley. You can help put everything up on the conveyor belt but I'm paying for everything. I never get a credit card bill with this card. Its unlimited."

"I get it. You don't wanna feel helpless. Not a problem. I'm always happy to help out when you need it, Mike. You're my best friend and I don't want to make you feel like you can't do anything for yourself. Do you plan to get back in the cage anytime soon?"

"I've been thinking about it. I'm thinking maybe after Tony starts school, when I can get to a gym."

"Tony? You and Throttle come up with that name?"

"Yep. Its tradition to name your first born with the same initial as your last name. In his family, it is."

"I think it's the same way with Modo, too. I'll have to ask him."

"How you 2 doing? Is he treating you good?"

"Of course. I would never let him treat me any differently. If he did, I'd be done with him. I will not allow a man or mouse abuse me in any way, shape or form."

"Good for you. Thanks for keeping me from doing something stupid when Throttle left 3 months ago. I was so depressed that I wanted to die. Thanks for staying over every night."

I paid for my groceries and once they were in the shopping cart, we headed out to the SUV.

"You don't need to thank me, Mike. I could tell you were very depressed. Having a girls night every night was fun. Maybe we could do a couple's night sometime."

"I would love that. I bet Throttle would like that, too. I'll have to ask him tonight."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We got back to my place in about 20 mins. We took the groceries up to my place and started putting them all away.

As we were putting the last of the groceries away, there was a knock on the door. "You expecting anyone, Mike?"

"Nope. Could you go see who it is, please?"

"Sure." She put the milk in the fridge then went to see who was at the door.

Charley looked through the peephole and is surprised that its Vinnie and Harley. She also noticed that Throttle and Modo were coming up the stairs, as well.

"Vinnie and Harley are here. Throttle and Modo are back, too"

"Let them in, Charley. I'm glad he's out of the hospital now."

Charley let them in and then closed the door and all 4 of them were inside.

"Please take your boots off at the door. I don't need a dirty carpet."

They all took their boots off and left them by the door, then took a seat on the sofa. I was glad that the sofa was big enough for all 6 of us to sit on.

"So, how you feeling, Vinnie?"

"Much better, thanks. Do you prefer Mike or Michelle?"

"Either one, really. Charley calls me Mike. Throttle and Modo call me Michelle."

"So, who's the lucky father of your baby, Michelle?"

"Throttle is. We're having a boy. We're hoping that all of you, Rimfire and Carbine included, will make it to our wedding."

"After we set a date, of course."

"Charley and I will definitely be there. Won't we, darlin'?"

"You better believe it."

"You really rushed right into it, didn't you, bro?"

Harley couldn't believe what Vinnie just said. "Vincent! Uncalled for."

Vinnie looked at Harley. "Its true, babe. It all started the day Charley introduced Michelle to us. Throttle immediately asked her out."

Harley looked at Throttle. "Is Vinnie really telling the truth, Throttle? Did you really rush into a relationship with Michelle?"

"Yeah, I did. The more I spent time with her, the more in love I was with her. I knew she was the one I was looking for. Honestly Harley, I wouldn't change anything about how we got together. It was love at first sight."

"Throttle has made me so happy, Harley. You have no idea."


	19. Chapter 19

**Props to DinoDragonMaster for the use of Turbine/Christina. Kudos to anyone who can spot the SVU reference.**

Rimfire had hit different businesses for work. He was hoping to find something that would benefit him and his computer skills. He walked into a Hooters restaurant and asked for the manager.

While he was waiting for the manager, he spotted a cute waitress. She is 5'6, brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes, flat stomach, wears makeup, weighs 120 pounds and nice CCC breasts. He was mesmerized by her eyes. By the time he got the nerve to walk up to her, the manager had come out to talk to him.

They shook hands and Rimfire had asked if they were hiring by chance. "As a matter of fact, we are. All you need to do is fill out an application and I can sit down with you today for an interview."

"That would be great. By chance, what's her name?" Rimfire pointed to the blue eyed waitress.

"That's Christina. She's been here the longest. I will have her show you the ropes after the interview."

"My looks doesn't seem to bother you. May I ask why?"

"For a while, we were getting a big grey mouse in here. He stopped coming about 4 months ago."

"That's my uncle Modo. He's dating my mechanic friend, Charley."

"Charley Davidson? Good for her. She deserves a good man, er, mouse in her life. She use to be a regular patron here until your uncle and his friends showed up. It seems she doesn't have time to come by much anymore, and that's ok. Please tell her that if she ever gets married, she can have the wedding party here and everything will be on the house."

The manager went behind the cash register and grabbed an application for Rimfire to fill out. He sat down and filled out what he could cause writing down 'freedom fighter' as an occupation is not an option. He did have computer skills that he can put down.

He wrote down his uncle as a reference as well as Throttle and Charley. The only numbers he has is the garage and my cell. He put those down next to Charley and Throttle.

After he was done with the application, he gave it to the manager, who looked it over right away.

"You didn't put an occupation down, Rimfire. Why?"

"The only thing I did was be a "Freedom Fighter" on Mars. I fought on the front lines. Not an occupation you put down on an application."

"Point made. Let's go ahead and talk in my office." Rimfire followed the manager to his office and talked.

About 10 mins. later, they shook hands and the manager handed Rimfire a Hooters hat and shirt.

"Welcome to Hooters, Rimfire. Can you start next Monday? We have everyone here today. Beginning of each week is always slow so Christina can show you the ropes when you come in on Monday."

"That works for me. Do I have weekends off?"

"Yeah, but be ready to come in if we need you, ok."

"No problem. I didn't get your name."

"I am so sorry. My name is Elliot. Elliot Novak."

"So, I got my hat and my shirt. What color pants do I need?"

"Levi's. Either blue or black. And wear comfortable shoes. Boots is not a good idea when you're on your feet all day."

"No problem. I will have everything by Monday when I come in. What time do I come in on Monday?"

"6a. That way Christina can show you what you need to do before we open at 8a."

"Ok. See you on Monday at 6a, Elliot. Thanks for the job."

"No problem, Rimfire. Do good work and good things come your way."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

On his way back to the garage, Rimfire decided to stop by my place to see how I was doing. On his way there, he saw Throttle riding home. He noticed that Throttle was wearing nice clothes. "Must have been job hunting."

Rimfire caught up with Throttle and followed him home. As they pulled up, Rimfire asked how the job hunting is going.

"Not good. I have 5 months to find work before the baby comes. I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't find work by then."

"Why not continue to work for Charley? Just save up for when the baby comes."

"Sounds like a good idea…for now. You comin' by to see Michelle?"

"Yeah. Thought I'd check in on her."

"Come on up then."

They both walked up the stairs. Throttle unlocked the door and they walked in. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV and eating ice cream. I looked over and saw Throttle and Rimfire walk in.

"Hey guys. How's your job hunting going, babe?"

"Nothing yet. Rimfire suggested I continue to work for Charley for now."

"You could do that until you find something better. How about you, Rimfire? You find a job?"

"Actually, I did. I start working at Hooters next Monday morning."

"Awesome! Good food, good atmosphere and good people."

Throttle looked at me. "You go there, babe?"

"I did when I first moved to Chicago. Charley took me. She use to be a regular before she started dating Modo."

"I found out that uncle Modo use to go there too."

"Sweet, innocent Modo around all those women with big boobs? I find that hard to believe."

"I find it hard to believe, too. The reason I'm here is I was wondering if you needed anything?"

"That's nice of you to ask, Rimfire. Actually, I do need something. Could you get me a 12-pack of ginger ale? I don't care the brand." I gave him a $10 bill.

Rimfire takes the money and heads out the door and down to his bike. I patted the spot next to me and Throttle walked over and sat down next to me. I laid my head on his left shoulder. He wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and laid his head on mine.

"What have you been doing while I was out looking for work?"

"Watching TV, made the bed, took a shower. Not necessarily in that order, though."

"How you been doing with the changes to your body, other than being pregnant?"

"Well, to be honest, its been different. The tail was hard to deal with at first, but I've learned to deal with that fact that it's part of me now. I'm finding patches of fur here and there, but mostly on my feet, which would explain why my feet got way too hot when I wore socks the other day. I see why you don't wear socks, either. You get way too warm."

"Yep."

He noticed my tail was snaking its way over his lap and headed for his crotch. He looked at my tail then at me. I shrugged. "I can't help if my tail has a dirty mind."

"Its part of your hormones, babe. You know I'll cater to your every need, no matter what it is. We wouldn't be having this family if I didn't love you with all my heart, Michelle." He grabbed my other hand and brought it up and kissed it.

"I wouldn't change what we have for anything in this world. I am so glad that Charley had introduced us. I will be very honest with you, babe. The moment I laid my eyes on you, I was in love. You ignited a passion in my heart that I hadn't felt in a very long time. You gave me a reason to stay here on Earth. At one time before meeting you, I had thought about going back to Mars and staying there. Since meeting you, I knew you were the woman of my dreams. What do you say we drive to Vegas and get married?"

"What, right now?"

"Sure, why not?"

I got up and straddled his lap, then whispered into his ear. "I'd love to, handsome."

I leaned back and smiled.

"Really?"

I nodded my head then gave him the most passionate kiss I could give him.

He pulled back after the kiss. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Stealing Vinnie's vocab now, huh?"

"I actually mean it, though."

"I love you, too, you handsome hunk of a Martian mouse."

"And you say I have a way with words."

"I learn from the best. Think we could get the others to follow us to Vegas?"

"So they can get married?"

"No, for witnesses of our marriage."

"We could do a big dinner party tonight and then ask them."

"Only if you'll help me get everything ready?"

"I'd love to, beautiful. But first, I need to take care of a little problem that your tail decided to cause."

I looked down between us and noticed the bulge growing in his pants. "Mmmmmmm. We definitely need to take care of that, now don't we?"  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later that day, after Rimfire had dropped off the ginger ale, Throttle had helped me get everything ready for our big dinner party. I had him pull out the fold up table and set it up. I pulled out my cell phone and called the garage.

"Last Chance Garage. Carbine speaking."

"Hey Carbine. Charley busy?"

"Let me go check, Michelle." Then she laid the receiver down on the bench.

While I waited, Throttle came over to the sofa and asked if there was anything else he could do for me.

"Right now, no. Why don't you go take a shower."

"You going to join me after you get off the phone?"

"We'll see. I still have to get a hold of Vinnie at the scoreboard and call Rimfire. I should have asked him when he dropped off the ginger ale."

I heard the receiver get picked up on the other end. "Hey Mike. What can I do for you?"

"Throttle and I were wondering if you, Modo and Carbine would like to come over for dinner?"

"I would love to. Let me ask Modo and Carbine. Give me a few."

"No problem, Charley."

While I waited, I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels to see what was on.

"Modo and Carbine would love to go, Mike. Have you called Vinnie and Harley yet?"

"They're next on the list."

"Let me save you the call. They're out of town for the next couple of months."

"Ah, I got it. They're getting reacquainted. I know how that is. Thanks Charley. Please make sure Modo takes a shower before you 3 come over. No biker clothes allowed at this dinner."

"I'll make sure Modo wears something nice, Mike. Maybe I'll have him wear the suit when he was undercover. He looked really good."

"You gotta pic of him in the suit? I would love to see that."

"I think I do. Ask Throttle. He has my phone."

"I'll be sure to ask him. Please be here around 8p."

"Will do, Mike. Do we need to bring dessert?"

"Only if you want to."

"Ok. See you at 8p, Mike. Thanks for the invite."

"No problem, Charley. Later." Then I hung up. I turned the TV off then headed for my bedroom.

While I was enjoying my shower with Throttle, I heard my cell go off. "Damn. My hearing is better than it ever was. My phone is sitting on the coffee table and I could hear it over the shower."

"Martian mouse hearing is 10 times better than Human hearing. I was going to tell you that, but I see you already figured that out."

"I sure did. I think I'm going to like being a Martian mouse. What about smell?"

"About the same as hearing."

"What about our baby? Is he going to end up a full-blooded Martian mouse or a half breed?"

"Would you get rid of him if he was a half breed?"

"Of course not. I'm just asking. I can't believe you would even ask such a thing, Throttle."

I gave him such a glare for even asking if I would get rid of the baby. He knew I was pissed.

He stepped behind me and started massaging my shoulders. "I'm sorry, Michelle. I shouldn't have said that. Its just in my family, if the baby is a half breed, then its gotten rid of. My parents were very adamant about it being a full-blooded mouse. That's why I asked. There's still a lot you need to learn about my family traits. I don't know if my parents are alive, and if they found out I was with a Human, and she was pregnant, they'd make sure the baby was sent away and I would be shunned out of the family and stripped of my last name."

I turned around and looked at him in shock. "Are you…are you serious, Throttle? Your parents would really do that?"

"Yeah, they would. If they are alive, I hope they don't hear of this until after your complete transformation into a Martian mouse. I am hoping that our baby is a full-blooded mouse. And if he is a half breed, I will still love him. He's my son. I don't think I could live with myself if I had to do what my parents would do. They were fine with me dating Carbine early on. But when I told them I was leaving with Vinnie and Modo, they nearly threw a fit. I didn't care. It was orders from Stoker. I haven't heard from them since. Honestly, the way they were trying to run my life, even as an adult, was nuts. I'm actually glad to be here and not there. If they saw you in the middle of your transformation, they'd make me leave you to raise Tony by yourself."

"Brutal. I'd tell them where they can shove their beliefs. I'd also tell them how much I love you and our baby. If they don't like it, then they can leave. That's how I'd deal with them."

"If only it were that easy. I know this sounds morbid, but I'm actually hoping they're dead. I would never let them around Tony, knowing how they raised me. I don't want to be that kind of father for my son."

"I am so glad to hear that. All we can do is be the best parents we can for him. You never told me what you're parents' names are."

"Tredz and Silverdawn Thornboy. My mom never tried to do things behind my dad's back. If she did, she got hit. He was very abusive. What he said, was law in the Thornboy household. I'll tell you the rest after we get out of the shower."

I nodded then turned the shower off. We stepped out and dried off, then got dressed. We walked out to the living room and sat down on the sofa. I checked my cell and saw it was a text from Vinnie.

"Hey, Vinnie text me."

"Yeah? How are they doing?"

"They heard about our dinner party and was wondering if they could still come."

"Tell him yeah, they're welcome to come."

I scrolled through the text. "Seems they have a surprise for everyone when they get here."

"Why don't you give him a call. Make sure he wears something nice, ok."

"If he has anything nice to wear." Then I dialed his cell number. I let it ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Harley. Its Michelle. Is Vinnie there?"

"He's taking a shower right now, Michelle. I can have him call you when he gets out."

"Ok. Thanks, Harley."

"No problem." Then I hung up.

After I set the cell on the coffee table, I put all my attention on Throttle so he could finish his story about his abusive father.

"So, your father is abusive. Did he ever abuse you while you were growing up?"

Throttle lowered his head in shame. "Throttle, honey. You don't need to be ashamed if he did abuse you."

"I'm afraid that one day I could turn into my father and do the same thing to our son. I don't want to be like him. He scared me but at the same time, he made me mad cause he would go after my mom first. When he was done with her, he'd go after me." 

I took a hold of his hands in mine and held them up and brought them closer to my chest. "I would never let you become your father. If that ever happens, I will take our son and leave. I don't like abusers of women, child or the elderly."

Throttle leaned in and gave me a kiss. "I would expect nothing less from you, sweetie. If you do take our son and leave, it'll be because I screwed up. I'm trying to be a good fiancé. Its been a very long time since I was in a relationship. So, I thank you for being patient with me as I have been with you. Without you and our son in my life, I have nothing."

"Awwww, you are so sweet, Throttle. I love you as much as I love our unborn baby boy."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

8p rolled around and everyone showed up for dinner. I had everything about done cooking. Throttle helped out quite a bit. I was very appreciative for the help. I had Throttle go answer the door while I got the plates and silverware on the tables, along with napkins.

First to walk in was Charley and Modo. "Wow Charley-girl, you clean up nice." Then he looked at Modo. "You do too, bro."

Charley noticed that I was in the kitchen. She walked in and asked if there was anything she could help with. I shooed her out and told her to go sit down. "You're a guest, Charley. I'm about done, anyway."

"Modo brought dessert, babe."

"Awesome. Bring it on in here, big fella. Does it need to be refrigerated?"

"Yes, it does. Can I put it in there for you, Michelle?"

"Of course. Then go sit down with Charley. No guest help in the kitchen."

Next ones to walk through the door was Carbine and Rimfire. They both looked nice.

They both sat down on the sofa with Charley and Modo.

The last ones to show up were Vinnie and Harley. Vinnie handed Throttle some roses to give to me. "Naw, bro. Go give them to Michelle."

"Give what to me?"

Vinnie walked into the kitchen and handed me a dozen roses. I was speechless. All I did was hug him. That was very sweet of him to get me roses.

"They're from both Harley and I."

"Thank you, Vincent. They're beautiful. Thank you, Harley."

"You're welcome, Michelle. Is there anything we can help with?"

"Nope. You all just stay out there in the living room and chat amongst yourselves."

Vinnie looked at me. "Actually, can you come sit down with us? Harley and I have some news and I wouldn't want you to get burnt."

I smiled. "Sure Vinnie." I shut down the burners and moved everything over to the cooler burners so everything can cool while we talk.

After I sat down on the arm of the recliner, next to Throttle, Vinnie and Harley stood up and stood next to each other, then looked at all of us.

They looked so serious until Vinnie smiled and held up his right hand. Harley did the same thing. We were all shocked.

"Is that what I think it is, Vinnie?"

"Sure is, Charley-girl. We're going on our honeymoon after the dinner party tonight."

"Um, could you hold off until after Throttle and I get married in Vegas, Vinnie?"

"Is that what this dinner party is about? You need witnesses for your marriage, Mike?"

"Yep. Plus, its nice to have friends for dinner, too."

Charley looked at Modo. "Think we should tell everyone, Modo?"

"Its up to you, Charlene."

"Tell us what, Charley?"

"Modo and I are engaged."

"Congrats uncle Modo."

"Thanks nephew. Don't you be in a hurry to find love, Rimfire. You still have the rest of your life to find love."

"Uhhh…."

Modo glared at his nephew. I stepped in before a yelling match started. "Ok everyone. Let's get to the tables. Honey, give me a hand serving dinner, please?"

"Sure babe." We both walked into the kitchen and grabbed dinner off the stove. I had made a big spaghetti dinner.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

During dinner, I noticed that Carbine was looking at Throttle. "Everything ok, Carbine? You've been staring at Throttle since we all sat down for dinner."

"I had gotten word from Stoker just before I came here with Charley and Modo. I need to speak to you in private, Throttle."

"Ok. We'll go talk in the hallway. Be right back, everyone."

"Throttle, I'm not sure how you're going to take the news, but your parents are alive and Stoker is bringing them here to see you."

"What!? Carbine, you know how abusive my dad was. Hopefully, Stoker didn't tell them about Michelle. You know what's going to happen if my dad finds out that Michelle is Human and having my baby."

"He did tell them about her and your unborn baby. That's why they're coming here to see you. I am so sorry, Throttle. If I had known that Stoker was going to tell them, I wouldn't have said anything."

"I don't blame you, Carbine. I blame Stoker for opening his big mouth. Thanks Carbine. Now I have to tell Michelle the news. She's not going to be happy about this. She knows what my dad was like and what would happen if I had a baby with someone other than another Martian mouse."

"Want me to get her?"

"Yes please. Bring her to our room." Then Throttle walked into our room and sat down on the bed.

Carbine walked back out to the other room. "Is Throttle ok, Carbine? He didn't sound happy about what you told him."

"He's not. He wants to talk to you in your room."

"Thanks. Excuse me, everyone." I got up from the table and walked into our room to talk with Throttle.

When I walked into our room, I saw him sitting on the bed. I didn't like the look on his face.

"What's wrong, babe? You have mixed emotions written on your face."

"Do you remember what I told you about my dad and what he does with half breed babies and what will happen to me?"

"Yeah, I remember that. Why are you asking me this?"

"Carbine just told me that Stoker is bringing my parents here to Earth to see me. He told them about you and our unborn son."

I didn't need him to say anymore. I knew what was going to happen next. I was going to be alone…but this time for good. I dropped to my knees and started crying. Throttle hated to see me cry. He got up from the bed and picked me up from the floor. He sat me down on the bed next to him and held me close.

Vinnie and Modo walked into our room to see if everything was alright. Throttle looked up and saw his friends standing in the doorway.

"Come on in, bros. I have bad news."

"You 2 decided not to get married?"

"I wish that was the bad news, but its not. Modo, do you remember me telling you about how abusive my dad was and his take on half breed kids?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Stoker is bringing my parents here to Earth to see me. They know that Michelle is Human. She hasn't finished her complete transformation. They know that our unborn son could be a half breed. You know what's going to happen next, don't you?"

Vinnie looked lost. "You never told me that Tredz use to abuse you, Throttle."

"I know, Vinnie. I didn't tell you cause if your dad had gotten word, he would have torn my dad apart for harming a child. That's why I only told Modo. His mom treated me like part of the family. She couldn't stand seeing me with bruises and broken arms. I stayed with Modo and his family more than with my own."

"Would Tredz really make you leave her? You just came back to her a month ago, bro."

"I know Modo. Its breaking her heart and mine too. Even as an adult, he made me feel like I was 12. I don't wanna be known as a deadbeat father for not being in my son's life, bros. I don't know what to do."

"Get as far away from here as you both can. I'm not going to see her get so depressed that she do something to harm herself or the baby."

"Where we going to go?"

"California. We'll pack up everything and move to California. You take your bike and I'll take the SUV. I'm not letting you leave me again."

"Babe, my dad used to hunt. He'll hunt my ass down. I've tried to leave home so many times after I had turned 16. He hunted me down and dragged my ass back home by my tail. He's even sabotaged my bike so I couldn't ride away. There's no getting away from him."

"Is that why you were glad to get the order to leave Mars with Vinnie and Modo?"

"Yes. They're the best friends a mouse could have. Modo is 3 yrs. older than me. He always made sure I was protected."

"So, we're screwed then? I have to watch you leave me…leave your unborn son…forever?" Throttle saw tears streaming down my face again.

"Maybe Tredz has changed and he's not like that anymore."

Modo looked at Vinnie. "Not likely, Vinnie. Tredz could end up sending Throttle to the hospital when he gets here. He may even go after Michelle and harm her baby."

"Not while we're here. She's family, bro. She's one of us."

"Thanks guys. I don't want anything to happen to her or our unborn son. Thank you for standing by us."

"We wouldn't be your friends if we didn't. Come on. Let's go back out there and eat that wonderful dinner your girl made."

We all walked back out to the other room and sat down at the tables. None of us said a word. I knew I had to eat, I just wasn't sure if I could, knowing I'm going to never see Throttle again.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was 11p when everything was finally washed and put away. Charley and Harley came into the kitchen and asked if I was ok. I looked at them with tears streaming down my face.

"This have anything to do with the news that Throttle got from Carbine?"

All I did was nod my head. I was too upset to speak. "Is it that bad?"

I nodded again.

"This have to do with Throttle's parents coming?"

I nodded once again. Harley knew exactly what was going on. She knew what Throttle's dad was like. Tredz was known for beating his family even out in public.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry, Michelle. I heard about the training that Throttle was forced to do back on Mars. I also heard how hard it was on you for 3 months. Tredz is a bastard mouse that needs to be put in his place or put in prison for life."

Charley looked at Harley strangely. "What am I missing? Throttle was abused as a kid?"

"Yeah, he was. His father was known for beating him and his mother out in public just for the hell of it. Once Throttle was 18, Stoker came and drafted him for the Freedom Fighters and made sure he had a place to stay. One day during training, Tredz came storming in and dragged Throttle back home by his tail. He made sure the other punching bag stayed home. When Stoker had finally had enough, he made the order that Vinnie, Modo and himself snuck Throttle out of his house and onto a ship with their bikes and sent off world."

"I had no idea that Throttle's life was that bad. He seemed to be so carefree after a fight with Limburger and his goon army."

"He's learned to hide those scars for a very long time. Stoker, Modo and I were the only ones who knew how bad he really got it. I'm sure you know about his abuse now, huh?"

"Yeah. If my son ends up being a half breed, his father will try to get rid of it and make Throttle leave me cause I'm still somewhat Human."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A week later, Throttle and I took the SUV over to the garage. We both knew what was going to happen. I still hadn't completely changed into a Martian mouse. My face was still Human, but the rest of my body was near done. I had the mouse ears, and the antennae. My face is what will be the downfall of me losing Throttle.

We were waiting in the loft above the garage when we heard the ship landing behind it. I grabbed a hold of Throttle's hand and squeezed hard. He looked straight into my eyes and saw the fear in them.

Not long after the ship landed, Stoker, Tredz and Silverdawn walked down the ramp and into the garage. There was an awkward silence between Throttle's parents and the other mice. Modo kept Charley away from Throttle's parents. When she looked at him, he just shook his head back and forth. After what she was told last week, she understood why Modo kept her away from them.

"So, where are they? Where is my son and his freak girlfriend?"

I heard what Tredz had called me from up in the loft. I got up from the bed and walked down the stairs. Throttle didn't have time to stop me. Stopping me would not have been a good idea, anyway. Especially, since I was a cage fighter.

"Freak! How dare you! If I wasn't pregnant, I'd be kicking your ass, you rat bastard!"

I was in his face within minutes of reaching the bottom of the stairs. No one stopped me for speaking my mind or for getting dangerously close to Tredz's face.

He was ready to backhand me when Throttle stopped him. "Leave. My. Fiancée. Alone."

With his other hand, he balled it up and sucker punched Throttle square in the face. I was royally pissed for what just happened. I took Tredz's right arm and broke it in several places, then kicked his knees the opposite direction. His kneecaps shattered. He was finding out that he was messing with the wrong woman.

Tredz didn't even try to get up. He was in too much pain. I walked over to Throttle and saw blood all over his face along with some busted teeth and a busted nose. The whole snout was bloodied and broken. I carefully kneeled down and tried to stop the bleeding, but there was too much. "Charley, I need a towel and quick. There's blood all over Throttle's face."

Charley brought over a couple of towels. Throttle was knocked out. I tried rousing him and got a response. He had tried to stand up, but both Charley and I told him not to move.

"What happened? Why is there blood all over my face and your hands, babe?"

"Your father sucker punched you. You have busted teeth and a busted snout. He got a worse beating than you did."

Throttle looked over at where his father is laying on the ground, screaming in pain. Then he looked at me.

"You did that?"

"Yep. You don't hit the man I love and expect me to do nothing. I broke his right arm in several places and shattered both his kneecaps. Its going to be a long time 'til he tries that again."

Silverdawn walked up to us and kneeled down. Then she hugged me. I looked at Throttle strangely. He didn't expect his mom to do that.

"Thank you for putting him in his place. No one has ever stood up to him like that. By doing what you did to him, you helped me get out of that abusive marriage. I had planning on divorcing him, but didn't have the guts to pack up and leave him. Thank you so much, sweetie."

"You're welcome, ma'am. I wasn't about to let him take Throttle from me or from his unborn son."

Throttle looked at his mom. "Your first grandson, mom. Michelle and I had gone to the Dr. earlier this week and he's going to be a full-blooded mouse. Before you ask about the fur on Michelle, let me tell you why she has it. She had very toxic blood and it was making her deathly sick. While we were on vacation, I had noticed that she wasn't looking good. I called 911 and had an ambulance come pick her up. After we got to the hospital, they rushed her inside and immediately started hooking her up to just about everything they could. They took blood samples to find out what was wrong with her. Dr. came back and said that her blood was toxic and killing her. I asked the Dr. to take a blood sample from me and see if its compatible with Martian mouse blood. After 10 mins., he came back and told me that its compatible with Human blood. My blood destroyed all the toxins in her blood but started turning her into a Martian mouse. The blood transfusion from me to her saved her life as well as replaced the Human blood."

She looked at me. "Its all true, ma'am. Your son saved my life. If it wasn't for his quick thinking, I wouldn't be here right now."

"May I ask what you named your son, Throttle?"

"Michelle and I had decided on the name Anthony, but we're going to call him Tony. Its short for Anthony."

"No middle name?"

"We hadn't come up with one yet, mom. We're still working on that."

Carbine brought a chair over and helped me get Throttle into it. Charley called for 2 ambulances. One for Tredz and one for Throttle.


	20. Chapter 20

Its been a month since Throttle was hurt and I had broken quite a few bones in Tredz's body. He never came back around the garage or my place. In fact, he asked Stoker to take him back to Mars. Before they left, Tredz tried to make Silverdawn go with him and Throttle threatened him with a gun to leave his mother alone. I was proud of Throttle for standing up to his father.

Modo was glad that his nephew was at work at the time the fight had occurred last month. He is very proud of his nephew. He's now a shift manager after a month of working at Hooters. When Rimfire told his uncle that he is working at Hooters, Modo nearly spit out his root beer. "You're working for Elliot? You didn't tell me that."

"You didn't ask, uncle Modo. Why didn't you tell me that you use to go there?"

"I thought you'd be embarrassed that I would go to a place like that."

"Uncle Modo, why would I be embarrassed? Cause there's women with big breasts? So? I work with those women and they're very nice. I also found out that Charley use to be a regular there before she started dating you."

"That I knew. I told her she's welcome to go there any time she wants. I know how Michelle feels. Sometimes you just need time alone."

"I hear that, bro." Vinnie had walked into the garage.

They looked at Vinnie and noticed that not only is he not wearing his gloves, but he's wearing nice shirts and pants.

"Wow, Vinnie. I like the new you."

"I'm not crazy about the new look, but Harley wants me to look for work. I heard you have a job, Modo."

"Yeah. I work at the Harley-Davidson shop as a mechanic. Pretty good pay. Why don't you come in this week and talk with the manager. They're still looking for people, Vinnie."

"I might do that. How's your job at Hooters, Rimfire?"

"I love it, Vinnie. I was just given a raise and a new position at the beginning of the month."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I'm shift manager now. And so is my new GF, Christina."

"Rimfire, we had this conversation last month about you dating at this age."

"Uncle Modo, I'm 19 now. Here, that's legally an adult. Besides, we're not that serious right now. We just started dating last month."

Before Modo said anything, the garage phone rang. Vinnie went to answer it.

"Last Chance Garage. Vinnie speaking. How may I help you?"

"Really bro?"

"Hey Throttle. You looking for Charley?"

"Actually, I'm looking for Michelle. She's not answering her cell phone. Is she there with you guys?"

Vinnie looked at Modo and Rimfire. "Throttle wants to know if Michelle is here."

They both shook their heads no.

"Sorry bro. She's not here. She leave a note or anything saying where she'd be?"

"No. I've been trying to call her for the past hour now. I'm getting worried. She left the SUV, but took my bike."

"Maybe she went for a ride. Its not going to be much longer 'til she can't ride anymore."

"She wouldn't go riding without a helmet, Vincent. She left both helmets here."

"Meet us at the ballfield, and the 4 of us will go searching for her. You can leave the SUV there and ride with me."

"Thanks Vinnie. I appreciate it. I really do."

"No problem. We'll see ya soon." Then he hung up the phone.

"Why would Michelle go riding without a helmet, uncle Modo? She knows that's dangerous not to mention illegal."

"I don't know what goes through a pregnant woman's mind, Rimfire. I'll call Charley at the scoreboard. The girls are there. Let's hope Michelle is there with them."

Modo picked up the receiver and dialed the scoreboard's number. He waited for someone to pick up on the other end.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Scoreboard. Charley picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Charley. Is Michelle over there with you girls? Throttle can't find her."

"No, Modo. She's not here with us. She's not there with you guys?"

"No. Throttle had called us from his place. She didn't leave a note or anything. He's really worried about her."

"If we hear from her, we'll let you know. That's not like her to up and leave like that. Did you ask Throttle if she packed up anything?"

"No, Vinnie didn't think to ask."

"Of course not. Typical Vinnie. We'll keep our ears open."

"Thanks beautiful." Then he hung up.

"Come on nephew. We need to meet up with Throttle." Modo grabbed his helmet and got on his bike. Rimfire grabbed the spare helmet and got on the back of his uncle's bike. Vinnie got on his and they all left the garage and headed for the ballfield.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Throttle didn't wait long after he pulled up to the ballfield. Vinnie, Modo and Rimfire had just pulled up shortly after Throttle got out of the SUV. He grabbed his helmet off the passenger seat and hopped onto Vinnie's bike. Then they all went looking for Michelle.

While they were looking for her, Throttle asked Vinnie to patch him into the bike.

Throttle was hoping that Michelle would answer the radio on the bike. Hoping being the key word.

"Hey bro, by chance, did she pack any of her things? Charley had asked me."

"I didn't look, Modo. I…."

"Don't think it and don't say it, Throttle. She wouldn't just up and leave without telling you or leaving some kind of note. Is she still having nightmares?"

"Yeah, she is. She's even gone to someone for her nightmare problem."

"Maybe she went to see them and didn't have time to grab the helmet."

"I hope that's the case and her not actually up and leaving me."

"Another thought could be she's getting her hair and nails done. She is female."

"That is a possibility, Vinnie. Let's head downtown and check for her."

They headed downtown and hit every salon until they found Throttle's bike sitting in front of the last salon at the end of the road.

They pulled up to the salon and Throttle got off Vinnie's bike and walked in. I looked at who walked in and froze.

"Shit!"

The person doing my nails looked at me. "You know him?"

"He's my fiancé. He looks pissed, too."

Throttle walked up to me and stood there. "Hey babe."

"Really? I tried calling you for over an hour. I tried reaching you on my bike. I was worried that you might have been hurt or worse."

"Throttle, chill. I didn't tell you where I was going cause I wanted to surprise you when I had gotten home. You ruined the surprise."

"You left without a helmet on, though. Do you realize you could have gotten a ticket or had my bike impounded. You could have also landed yourself in jail."

"Stop nagging. Go back home and I'll be there as soon as I'm done here."

He saw the look in my eyes. He knew I didn't like that he was making a scene. He went back out to Vinnie's bike and got on.

"Was she in there?"

"Yeah, she was. Take me back to the ballfield, Vinnie."

"You ok, bro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. She didn't like that I was making a scene inside. I'll talk with her when she gets back."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

30 mins. later, I arrived home. I walked up the stairs and walked inside my place. After I closed the door, I took my shoes off, then headed for my room.

I found Throttle sitting on the bed, waiting to talk to me. I walked up to him and sat down next to him. "Don't say anything, OK. Just hear me out."

He nodded his head and waited patiently.

"I'm sorry for not leaving a note or something, but I wanted this to be a surprise. Not only did I get my hair and nails done, but I called Wildwing in Anaheim about maybe having the wedding there instead of going to Vegas and getting a quickie marriage. He said he'd talk it over with the others and he sends his congrats to you."

"Can I ask why you didn't take your helmet when you took the bike? Its illegal to ride without one."

"If you were me and were going to get your hair done, would you want helmet hair?"

"Well, no, but its still a law, babe. Next time, please let me know where you're going to be. I thought you up and left me."

"If I had done that, I wouldn't have taken the bike. I would have taken the SUV. What would I benefit from leaving you, anyway?"

"So, you have no intentions of leaving me….at all?"

"Hell no."

"Good. I love the new hairdo, by the way. I think having the wedding in Anaheim is a great idea. Let's hope we can. I enjoyed watching the game. Very intense."

"Hockey can be brutal. Think cage fighting but with sticks and pads."

He noticed my tail snaking its way onto his lap. "Really?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "No control on what it wants. I haven't learned how to tame it yet. Maybe you better show me." Then I started making circles on his chest and worked my way down into his pants.

He started snaking his tail down my pants as well. Pregnant or not, he wanted to have some fun with me. He knew I wanted the same thing. He had no idea that I wanted it more than he did. He was about to find out how much I wanted every inch of him down my throat and deep inside me.

I couldn't get his clothes off fast enough to start stroking him. I planned on fucking him good, too.

After I got his pants off, I started stroking and sucking him. He started moaning as soon as I started on him. "Fuck yes! I have missed that so much, babe. Please, please don't stop."

I stroked him more and watched him throw his head back into the pillow. I stopped long enough to get my pants off. He had noticed that I had stopped. He gave me a sensual pout. "I'm not done with you, stud. I've just started."

As soon as I got my pants off, I crawled up on the bed from the end of it and stalked him like prey. He was loving it. He grabbed for me, but I swatted his hand away. I pounced on him and started nipping at his neck. He lifted me up and lowered me onto his very thick, very hard shaft. He held my waist while he thrust deep into my very wet pussy.

I dug deep into his chest as he thrust harder and deeper. I was drawing blood on him and it spurred him on even more. He had me screaming in ecstasy. We both came hard and lasted a good 10 mins. We were both spent after that. He carefully rolled me onto my back.

"Damn babe. You're gonna have to clean up my chest now. You dug deep."

I looked at him. "But you loved it."

"Mmmmmm, that I did. I loved how you stalked me then pounced on me. After the baby is born, I am so going to stalk and pounce on you, then take you every way physically possible. I can't seem to get enough of you, beautiful. You're so fucking gorgeous."

"I have my moments. I need a shower now, then maybe a good nap."

"Sounds good to me, too. Have you been going to your therapy appts.?"

"When I remember to go, yeah. I've also been trying to deal with it on my own like he wants me to when I can't make it to my appts. He wanted to prescribe me some meds to help me sleep, but since I'm pregnant, I told him I won't cause harm to my baby."

"I noticed that you had stayed in bed all night last night. That's a good start. Think you'll stay in bed tonight, too?"

"I hope so."


	21. Chapter 21

The one thing Rimfire didn't tell his uncle is that he's been living with his GF, Christina. She lives in a 2 bedroom apartment just on the outskirts of Chicago. The neighborhood was a little better than what Michelle and Throttle were at.

Rimfire woke up and looked at his alarm clock. It read 6a. They both needed to get up and get ready for work. He got out of bed and put his pants on then walked from his room to his GF's room to wake her up.

He got the surprise of his life. He saw what she really was. She was a Martian mouse like him. He wasn't sure if he should be upset or not. She did keep it from him.

She woke up when she heard him walk in. She looked his way and saw the shocked look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Rimfire. I know I should have told you shortly after we started dating. I wasn't sure how you would have taken the news, so I didn't tell you."

He smiled at her, then sat down next to her on her bed. "I'm not mad, babe. I would like to know what you're real name is. I'm assuming that 'Christina' is your alternate name when in your 'Human' form."

"My name is Turbine. I'm Carbine's younger sister. She doesn't know that I've been living here on Earth."

"She's also here on Earth. She's been helping out a friend. You might know her. Her name is Charley Davidson."

"I do know Charley. I've been bringing my Camaro in once a month. She's a good mechanic."

"Yeah, she is. Your sister has been giving Charley a hand since she was relocated on Earth. The Plutarkian war is about over and I think Stoker is thinking about relocating, but I'm not sure. I think you should get a hold of your sister or stop by the garage and see her."

"Today is my day off. I might just pop over to the garage. I also looked at your schedule. You also have today off."

"So, I got up at 6a for nothing?"

"I could remedy that with a shoulder massage. You have been stressed out all week."

"It was easier back home. I sat in front of a computer most days and some days out fighting. How do you manage to deal with such rude customers all day? I wanted to hit one of them earlier this week. I am so glad you stepped in on that. That would have been ugly and grounds for firing."

"I don't wanna see my guy jobless." She moved behind him and started massaging his shoulders. Rimfire could feel all the stress just drain away from him. She was good with her hands.

"You are so good with your hands, babe. That feels really good."

"I did work for a massage parlor before Hooters."

"That would explain why you're so good with your hands."

"I'm good with my tail, too."

"I'm not touching that innuendo. Besides, I promised my uncle that I wouldn't have sex until I was married. He's the only family I have left. I don't wanna disappoint him."

She moved back around and sat in front of him. "I totally understand that. He looks like he can be very intimidating."

"Only if you make him mad, then you're in trouble."

"I'll make sure not to get him mad, then. How about breakfast then we'll go over to the garage."

"Sounds like a plan. Does Charley know you're a mouse?"

"I don't think so."

"What do you think your sister is going to do when she finds out you've been here the whole time?"

"First, hug me then get mad for not getting in touch with her."

"I've never seen her get mad. I've heard about her temper, though."

"Yeah, who told you? Your uncle?"

"Yeah, actually." Then he got up from her bed and walked out of her room so she can get dressed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

While Turbine was getting dressed, Rimfire got breakfast going. He cooked eggs, bacon and toast. He was glad that his uncle taught him how to cook the basic breakfast.

It wasn't long after he finished making breakfast when he girlfriend walked out to the kitchen. She had been sniffing the aroma since he had started making it.

She sat down at the table and Rimfire served her some eggs, 2 strips of bacon and 2 slices of toast.

She made an egg and bacon sandwich, then started eating the rest. "Mmmm, this is good, babe. I'll have to make you breakfast sometime. I make a mean ham and cheese omelet."

"Cheese? Are you serious? I don't touch the stuff. Yuck."

She looked at him funny. "You're a mouse and you don't eat cheese? That's very odd."

"Not really. No one in my family eats it."

"Will you at least try it before you knock it? For me, please?"

Rimfire smiled at her. "For you, I'll try it."

"Thanks Rimfire. Let's finish breakfast then head over to the garage."

"Sounds like a plan."

They finished up breakfast, then Rimfire washed and dried dishes while Turbine got changed. After Rimfire was done in the kitchen, he went and got changed, too.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After they got into the Camaro, Turbine noticed that the gas gauge was near empty. "I think we better get some gas before we head to the garage. I'm nearly empty."

"You forgot to fill it up after work?"

"Nope. I wanted to get home and relax. I totally spaced."

They had been close to a gas station and Turbine turned into it. She got out and headed inside to pay for the gas before pumping it into the car.

While she was filling up her Camaro, Rimfire noticed a motorcycle riding up. 'That looks like Vinnie and Harley.'

Rimfire decided to get out and approach the bike and the riders. He was right. It was Vinnie and Harley.

"Hey guys. Where you headed to?"

"Hey Rimfire. We're on our way to the garage, why?"

"That's where we're headed, too." He pointed to Turbine, who was still pumping gas into her car.

"WOW! Nice catch, kid. I think Modo might like her."

"I'm hoping so, too. See ya at the garage."

"See ya there, Rimfire."

Vinnie had just finished filling up his bike. Harley had stayed on the bike while it was getting filled.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Turbine and Rimfire got to the garage about 45 mins. later. "Why don't you stay in the car until I can bring your sister out."

"Ok. Don't make me wait for too long, though."

"I won't. Be right back." Then he got out of the car and walked into the garage.

Charley was sitting at the bench with Harley and Vinnie when Rimfire walked up.

Charley noticed the car that was parked out front. She recognized it immediately.

"Isn't that Christina's Camaro?"

"Yeah, but her real name isn't Christina. She's actually a relative of Carbine's. Is she here?"

"She's not up yet. She worked all night on a vehicle for me. By the time she finally crashed, it was 6a."

"But it doesn't stop me from getting up early, Charley." Carbine had just walked out to the garage with a cup of coffee. She sat down at the bench with Charley, Vinnie and Harley.

"I have someone in the car waiting to see you, Carbine. She's a relative of yours."

Rimfire went to the driver's side and tapped lightly on the window. Turbine rolled down the window and looked at Rimfire. He nodded and she got out. She stood next to her car for a few seconds then walked into the garage.

Carbine just about dropped her coffee cup when she saw her younger sister for the first time in many years.

"T…Turbine? Is that really you, little sister?" Carbine got up and walked over to her younger sister. She hugged her younger sister tightly. She had missed Turbine for a very long time. She was going to make sure she never loses her again.

"Its really me, Carbine. I've been here the whole time. I am sorry I never tried to contact you, but I didn't want you to get distracted while fighting up there. A good friend of mine, who owns the place where I work, brought me here to Earth and gave me this watch type thing that allows me to look Human. I even have a Human name. When I work, I go by Christina. Come by Hooters tomorrow. The owner will be there. He's doing a surprise inspection of the place."

Carbine couldn't believe what she heard. "You work at that place? Why?"

"It's a job, sis. Morgan got me the job, so I wasn't going to argue with the man. He even got me a place to live. He's paying for my rent and gave me the Camaro. He's a great guy to work for."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Kudos to DinoDragonMaster for the use of Morgan Dragon**

The next day, Carbine came into the restaurant to see her sister. She was surprised that the restaurant was clean and the employees were very respectful of the customers. She was halfway expecting the customers to be grabby and saying rude things to the women. It seems that all the customers seem to be guys. Very few women coming here to eat.

Turbine saw her sister at the front entrance and walked over to her. "Hey sis. Glad you could make it. I'd like to introduce you to the manager. The owner, Morgan, should be here in about an hour or so."

Carbine followed her younger sister over to the bar counter and tapped Elliot on the shoulder. He turned around and noticed Carbine.

"Hey Christina. Who's your friend?"

"This is my older sister, Carbine. Carbine, this is Elliot Novak. He's the manager of Hooters. We're still looking for waitresses."

After Carbine shook hands with Elliot, she asked for some water with a lemon wedge.

"I remember when you use to be a big drinker, sis. What happened?"

"After you left, is when I stopped drinking, Turbine. I knew drinking wasn't going to solve my problems, like losing you. You and Stoker are the only family I have left. I don't wanna lose you again."

Elliot overheard the conversation while he was cleaning glasses. "I'm sorry for hearing your conversation, but did she call you Turbine? I thought your name was Christina?"

Turbine turned off her holoform watch and revealed her real identity. "You're a Martian Mouse like Rimfire?"

"Yeah. Only Morgan knew who I really was. Would you prefer I stay in my true form instead of hiding it?"

"Yeah, I would. I think you're beautiful as a mouse."

Rimfire had just walked out of the back with fresh napkins for the tables when he heard Elliot tell Turbine how beautiful she was.

"She's very beautiful, Elliot. That's why she's my girlfriend."

Carbine couldn't believe it. "Does your uncle know about the 2 of you?"

Rimfire looked at Carbine and smiled. "Yes, he does. I gave him my word that I wouldn't have sex with her until we are married. We live in a 2 bedroom apartment. I have been a good mouse and abstaining from sexual activities. Haven't we, Turbine?"

"Yeah, we have. He's been nothing but a gentleman to me. His mother raised him well."

"Yes, she did. Modo was also part of Rimfire's raising."

While everyone was talking, The owner, Morgan Dragon walked in. Elliot noticed Morgan had walked in. "Psst, Turbine. Morgan is here."

Turbine turned around and saw Morgan walking up to them. He was wearing a light brown Stetson cowboy hat, nice black and tan western shirt with a bolo tie. Blue Levi's and black cowboy boots with a stainless steel tip.

Carbine looked at the man walking up to them. She couldn't believe how handsome he was. He is 6'3", well-built, brown eyes, and red hair that reaches down to his shoulders. He is also deeply tanned, but you can't tell due to his long sleeve shirt. You can tell a little bit by his hands. Carbine couldn't wait to hear his voice. 'Bet he's got a Southern accent, too.'

"Good morning, Turbine, Elliot." Then he saw Rimfire and approached him. He extended his hand out to him. Rimfire shook the man's hand. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Rimfire. Elliot told me he had hired a new waiter. How you liking it so far?"

"Its great, sir. Everyone here treats me great. I'm glad Elliot hired me. He's already made me shift manager and I've only been here about 2 months."

"You're a hard worker, Rimfire. That's why I promoted you."

"Well, I'm glad things are going well here. And who's this pretty lady?"

'I love his voice.' "My name is Carbine. I'm Turbine's older sister. She told me you got her a job here. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, ma'am. Your sister is a hard worker."

"You don't seem too concerned that Rimfire, Turbine and myself are Martian Mice. May I ask why?"

"I had brought Turbine to Earth from Mars before the war started. It was a request from your parents before they were killed. They didn't want her getting involved. So, being the gentleman that I am, I brought her here and gave her this holoform watch so she can walk the streets of Chicago and no one would know that she's really a Martian Mouse."

"Why wasn't I contacted? Something else my parents said?"

He nodded his head. "Figures. Well, I'm glad she's alive and has been safe all these years. I had been worried about her all this time."

"No need to worry now, ma'am. She's been safe with me this whole time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to the inspection that I came here to do. It was nice to meet you, ma'am."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later that day, Carbine couldn't get over how ruggedly handsome Morgan was. She loved that Southern voice, too. Charley noticed that Carbine had been in her own little world. She walked over to Carbine and waved a hand in front of her to get her attention.

"Earth to Carbine. Anyone home in there?"

Carbine snapped out of it. "Huh, oh sorry Charley. I was…"

"Daydreaming? Its ok, Carbine. So, who is he?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Who is the guy that has you daydreaming?"

"His name is Morgan. He has a Southern accent that makes him so dreamy."

Charley had nearly dropped her wrench at the mention of Morgan Dragon.

"Did you say Morgan? As in Morgan Dragon?"

"You know him, Charley?"

"I use to date him at one time. We're just friends now."

"What's he really like?"

"He's a very nice guy. Rides a Martian motorcycle like the guys. It's a cherry red paint job. It has a malefic purple dragon on its left side and a chimera with the freedom fighter insignia on the right side. He calls it Dragon Senorita. He also drives a 1950's pickup truck that has a patriotic paint job. I'm surprised he's still in town. He doesn't stop by anymore to check up on me."

"So, he's currently single then?"

"You just met the guy and now you wanna go on a date with him? Are you that desperate since Throttle broke up with you?"

Carbine went silent which only confirmed Charley's suspicion. "You are that desperate. That's sad, girl. Let me talk to him and see if he would like to go on a date with you. If he doesn't want to, you have to leave it alone, ok?"

"No problem. I'm hoping he'll say yes. He is very handsome."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After Charley got off the phone with Morgan, she turned to Carbine, who was waiting for her answer.

"So? What did he say?"

"He said to come by after closing, 8p."

"I can't go looking like this. You got something nice I could wear, Charley?"

"Let's go find out."

They went up to the loft to look for something nice for Carbine to wear tonight. She couldn't wait to see Morgan again tonight. 'I think Charley is right. I am a bit desperate since Throttle broke up with me.'


	23. Chapter 23

8p was rapidly rolling around and Carbine was not quite ready yet. Charley had been helping Carbine get ready since 6:30p. Well, it took Carbine 30 mins. to look for something nice in Charley's closet. After she had finally found something nice to wear, she put it on and looked in the mirror.

"WOW! I look good. I didn't think I would ever dress like this again. What do you think, Charley?"

Charley smiled and nodded. Carbine saw it in the mirror, too. "Do you think Morgan will like it?"

"I'm sure he will, Carbine. Let's get finished up. Its nearly 8p. You don't wanna be late."

Charley had Carbine sit down, then she helped her with her hair and make-up.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

By the time they got to the restaurant, it was 5mins. to 8p. Charley dropped Carbine off and left. Carbine walked in and sat down at the bar. Morgan was just coming out of the backroom. He was wearing a black Stetson cowboy hat, black western shirt, blue jeans and the same black cowboy boots with the stainless steel tips. His red hair was tied back in a black rubber band.

He spotted Carbine sitting at the bar, waiting for him. He couldn't get over how beautiful the general was. 'She cleans up nicely.'

He sauntered over to her and took a seat next to her. "Why howdy, ma'am. You look quite beautiful this evening."

Carbine looked Morgan up and down. She liked what he was wearing. "Why thank you, kind sir. You look very handsome this evening, as well."

"Would you like a drink? A glass of wine? A glass of beer? A mug of root beer, perhaps?"

"Wine will be fine, Morgan. White, please."

Morgan got up and walked around the bar and grabbed a bottle of white wine. He also grabbed 2 wine glasses. He popped the cork and let the wine breathe before pouring it.

After Morgan poured the wine into the wine glasses, he picked them up and walked from behind the bar and headed for a table. Carbine followed him to the table and sat down across from him.

They talked for most of the night and into the wee morning. They talked about things like why she chose to work for the Army instead of the Freedom Fighters with Throttle and the guys, then talked about what she plans to do with her life now that she's living here on Earth. She was honest and said that she wasn't sure yet, but she's currently helping out Charley.

"Do you have a place to live?"

"I'm living with Charley and Modo. I am looking for a place, though."

"I have a spare room at my place that you can use."

Carbine nearly spit out her sip of wine. "Are you sure, Morgan? I don't wanna intrude."

"Nonsense. I would love to have a roommate as pretty as you at my place. Stay as long as you want."

"Ok. I will be respectful of your personal space. I would hope you would give me the same courtesy."

"Of course. I will be a gentleman."

"I would expect nothing else."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A month had gone by and Throttle still hadn't found a job yet. We did sit down and talk about having the wedding in Anaheim at the pond. I text Wildwing before I went to bed and told him that Throttle and I decided to have the wedding there in Anaheim at the pond. He was delighted to hear that then bid me a good night.

The next morning, Throttle noticed that I had stayed in bed like the other night. 'Guess the nightmares are getting better.'

I woke up and looked over my shoulder and saw a very happy tan furred mouse looking at me. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Good morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept pretty good last night. I think the nightmares are slowly going away. I'll be glad when they are completely gone. I still wake up from them, but I'm not on the couch like I was every night after you left and after you came back."

"I'll be glad, too. I've woken up and seen you sitting here in bed for most of the night. You know you need to get all the sleep you can while pregnant. I don't want you passing out and end up in the hospital. I love you dearly and want you and our unborn baby healthy."

"Stop fussing over me. I've gone longer without sleep than you have without eating. Retired Marine, remember. I still have a lot of my training imbedded in my head. You never forget what you're taught."

"I fuss over you cause I worry, babe. I have that right."

I wasn't going to argue with him. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood up. I went into the bathroom and grabbed my robe. I put it on, tied it then headed out to the other room. Throttle watched me walk out of our bedroom.

After I was out of sight, Throttle swung his feet over his side of the bed and put his head in his hands. 'Nice going, Throttle. What a way to start the morning. Better go apologize and find a way to make it up to her.'

He stood up and grabbed his shorts. He put them on and walked into the other room. He noticed that I was sitting at the kitchen table having my morning cup of decaf coffee.

Throttle grabbed a cup and poured himself a cup of decaf coffee and sat down across from me. He reached out across the table and grabbed my hand and squeezed lightly. I looked at our hands together then looked at him. He knew I was mad, but he also knew why I was mad.

He set his cup down, got up and moved over next to me. He gently took my cup from me and set it next to his. He grabbed my other hand in his and gently squeezed it.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for starting the morning in a rotten way. I know you can do things better than me. To be honest, it bothers me. Knowing that my girl is a retired Marine and hard headed at times, but very sweet. I worry about you and our son. I don't wanna lose either of you in any shape or form. Please forgive me? I can be hard headed at times, too. I wasn't thinking."

Before I could say anything, there was a knock at our door. "You expecting anyone, Throttle?"

"No, are you?"

"Nope." Then he got up and headed for the door. He looked through the peephole and noticed it was Harley. She looked upset.

"Its Harley."

"Let her in, silly." Throttle unlocked the door and opened it. He let Harley in. After he closed the door, he guided her to the sofa. He couldn't help but notice she had been crying recently.

"Babe, something is wrong. Harley has been crying."

I got up from the table and walked over to the sofa. I sat down on the left side of her and Throttle sat down on the right side of her.

"Everything ok, Harley? Is Vinnie ok?"

She started crying at the mention of Vinnie's name.

"Was it something I said?"

"I think you mentioned Vinnie's name. Stay with her and I'll go get some tissue."

I nodded and rubbed Harley's back, trying to soothe her a bit.

Throttle came back a few mins. later with a box of Kleenex. He handed it to Harley and sat down.

"So, what exactly happened, Harley-girl?"

Harley had finally calm down enough to tell us what happened. Throttle wasn't surprised to hear what Vinnie did. I was a bit shocked and so was Harley. Especially since he caught him.

"Honestly, Harley. Its not surprising that he did that. I think he needed to get it out of his system and he should have done it before he married you, not after. No matter the species, he's a guy. Modo and I aren't that way. I really wish Vinnie would have learned something from us. Let us talk to him and hope we can help you patch things up with him. He loves you, Harley-girl. I don't think he meant to hurt you like this."

"Why don't you go lie down in our room for a while. I'll call Vinnie and have him come over we Throttle and I can talk to him."

Harley smiled at me then hugged me. "Thank you, Michelle. I really appreciate what you and Throttle are doing for me."

"Just returning the favor, Harley-girl. All those times you've helped us during the war, its time one of us started returning the favor. Come on. I'll take you to our room so you can lay down. Feel free to use the shower, as well."

After Throttle took Harley to the bedroom, I picked up my cell phone and called Vinnie. I was hoping he would pick up. He doesn't know that Harley came to us for help.


	24. Chapter 24

Vinnie finally answered the phone at the scoreboard. "Took ya long enough to answer, Vin. You fall asleep in the shower?"

"Ha ha, very funny. So, what's up? Everything ok between you and Throttle?"

"We're doing great. Was wondering if you wanted to come over for breakfast."

"I'd love to. Let me get changed, and I'll be right over."

"See ya in a few, Vin." Then I hung up the phone.

Throttle came back out and asked if Vinnie was coming over. "Yep. He doesn't know that Harley is here or that we wanna talk with hi concerning his cheating. I asked him if he wanted to come over for breakfast. He'll be over in a few."

"You're good at being deceptive, babe."

"I try not to be. That's not me."

"I understand that. But you are good at it."

Before I could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole and saw that it was Vinnie. He was wearing a plain red shirt and black pants. I opened the door and let him in, then shut the door.

"Hey Vin. How's everything? You and Harley doing good?"

"Mind if we sit down and talk about it?"

"Not at all. Hey babe, why don't you get breakfast going while Vinnie and I talk."

"Why don't you both come talk in the kitchen then. I'll make some coffee."

They got up from the sofa and followed me to the kitchen. They sat down at the kitchen table and started talking.

While I was getting things ready for breakfast, Vinnie started talking about how Harley found him with another woman.

Both Throttle and I didn't let on that we knew about the incident at the scoreboard.

"So, what did she do, Vin?"

"She stormed out and left. I have no idea where she went. Before Michelle called, I was going to go look for her and apologize for hurting her. I'm not like you, Throttle. I can't apologize like you can. I have a hard time putting my feelings into words. Help me to tell Harley how I really feel about her."

"I think you can do it yourself, Vin. If you really love her, you'll find the words deep in your heart. Trust me."

"Do you know where Harley went, bro?"

"Yeah, I do. She stopped by here. She's in my room laying down. She was very upset when she showed up. You need to apologize to her and mean it."

Vinnie smiled. "I plan to do my best to tell her how I feel for hurting her and being a jerk. Can I go talk to her?"

"How about after you eat? I have breakfast nearly done. Coffee is done, though. Wanna cup, Vin?"

"Sure. Harley and Charley both got me drinking it in the mornings now. It is a good pick me up first thing in the morning. Do you have any creamer?"

"Let me check. Throttle, honey. Could you get the plates out and set them on the table, please?"

"Sure babe." He got up from the table and went to the cupboard to the right of the stove. I had checked the fridge for creamer. I knew I had bought some when Charley and I went shopping.

I looked in the back of the fridge and didn't find it. It wasn't on the fridge door, either.

"Looks like I don't have creamer, Vin. Sorry. I knew I had bought some, but I guess not."

"Don't worry about it. I can drink it black." Then he looked at Throttle. "Have you looked for a job yet, bro?"

"Nothing yet. I have 4 months to find a job. Gotta support my family somehow, right?"

"Yep. Did either of you think you'd be starting a family this soon?"

"Honestly Vincent, no. We do plan to have our wedding in Anaheim at the Duck Pond. We'd like everyone to come."

"Depends on if Harley and I are still together if we go."

"Whether you are or not, we want you there, Vin. Not only am I starting a family, but you all have been my family since I moved here and met you guys. You've all been so good to me." Then I hugged Vinnie.

After I hugged him, I started picking up the pan with the eggs in it. Throttle decided to do it for me. "Go sit down, babe. You need to rest your feet and your back. I can handle this."

"Ok, baby. There's one thing I haven't done yet. But I'm not going to say anything right now. Let's just enjoy breakfast."

"Before I sit down to eat, I'm going to see if Harley would like some."

"Good idea. Bet she's starving." I watched Throttle get up from the table and head for our room to see if Harley would like some breakfast.

Our room. Throttle gently knocked on the door in case Harley was asleep. Instead, she was using the shower. He walked over and gently knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Harley-girl. Vinnie is here. You hungry?"

"I'm starving. I'll be out shortly. Does Michelle have anything I could wear? I don't have extra clothes. I need to go clothes shopping."

"Let me get Michelle. She might know if she has anything you can borrow."

Throttle walked out to the kitchen and asked me to go find something for Harley to wear. "Excuse me, Vinnie." He nodded at me then went back to his breakfast. Throttle also sat down and ate his breakfast.

I walked into my room and Harley had just walked out of the bathroom. "Feel better?"

"Much. I can see why Throttle enjoys the privacy of a shower. Its nice. You have anything I can wear?"

"Let me check what I have." I looked through my side of the closet and found a short sleeve tan shirt and in my dresser, a pair of blue Levi shorts. I got those out and handed them to Harley.

"Hope these are ok for ya, Harley. It has been hot out there, after all."

She took the clothes and went into the bathroom to put them on. "You going to talk to Vinnie about his cheating?"

After she got dressed, she walked out of the bathroom. "I don't know if I can trust him not to do it again. He's a red-blooded guy. Its his nature to do things like that."

"The short time he was with Charley, he didn't do that. He could have been trying to get it out of his system so he can be committed to you. He wants to make you happy, Harley. He told Throttle and I how he wants to apologize for hurting you. He didn't mean to hurt you. Give him another chance, Harley."

"Depends on how apologetic he is. Don't get me wrong. I do love him dearly, but I don't like the cheating or lying. He hasn't gotten a job yet. He doesn't know that I'm pregnant. I did the pregnancy test before I showed up. I had stopped by Charley's garage to get help on how to use it. I figured she would know how to use them."

"Congrats, Harley. I won't say a word until you've talked with Vinnie. I think he'll be glad to know that he's going to be a father."

"After he apologizes, then I'll tell him. I'm hoping that when I tell him, it will make him realize that he has to grow up and fly right. No more "Wildman" routine."

"Let's hope. Come on. I'm starving. I hadn't eaten yet."

We both walked out of my room, down the hall and into the kitchen. Vinnie immediately locked eyes with Harley. He finished his breakfast, including his coffee, then got up from the table and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and guided her to the sofa.

After they sat down, Vinnie proceeded to apologize for cheating on her. He poured his heart out to her. She sat there and listened to every word he said. She had started to cry, she was so moved by his apology.

After he was done pouring his heart out to her, she told Vinnie that she's pregnant. Vinnie sat there in total shock.

I noticed the look on his face. "Guess she told him the news."

Throttle looked at me, confused. "What news?"

"Harley is pregnant. She just found out today."

"Congrats, Harley. Michelle just told me the news. From the looks of it, its still sinking into Vinnie's head."

Vinnie finally came out of shock and straight into joy. He hugged Harley. He was so happy.

"I'll continue to look for work, babe. Modo told me that the Harley-Davidson shop is still looking for people, so I might look into that tomorrow morning."

Harley smiled. "Thank you, Vinnie. You know you're going to have to stop the reckless riding once the baby is born. You may have to give up your bike for a while, too."

Throttle walked over to the sofa and sat down on the arm of it. "Harley is right, bro. I'm gonna give up my motorcycle riding after my son is born. Its going to bother me for a while, but that's the price you pay for starting a family. It's a price I don't mind paying. We have an SUV now. I know its going to be hard for you, Vin, but you won't have a choice once the baby is born. Might wanna start looking into a SUV or van soon."

"Its like Throttle said. You have to give up the one thing you love for a while for your family to be safe. I want my son to be safe. He can't be safe on a motorcycle with me and Throttle."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I had been sick and busy with school. And I'm surprised no one got the SVU reference in Chapter 19. Elliot Novak is a play on Elliot Stabler and Casey Novak.**

That afternoon, it was nice and quiet. I had stayed home while Throttle went out looking for work. He had no idea that looking for work was going to be hard. He doesn't have much experience, but he's a quick learner.

Throttle decided to stop by the Harley-Davidson shop to see if he could get an application. He had to keep an open mind to working at whatever he could get.

After he arrived at the bike shop, he saw Modo working on a 2016 FLFBS Softail Fat Boy 114. Throttle walked up to it and got a closer look. He whistled at the beauty on 2 wheels.

"Beautiful bike. What's wrong with it, big fella?"

Modo looked up and saw Throttle standing next to the bike. He stood up and wiped his hands off. "Hey bro. What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come talk to the manager about getting an application for work and maybe look over the other bikes in the showroom. Been thinking about getting one for Michelle later down the road."

"Other than looking over the bikes that are here, what are you really doing here?"

"Is the manager around? I would like to get an application, if possible."

Modo told Throttle to wait by the bike and he'd go find out.

While he was waiting, he went to look at the bikes that were outside of the shop.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Last Chance Garage. Charley, Carbine and Silverdawn were all in the back office with the door barricaded shut. Tredz and Stoker had come back. Silverdawn had thought she had seen the last of her soon to be ex-husband, but she was wrong.

Charley had another phone in the office they were all in. She picked up the receiver and called Throttle. She was hoping that he would pick up soon and before Tredz breaks down the door.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Harley-Davidson shop. Throttle heard his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and looked to see who was calling him. He noticed that it was Charley. He answered the call.

"Hey Charley-girl."

"Can you and Modo come to the garage and give us hand, please?"

"What's going on over there? Sounds like someone is trying to break the door down."

"That's exactly what's going on over here. Your dad and Stoker are back. Your dad is trying to break my office door down. We have it barricaded but it won't keep him out forever."

Throttle growled low in his throat. He was pissed. "Fuckin' hell. I thought he left for good. Guess not. I'll grab Modo and we'll be there as soon as we can, Charley. Keep that door shut as long as you can."

"I can try, but no guarantee though."

"I understand." Then he hung up. He went looking for Modo to tell him the news.

'Speaking of Modo. Perfect timing.' Throttle thought as he saw Modo and the manager walk out of the office.

"I hate to cut this short and take you from your work, Modo, but Charley needs us at the garage. The girls are having problems."

Modo looked to his boss. "Go ahead, Modo. Take the rest of the day off. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Nick."

"Your friend and I will talk tomorrow about a job here."

Both Modo and Throttle nodded, then got on their bikes and left. They headed for Charley's garage to help out the girls.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As soon as they pulled up, both Stoker and Tredz turned around and saw Modo and Throttle get off their bikes and walk inside the garage.

Stoker walked up to them and tried to explain why they were back. Throttle wasn't having none of it. He didn't believe a word Stoker said.

"He wasn't suppose to come back at all, Stoker. He had threatened bodily harm to Michelle and the unborn baby. I don't tolerate that at all. Get him out of here. I don't care how, but I want him gone." Throttle pointed to his father to emphasize his point.

Tredz walked towards his son. He looked ready to hit him for rising up against him. Tredz got dangerously close to Throttle's face.

"You don't have a say in this, boy. The only thing you will be doing is saying good-bye to that half breed woman of yours. Its not only the law of our household, but it's the law of Mars. You will abide by the Martian law."

"Go fuck yourself, old man. My last trip to Mars, I told the Martian government that I'm done living by their laws. Earth is my home now and until the day I die. I am considered a U.S. citizen now. I took the test and passed. Modo and Vinnie did too."

Tredz couldn't believe what he heard. "I don't care, you're still leaving that half breed and going back to Mars with me, even if I have to drag your ass back there."

Modo got in between both Throttle and Tredz and told Tredz that Throttle isn't leaving. He even aimed his arm cannon at Tredz to get his point across. Tredz pulled back his right fist and launched it straight into Modo's face, causing him to land across the garage.

Throttle couldn't believe what he just saw. He went to power up his nuke-knuck glove only to remember that he had retired that about a month ago. He knew it was going to hurt when he hits his father without the glove on.

Throttle pulled his right fist back and launched it straight into his father's face and breaking numerous teeth, and numerous bones in his face. Throttle gave him a black eye, as well. All that damage didn't seem to stop Tredz from coming back for more, though. He was determined to make sure that Throttle left Michelle and the unborn baby for good.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

My place. It was nearly 7p and Throttle hadn't come home yet. I was getting worried. I called the garage to see if he was there by chance.

I waited for someone to pick up the phone for about 10 mins. I finally gave up another 5 mins. later. I grabbed the keys to the SUV. I locked up the apartment, then went down to the SUV and got in. I started up the vehicle and headed for the garage to find out what is going on.

I was hoping that Tredz hadn't come back to take Throttle from his family. My blood was starting to boil at the thought of watching him leave his family. I stepped on the gas just then. I practically flew to the garage.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When I pulled up to the garage, I noticed that it looked like a blood bath inside. I turned off the engine and got out. I shut the door and walked inside to find out what happened. I noticed that Modo's bike was here. 'I thought he was at work until 8p?' I shrugged it off called out to Charley.

She came down from the loft and told me to keep my voice down a bit. "What happened here? Looks like you bathed your garage in blood red paint."

"Pffft, I wish. Modo, Throttle and Tredz got into a big brawl several hours ago."

"I thought Tredz and Stoker left Earth for good? Why did they come back? Please say it had nothing to do with me?"

"Sorry Mike. That's exactly why Tredz was back. He…he forced Throttle to go back to Mars with him and Stoker. He told Throttle that if he didn't go back with him, he was going to kill Modo. Throttle couldn't let that happen. He knew it would make me sad, so he gave in and left with Tredz. I am so sorry, Mike. Tredz allowed Throttle to write a letter for you before they left. I'll go get it."

I couldn't believe what Charley had just told me. I had to sit down on something. I noticed that Throttle's bike was still here. I went and sat down on it. It beeped at me. I patted the tank. I knew how the bike felt. "I know, girl. I miss him, too. Don't worry, though. I'll find a way to get him back here."

Carbine and Silverdawn had come out of the back office to talk to Charley when they saw me sitting on Throttle's bike.

They both saw the look on my face. They walked up to me. Carbine put her hand on my right shoulder. I looked at her with tears in my eyes. She gave me a big hug, as did Silverdawn. It hurt her to see her son go. She also knew that he wouldn't let Modo get killed, either.

Charley had come down from the loft with the letter that Throttle had written for me. She walked over and handed it to me. "Probably best if you read it when you get home, Mike."

I looked at the envelope with my name on it. I wanted to read it right then, but Charley was right. It was best if I read it when I get home.

I patted the tank of the bike again. "Come on, girl. You can follow me home. He would want you to keep an eye on things for me, especially, since I'm on my own…for good." I got off the bike and headed for the SUV. The bike backed out and turned around. It rolled up to the driver's side of the SUV. "Let's go home, girl."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After I got home, I turned off the engine, grabbed the letter, then headed up to my place. I heard Throttle's bike beep to let me know it was parked. "Thanks girl. Keep me safe, ok?"

It beeped again, then I finished going up to my place.

I unlocked the door, walked in and put the keys on the hook by the door.

I walked over to the sofa and sat down. I proceeded to open the envelope. I pulled out the letter and slowly opened it. I had been dreading this day since he told me about what his father would do.

After I fully opened the letter, I noticed that it was a 2-page letter.

 **"Dear my sweet Michelle,**

 **By now, I will be on my way to Mars as you read this letter. This was not my choice. It was either watch Modo get killed or go back with my father willingly. I wasn't going to let Modo get killed and have Charley resent me for the rest of my life, so I went willingly.**

 **I hadn't gotten the chance to tell you this, but Modo, Vinnie and I took the test to become U.S. citizens. We all passed. I wanted to tell you, but I had been busy looking for work.**

 **I had no idea that early this morning was going to be the last time I was going to see you. To hold you in my arms.**

 **My father made me give Charley the cell phone back. He doesn't want me having any contact with everyone still there. He made sure my ties with everyone was severed for good. That means no contact in any way. I can't even contact you or my mom.**

 **Please make sure my mom is well taken care of, babe. Our baby is the last of the Thornboy bloodline. He is the extension of both of us. It hurt my mom to see me leave, but she knew why I had to. Please take care of my bike, too.**

 **Always remember that I will always miss you, but I will never forget you. I will always have a picture of you in my wallet. I plan to look at it every chance I get. I'm never going to let my father take this last picture I have of you from me. I put your name on the list for the 2-bedroom downstairs. You're going to need the help, so I had asked my mom to move in with you for 2 reasons. 1. So she's not intruding on Charley and Modo and 2. So you can get the help you need before and after Tony is born.**

 **I had Charley take one last pic of me and had her send it to your cell so you have something to look at every night before you go to bed.**

 **I will try my best to send word on how I'm doing and I hope you try to find a way to get me back there and with you. It hurt me that I couldn't say good-bye to you or even call you to say good-bye.**

 **I will love you with all my heart until the day I die. Even if I did move on, I won't find anyone like you, sweetheart. You are my world and I am yours. Everyone said they would help out with raising Tony.**

 **I love you dearly, Michelle and nothing will change how I feel about you.**

 **Love always,**

 **Your lovable furball, Throttle"**


	26. Chapter 26

After I read the letter, I cried even more. I couldn't believe that he was gone for good. His son will never see his father. Throttle will never see his son grow up. People are going to think that he had skipped out on his family and he'll be known as a deadbeat dad and Throttle is not a deadbeat dad, he just won't be here.

I wish he hadn't put my name on the list for the 2-bedroom place below me. I don't know if I'm going to be staying in Chicago. I haven't decided completely yet.

I also have to tell Wildwing that there won't be a wedding. This shouldn't have happened. Throttle should still be here, with me and our unborn baby boy. Not on his way to Mars with his father. Hell, Stoker wouldn't even get in the middle of them. He's a pussy.

Last chance garage. Everyone was hoping that I was ok. Modo hasn't told Rimfire that Throttle left. He's not sure how he will take the news.

Carbine walked over to the phone and dialed Morgan's number. She was hoping that he could help find a way to bring Throttle back to Earth and to his family. She didn't like seeing me crying or hurt.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Morgan. Its Carbine."

"What can I do for you, pretty lady?"

"Do you know anyone on Mars that can sneak Throttle back to Earth without his father finding out?"

"May I ask what happened for Throttle to be back on Mars? You told me that he had no plan to go back since he found Michelle."

"His father made him go back cause of Michelle. She use to be Human but since the blood transfusion, she became full blooded Martian Mouse. She hadn't finished her complete transformation when his parents showed up. She still has a Human face."

"I remember when Tredz was a sweet guy. Loved Silverdawn like there was no tomorrow."

"He's not like that anymore. He abused both. Silverdawn is here and is glad that Tredz is gone. She plans to divorce him and live an abuse-free life here on Earth."

"Good for her. As for still knowing someone back on Mars, I'll have to make a few calls, but I might know someone who can help. How is Michelle holding up?"

"She's heartbroken. He wrote her a 2-page letter before he left. That's all he was allowed to do. I wish you had been here so this wouldn't have happened, Morgan. Even though Throttle and I are just friends now, it was hard for me to watch him leave."

"That's cause you still have some feelings for him and that's understandable."

"Do what you can to help Throttle get back here. I don't wanna find out that his father arranged someone else for Throttle. That would really put Michelle over the edge and do something drastic."

"Do you really think she'd hurt herself or her unborn baby?"

"I would hope not. I plan to go check up on her after I get off the phone with you."

"Please keep me updated on her, ok."

"Of course. Please keep me updated on getting Throttle back here."

"Will do, pretty lady. Tonight when you get here, I'll have something planned for you."

"You are too kind, Morgan. See you tonight." Then she hung up the phone.

Charley had been half listening and half working. "Can Morgan help to get Throttle back here?"

"He's going to make a few calls and go from there. I hated seeing Throttle look so heartbroken, Charley. It broke my heart watching him leave. Then seeing the look on Michelle's face when she showed up after he left. That had to be the worst thing I could have seen. Its not fair to Michelle."

"I completely agree, Carbine. I stood with Throttle when he was writing the letter to her. I couldn't help but cry while he was writing it."

"He doesn't like to see any woman cry."

"No, he doesn't. He made his mom and I promise not to shed a tear as we watched him board the ship. It was after the ship left is when we started crying."

"He's a gentlemouse to the core, especially when it comes to women. He doesn't hit them, he doesn't abuse them verbally, mentally, or physically. He treats them with the utmost respect."

"Modo is the same way. Such a big teddy bear."

"I heard all 3 of them made sure you stayed out of harms way."

"Yeah, but ¾ of the time I got involved, then I end up helping them win. They won't admit it, but I'm useful in battle. I've upgraded their bikes numerous times. Nothing against Harley, but I doubt she could even do what I do to their bikes."

"Probably not. She just repairs them. I'm glad they have a friend like you, Charley. Its also nice to see Modo happy."

"I'm glad I make him happy. I'm glad he makes me happy. I can't remember the last time Vinnie was genuinely happy like he is with Harley."

"You know she caught him cheating on her, right?"

"Yeah, I know about that. But since they talked at Mike's place, he gave her his word that he won't do it again. I hope he keeps his word. Funny thing is, he never cheated on me the short time we were together."

"He knew you'd kick his ass. Have you told Modo that if he does that, I will kick his ass?"

"Nope. I figured you could tell him that. I love him dearly. I hope he never cheats on me."

"I hope so too. I plan to go see how Michelle is doing in a few mins., wanna come with me?"

"Sure. I'm glad Throttle asked all of us to help her out before and after the baby is born."

"Me too. In a way, I'm glad we're not together. The long distance was hurting the relationship we had, or lack of. I was hoping he had moved on and I'm glad he found Michelle. I had no idea she could fight like she did against Tredz."

"She's a cage fighter."

"Like mixed martial arts cage fighting?"

"Yeah. She plans to get back into the cage a year after the baby is born. That's one thing Throttle won't stop her from doing. Hell, he told me that he allowed her to fight along side him in Anaheim when they were there."

"Really? Nice. Do you mind if I drive?"

Charley dug her truck keys out of her pocket and handed them to Carbine. "Not at all."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

My place. I heard a vehicle pull up. I looked out the window and saw Throttle's bike roll up to Charley and Carbine and beep happily. I opened my window and told them to come on up.

I unlocked the door and went back to packing his things into a box. I hugged everything of his before it went into the box. That shows how much I miss him if I'm hugging his clothes.

I heard the door open and both girls call out to me. "I'm in my room, girls. Come on back."

They walked down the hall and into my room. They saw me packing Throttle's clothes into a box. They sat down on my bed.

"I know what you're going through, Mike. I had to that when my dad passed away while I was in my freshman year of college. Its hard. If you'd like, I can take them to the garage and put them up in the loft."

I looked at Charley and Carbine and smiled. "Thanks Charley. I appreciate it. I'm also thinking about moving to Anaheim."

The girls looked at each other then at me. "What if I told you I might have a way to bring Throttle back here? Would you stay?"

"Only if you can make it happen, Carbine. Otherwise, I see no reason to stay. I have friends in Anaheim I can stay with too."

"I can see if Morgan will allow you to go with him. I know you wanna piece of Tredz."

"You're damn right I wanna piece of him. I want him dead."

They could see the fire in my eyes. They knew I was pissed.

Charley looked at Carbine. "Do you think that's a good idea? She's pregnant."

"I don't care if I'm pregnant or not, Charley. I want that bastard dead and his body never found. He took half of my life away."

"Then I'll call Morgan right now. I'll also see if Modo and Vinnie would like to go and help get Throttle back. May I use your cell, Michelle?"

"Sure, Carbine. You can call me Mike. Charley does." Then I gave Carbine my cell so she can call Morgan.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Morgan's apartment. His phone was ringing. He didn't recognize the ringtone, but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello Morgan. I'm sorry you don't recognize the number. I'm calling from Michelle's phone."

"What can I do for you, Carbine?"

"I was wondering if Michelle could go with you? She wants a piece of Tredz for taking part of her life away."

"May I talk with her?"

"Sure." Carbine handed the phone to me. "Morgan would like to talk with you."

I took the phone from Carbine. "Hello?"

"You must me Michelle. I've heard a lot about you. My name is Morgan Dragon. I'm a friend of Charley's. Carbine told me you would like to go to Mars and get Throttle plus take down Tredz."

"Yes sir. He took half of my life. I want him dead and his body never found."

"I can arrange for you to go with us. Tell Carbine that I talked to Modo and Vinnie. They plan to go with me."

"Thank you, sir. I greatly appreciate it. I'll be sure to pass the message along to Carbine. Let me know when you wanna leave. I'll be there in no time flat."

"Its 10a now, so let's say by 12 noon, we'll take off. I have a ship hidden here in the city."

"Should I bring Throttle's bike?"

"That would be a good idea. He'll need it to get back to the ship. I told the Modo and Vinnie to wear all black. I want you in all black, too. If a fight does break out, I want you to stay out of it until they are done. I'll let you get the final blow in that will kill Tredz."

"Will do, sir. Thank you. Where are we meeting at?"

"Behind the Last Chance Garage. 12 noon, ok."

"Understood, sir. I will see you at 12 noon." Then I hung up the phone.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

My place. After I hung up the phone, I went looking for black clothing to wear. I needed something that would stretch over my big belly. I knew I had sweat pants, so that was a start.

The girls looked at me and wondered what I was doing. Charley stopped me and asked what I was doing.

"I'm getting ready to go the garage. Morgan wants me in all black. I get to bring my other half of my life back and kill the bastard that took that half from me."

"What did Morgan say about me?"

"He told me to let you know that he talked to Modo and Vinnie. They are going with us, too."

"Good. I would assume that Modo would want a piece of Tredz, too. Especially after his life was threatened."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure he does, too. Don't tell anyone else, please. I don't need Rimfire trying to stop Modo from going."

"Not a problem. Just be careful, ok."

"Charley, look at me. I'm a pregnant cage fighter. You know I can take care of myself. Tredz will never take Throttle away from me again."

"You are very determined to get him back, aren't you?"

I looked at Carbine. "Damn straight I am. This baby is not going to grow up without his father. I won't let Throttle be labeled as a deadbeat father. He's looking forward to being a father."

"I bet he is. We'll let you finish getting ready, Mike. Let us know how everything went, ok?"

"Will do, Charley. Thanks for checking in on me. I know you 2 were worried about me and what I might do. I would never hurt myself or my baby."

"Good to know. I'll take Throttle's bike over to the garage and get her ready. I'm sure she could use a good wash and wax."

"Thanks. I'll see you both around 12 noon at the garage. That's where I'm meeting, Modo, Vinnie and Morgan."

"See you then. Later Mike."

"Later girls."

They left my place and Charley rode Throttle's bike to the garage to get her ready for the trip to Mars to get Throttle.


	27. Chapter 27

12 noon had come quick and I was ready to go to the garage to hitch a ride with Modo, Vinnie and Morgan. We planned to bring Throttle back and make sure that Tredz will never come after him again.

I know Throttle misses me greatly. I can feel it deep inside. I was glad that I was going to get him back. Tredz fucked with the wrong woman. I am on a mission and he won't stop me from killing him.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I had arrived at the garage right at 12 noon. I was in all black like Morgan wanted me to be. Modo and Vinnie were too. He even wore his fingerless gloves. He walked over to me and handed me a pair he had stored away.

"Thanks Vin. I'm glad you're going with us."

"Throttle is my best friend. I'd do anything for him. I know why Modo is going. I heard about the threat to his life. I would have shot and killed Tredz right then and there."

"I think it would have costed Modo his life if he tried to shoot Tredz. I know Throttle had done the right thing, but it cost him his family. I almost called my friends in Anaheim that there wasn't going to a wedding. I'm glad I didn't. After we get back, all of us are going to Anaheim. I want you and Modo to meet some friends of mine."

Morgan walked up to us and put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you wanna do this, Michelle? You are pregnant afterall."

"And I'm going to kill the bastard that took half my life away. So yeah, I wanna do this."

I looked at Vinnie. "You won't stop me from taking my rage out on Tredz, understand Vin?"

"Of course. I wouldn't think of stopping you. You are a woman on a mission." I hugged him. I was glad he understood.

"Alright everyone. Let's board the ship. We are going to be successful. We will bring Throttle back. Let's load up."

Modo, Vinnie and I loaded the bikes up, then went to strap ourselves in.

'Don't worry, babe. I'm coming for you. Then I'm going to kill that bastard father of yours.'

Modo had sat next to me and grabbed a hold of my hand and lightly squeezed it. I looked at our hands together then looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad you came, Modo. I heard that Tredz threatened your life. I'm glad he didn't kill you. I think of you like a big brother. Would have mad me sad if I had heard that you were dead. I know Charley would have been sad, too."

I'm glad to still be alive. I plan to exact my rage on him for threatening my life. Especially in front of the girls. Charley grabbed a big wrench. She was going to go after Tredz and I shook my head no. I didn't want her to get killed. He would have too."

"In some way, I'm glad Throttle did the right thing, but in another way, I wish I had been there so I could have killed him. Then Throttle wouldn't have had to leave. I had already packed away his clothes. I hope we can find him, Modo. He could be anywhere on Mars."

"Don't worry, Michelle. Morgan has friends who have been looking for Throttle since he called up there."

"I'd hate to see his phone bill for that long distance call."

"Heh. That would be one heck of a bill."

"You don't need to keep your language clean around me, Modo. I swear just about all the time."

"You're a lady. I don't swear around women. My mama taught me that men don't swear around women, even if they swear."

"Is your mom still alive?"

"I have no clue. If she is, I want her on Earth with us. I might have to go look for her after we get Throttle."

"I'll help you. I wanna meet Mrs. Maverick."

"her name is Meredith Maverick. She doesn't like being called 'ma'am'. She prefers if you call her Meredith."

"I understand. What about your dad? What is his name?"

"His name is Martin, but everyone calls him Marty."

"Nice. What did they say when you told them you were going to go fight with the Freedom Fighters?"

"They weren't happy about it, but they knew it was to make sure they were safe and away from being prisoners of the Plutarkians."

"I'm glad they understood. I should severely hurt Stoker for not stopping Tredz from taking Throttle back to Mars."

"I can't believe he just stood there and did nothing. I'll help you with Stoker. I want a piece of him, too."

"I'm glad I had finally met you guys. Did Throttle ever tell you guys about my friends in Anaheim?"

"I don't think so. Who are they?"

"They are the Mighty Ducks. Real ducks. They're from another world. Its called Puck World."

"The hockey team I watch on TV are real ducks?"

"Yep. Wildwing is the captain. Then there's his baby brother, Nosedive. Next is Tanya, then Mallory, Duke and finally Grin."

"Grin? That's really his name?"

"Yeah. 3 of them have Human names. Tanya, Duke and Mallory. Mallory saw what a good fighter I was and was impressed. She wants to spar with me one day."

"Nice. I heard you're a cage fighter. Isn't that a bit dangerous for a woman like you?"

I let go of his hand and put on the side of his face. "You are so sweet to think about my health, but I've never gotten badly hurt like my opponent. I take them down before they even have a chance to throw a punch or a kick at me."

"Maybe you could show me some of the moves you use in the cage."

"I'd love to, but I'm going to warn you now, I won't go easy on you. Think you can handle me?"

"I think so. If I can handle Greasepit, I think I can handle you."

"Ok. I'll have to get back into shape after the baby is born. So, give me about a year or so to get back in shape."

"No problem."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

4 days later, we finally arrived on Mars. I had been asleep off and on during the trip. When we landed, Vinnie came and woke me up.

"Hey Michelle. We're here. Time to get up, beautiful."

I opened my eyes and saw Vinnie standin next to my bed. "We're here already?"

I carefully got up with some help from Vinnie. "You're being such a gentleman, Vin. I like that."

"Thanks. I promised Harley that I would be more respectful of women and never cheat on her again."

"I heard about that. Why did you do that?"

"I have no reason why I did it. I was stupid and I got caught."

"I'm surprised she stayed with you after that. No offense."

"None taken. I'm surprised, too. But I'm glad she did. I love her dearly, Michelle. I don't know what I would do without her. Now I understand what love truly is. Its being there for your better half, no matter the cost. That's how you feel about Throttle, isn't it?"

"Damn right. I was going to just pack up and move to Anaheim and stay with some friends of mine."

"What convinced you to stay and go after him?"

"Carbine had asked Morgan if he knew anyone who could help look for Throttle. He knew a few people. I asked him if I could go so I can take my rage out on Tredz for taking half of my life away."

"I hear ya. I never thought this would happen. Especially to you. I don't ever wanna see you sad."

"I hugged Vinnie and thanked him for being a friend.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After we walked out of the ship, the people that Morgan knew, walked up to us with news concerning Throttle.

"What's the word, Dave?"

"We know exactly where he is. Getting him out of there could present a problem. His dad watches over him like a hawk. The only time he's not watching over him is at night or when he has to use the bathroom."

Morgan look at Mitch. "What do you have to report, Mitch?"

"I have some smoke bombs that we can use to get Tredz out of the place, but we have to get a mask to Throttle somehow."

"Hmm, that is a problem." Then he looked at James. "I have the mask we need for Throttle. Getting it to him is the problem. Was Tredz in the Marine Corp. or something. The guy never sleeps. I've seen him go check on Throttle every hour."

"Hmm. We need a way in there and take Tredz out without him knowing."

"I can do it. I've learned how to sneak around without making a sound. I can get in there, choke him out, then drag his ass out of the place, then Vinnie and Modo can go in and get Throttle. Should be a quick in and out mission."

"Let's hope so. Just be careful that you don't get caught. Dave will take you there on foot. If we ride, then he'll know we're coming."

"Understood. I can't wait to get my hands around his scrawny neck. He's not going to know what hit him when I'm done choking him out."

"Just keep your eye on the prize, Michelle."

I looked at Morgan. "I am. I'm getting Throttle back and getting to kill Tredz."

"Well. I guess you know what you're doing."

"Yep. I'm ready to go, Dave."

"Well then, let's go get Throttle out of there."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. School work has had me very busy.**

About an hour later, we arrived at the Thornboy residence. I looked to Dave. "Is this where Throttle grew up?"

"How did you figure that?"

"I can see pictures of him as a child up on the walls. I hope he didn't do anything to Throttle. I will kill him right then and there if he did."

"As soon as you get done in there, give me the signal and I'll help you get Throttle out of there."

I nodded my head and carefully snuck in there and up behind Tredz. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a choke hold and squeezed until he passed out. They don't call it a sleeper hold for nothing. I put the bastard to sleep. I put my finger up to my left ear and pressed. "All clear, Dave. Tredz won't be out for long, though. Let's make this quick."

"Understood. Coming in now."

Throttle couldn't believe what he was seeing. "I must be dreaming. You can't really be here."

"Pinch me and find out, hot stuff."

He pinched me and it hurt. "It is really you! I am so happy to see you, babe." He hugged me tightly. I hugged him back just as tightly.

Dave and Mitch both came in and searched the place to make sure no one else was there.

They came back into the living room. "All clear. Let's get him out of here and back to Earth."

All 4 of us had just made it out the door when Tredz woke up and noticed us just leaving. He grabbed his weapon and started shooting at us. Throttle's bike was only a mile away from us and came in, guns blazing. Throttle smiled. "That's my bike."

It was a perfect diversion for us to get the fuck out of there. I was happy that I was bringing Throttle home. Tredz isn't going to take him from me again. Not unless he wants to die at my hands.

I was the last one to almost get out of sight until I felt something hit me. I fell to my hands and knees. Throttle, Dave and Mitch were about 40 yards away from me when Throttle stopped and looked behind him. He saw blood pooling under me. He ran back to me and picked me up. He carried me in a bridal style all the way to the ship. Morgan, Modo and Vinnie were waiting for us there.

"Get her in the ship and quick! We need to stop the bleeding and quick otherwise her and the baby will die."

Throttle laid me down and walked back out of the ship. He whistled for his bike. Vinnie had noticed the look in Throttle's eyes when he had laid me down. He went after Throttle on his own bike.

"Throttle, don't do it, bro."

"Stay out of it, Vincent. Go back and help Morgan and Modo. This is my fight."

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed, bro. What would Michelle say?"

Throttle stopped his bike and sighed. "She'd want me to stay by her side."

He looked at Vinnie with such sadness and hatred in his eyes. Hatred for what his father had done. Sadness for me if I lose the baby and my life.

"Then let's go back to the ship. She needs your strength to keep going. I'll take care of Tredz. He won't be expecting me to take him on."

"I can't let you do that, Vinnie. Harley would never forgive me if I came back with bad news of your death. It would crush her. It would also crush Charley."

"You're right. I can't do that to Harley. She's pregnant. I could never leave her to raise our baby alone."

"Its nice to see you thinking with a level head for a change. I hope they'll be able to get her stable enough to get her back to Earth and to the hospital. I refuse to lose her and the baby."

They turned around and headed back to the ship to see if they got Michelle stable enough to get her back to Earth and to the hospital.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Inside the ship. Both Modo and Morgan had finally gotten Michelle stable just as Vinnie and Throttle had rode in.

Throttle got off his bike and walked over to them. "How is she, guys?"

"We have her stable enough to get her back to Earth and to a hospital. She may or may not lose the baby. Only the Drs. will know that answer. Let's get her back and fast."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back on Earth. Morgan had engaged the hyperdrive on the ship and got back in less than a day. They rushed Michelle to the hospital as fast as they could. They were all hoping that they wouldn't get her there before it was too late.

Modo had noticed the worried look on Throttle's face. He understood why Throttle was worried. That was his new family that was on the way to the hospital.

They got to the hospital in under an hour. Throttle got out of the back of the pickup, handed Michelle over to Modo after he had gotten out from the driver side. Once Throttle was out of the truck, Modo handed Michelle over and Throttle ran into the hospital as fast as he could.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

An hour and a half after Throttle brought Michelle in, the nurses hooked her up to IV's then the Dr. came over to see what the damage was on her body. Throttle told the Dr. that she had been shot in the back.

The Dr. carefully rolled her over and saw the gunshot wound. He also noticed that she is pregnant. He looked at Throttle. "How far along is she?"

"She's about 6-7 months pregnant. My friends managed to stabilize her enough to get her here. We had some business on Mars when she was shot. Please help her, doc. I can't lose her and our baby."

"I give you my word. We will do everything we can for her. We may have to shave her back in order to get the bullet out and see what kind of damage was done inside."

"She was shot with a laser gun. Martian tech is more advanced than Earth tech."

"Thank you for letting me know. I wouldn't want the surgeon to tell me that there was no bullet to extract when I know there isn't one now. If you'll excuse me, I'll see if the operating room is available."

Throttle nodded, then grabbed a chair. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. He held it tight in his. He started crying at the thought of losing her and the baby. He knew he'd be lost without both of them. He also knew he had to be strong for her, no matter the cost.

The Dr. came back and told Throttle that they are getting to bring her to the operating room to see if any damage has been done and if the baby is ok, as well.

Some of the nurses from the operating room came to get Michelle and wheel her there. Throttle went with them as far as he could. Once they reached the operating room double doors, they couldn't let him through. He watched them take her around the corner. That was the last time he would see her until the surgeon comes out with news.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A few hours later, Morgan, Vinnie and Modo all came in to sit with Throttle. They had gone to get cleaned up, and see their girls before coming to the hospital. Throttle was very grateful to have such great friends by his side.

While they were waiting for the surgeon to come out with news concerning Michelle, Throttle decided he would go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He was starving.

He picked some eggs, toast, bacon and a cup of coffee, paid for it, then went and sat down to eat.

"Is this seat taken?"

Throttle looked up and saw Charley standing next to him. "Have a seat, Charley-girl. Does Modo know you're here?"

"Nope. All 3 guys are fast asleep in the waiting room. I didn't want to wake them. We were told that you're here. I figured that you would be here in the cafeteria, getting something to eat. The Dr. came out before I came in here. I told him you were probably getting something to eat. He wants to talk to you as soon as you're done eating."

"Thanks Charley. I know you and Michelle have been friends for a long time, so this is gotta be hard on you like it is on me."

"We've been friends for as long as she's been out of the Marines. 20+ years and yeah, it is hard on me. I know she was adamant about going after you, but I didn't think it was a good idea cause she was pregnant. Wish I had tried harder to get her to stay behind while they went to get you."

"Its not your fault, Charley. She's a determined woman. When she sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her. I learned that early on in our relationship. I just want her and the baby to be alive."

He had just finished his bacon and egg sandwich and his coffee, then turned in the plate. Both Charley and Throttle headed back out to the waiting room to see the Dr.

The Dr. had been at the secretary's desk. Throttle walked up to the Dr. and asked how Michelle was.

"She made it through surgery. Nothing major was damaged and the baby is still alive. She's been wheeled into the ICU. Would you like to go see her?"

"Yes please. I'm so happy that they're both alive. I feel so relieved."

"I think she will be too."

"That and more. She's going to be pissed cause she was shot."

"Have the police been called about the shooting?"

"No, cause the shooting happened on Mars. If the shooter decides to come back here, then I will call the police and have him arrested. I'm hoping he don't."


	29. Chapter 29

A couple weeks later, Michelle had been released from the hospital. Throttle had borrowed Charley's truck since he had been spending his time at the garage. Charley and Modo didn't want Throttle to be alone in the apartment while Michelle was in the hospital.

After Throttle and Michelle got to the complex, he turned the truck off, got out and came around to help her out. 'What a gentleman he is.'

After we got upstairs, Throttle pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. He opened it and let me in first. "It is so nice to be home. I can't believe your father shot me!"

Throttle shut the door behind him. "After what he did to you, he's no longer my father. He tried to kill you. He threatened to kill Modo. He's never going to see Tony as long as I live. If he shows up at the wedding in Anaheim, I will kill him on the spot."

He turned around and saw the look on my face and the look in my eyes. "Oh hell no. You're not taking any more unnecessary chances with your life and the life of our child. I'm drawing the line right now. I'm sorry, babe."

"You're going to deprive me of the chance to kill that…rat bastard? Really?"

"Yes, I am. I'm not going to give him a chance to kill you. You got lucky this time. You may not be next time. I don't wanna lose you, Michelle. You mean too damn much to me."

"He tried to keep you from me. I'll be damned if I allow him to live. I'm not gonna back down, Throttle. I deserve to take his life from him."

"I know you do, but not while you're pregnant. You're about 7 months pregnant. You lose the baby this late in the pregnancy, it might push you over the edge. Do you think I wanted to leave? If I didn't leave willingly, I was going to lose one of my good friends. I didn't want Charley to resent me if I refused to leave."

"I understand that. For as long as I've known Charley, she can hold a grudge for a long time. Yeah, I think she'd resent you for a very long time. If Carbine hadn't suggested that she help find a way to bring you back, I had planned to move to Anaheim. I even packed up all your clothes. The next step was to let Charley take them to the garage and store them for me. It was hard for me to accept that you were gone and never coming back at the time. If Carbine didn't have a plan, I didn't see a reason to stay. Honestly, staying here in Chicago is a bad idea. He knows where I live. Just staying is putting everyone at risk."

"Its not safe for you to be traveling right now."

"But traveling to Mars to rescue you is ok? Are you listening to yourself right now? You're making excuses for him! You're stopping me from killing him!"

"I'm not making excuses for that bastard! I could care less how he dies, but you're not going to do it! End of discussion! Got it?!"

I wanted to smack the fuck out of him, but I decided to leave. "When you're ready to apologize, you can find me at the ball park."

After I left, Throttle sat down on the sofa. He didn't mean to start a fight with me. He was just thinking about the safety of me and the baby. Nothing more. 'What if she's right? What if I am protecting him in some small way? Even if I have denounced him as my father, he is blood, family.'

"Damn it! I hate when she's right. I'll wait a few hours before I go to the ball park and apologize. Maybe by then, she'll have cooled off a bit."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Downtown Chicago. The Quigley Field ball park. I had walked all the way to the ball park. It was a nice walk. I sat in the upper bleachers and looked over the field. Kind of odd not seeing the team playing. But I also knew that they were at an away game in Los Angeles to face the Dodgers in a 3-game series.

While I was sitting in the bleachers, both Vinnie and Harley came walking down from the scoreboard. They were going to go for a walk around the field.

They decided to see why I was there. Vinnie sat down on my left and Harley sat down on my right. "Hey, what's going on? Throttle called and said you were mad at him. Oh, glad he's back."

I looked at Vinnie and nodded. "Why? What did he do for you to be pissed at him?"

"Told me that I don't get to kill Tredz for nearly killing me. I wanted to hit him, Vinnie. I did, but I decided to leave and go for a walk to clear my head. He's making excuses for that rat bastard."

"You have to understand that blood is thicker than water. Throttle may not have liked what happened to you, but he also doesn't want to see you hurt or lose the baby. While you were in the hospital, all he could think about, all he could talk about was you and the baby. Ever since Tredz found out that his son was dating a Human, Throttle had been worried about what could happen. He feels responsible for you getting shot, landing in the hospital."

"Pregnant or not, I deserve to kill that bastard. Throttle is protecting him, Vinnie! It makes me sick knowing that he's protecting his father. He's protecting an abuser."

What I didn't know was that Throttle had come to the field to apologize. He walked down to where we were and sat down in front of us.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. You do deserve to dispose of my father, but…"

"Throttle, I get it. You know I can handle my own. Look how I dealt with your father while pregnant. Even when you stood up to him, he still beat you down, but he did it verbally. I physically beat him. I'm just surprised he came back and with that spineless jellyfish, Stoker. Big pussy."

They got a big laugh when I called Stoker a big pussy. I smiled. Throttle leaned over and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Throttle. I shouldn't have. I just don't like that you're protecting him. He abused you and your mother. From what you told me, he's never done anything nice for you."

"He did until I was 6. He use to take me for rides on his bike, which is now mine."

"Wait, you telling me that your bike, the bike that would watch over me when you left, use to be your father's?"

"Yeah. Been thinking about giving her a new paint job, but I don't need her trying to run me down."

"Well, maybe I can convince her. She's taking a liking to me after you left the first time. She took me for rides around town. She out in the lot?"

"Yeah. I will be shocked if she allows you to repaint her instead of me."

"Let's go find out." I stood up and headed down to the field, then towards the parking lot.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When we walked out to the parking lot, Throttle's bike was sitting there, waiting to take him home. I walked up to her and patted the tank lovingly. I got on her and sat there.

"Hello, pretty lady. I found out that you use to belong to Throttle's father. You've been good to Throttle all this time. You've kept me safe when he left. We're both grateful for everything. Would you allow me to repaint you a different color?" I had been patting the tank the whole time, too.

She beeped at me continuously. I smiled. "She wants me to pick the color."

"She's going to allow you to repaint her?"

"Yep. She also would like Charley to help. She's due for her tune-up."

"What color are you thinking about?"

"All black, maybe."

The bike beeped. "You like the idea of all black, huh girl?"

It beeped again. I chuckled. "Then all black it is. I'll have to take a sander to you. You going to be ok with that, girl? I don't wanna hurt ya."

She beeped at me then revved her engine. "Ok, ok. I get it. You wanna go for a ride."

"Think that's a good idea, babe? You're pregnant."

"I know, but its been a while since I've been for a ride. Meet you at home. The SUV needs to go to Charley's for a tune-up. Could you do that for me before you take it home?"

"Sure. Just be careful, ok."

"I will." Then I put the helmet on.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

About 5 hrs. later, I had gotten home. I had a nice ride around town, ate lunch then headed home.

I walked up to my place and opened the door. Throttle was in the kitchen making something to eat. I could tell by the smell as I opened the door.

"Mmmm, something sure does smell good."

"How was your ride, babe?"

"It was great. Been a while since I've gone for a ride like that. I hope to do more after the baby is born."

"We'll see. You hungry?"

"Not really. I ate lunch before I came home."

"So, you don't want some bacon, then?"

"Not really, but thanks though."


	30. Chapter 30 part 1

The next morning, Morgan woke up, stretched, got dressed then went into Carbine's room to wake her. He had carefully opened the door and tip toed over to her bed. He lifted the blankets off of her and whispered into her ear, "Good morning, beautiful lady. Time to get up."

Carbine woke up and saw Morgan standing over her. She smiled, then stretched. She had been wearing some pajamas that Charley had given her. Carbine sat up and was face to face with Morgan.

"What a handsome face to wake up to. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby. You?"

"Same. Thank you so much for helping Michelle get Throttle back. I'd hate to find out what she would have done if he couldn't be brought back from Mars."

"Its my pleasure. I don't think she would have hurt herself. I think she would have found a way to get to Mars and bring him home if I hadn't of helped."

"From what Charley told me, Michelle can be unpredictable."

Carbine had gotten out of bed by this time. She followed Morgan out to the kitchen so he could make breakfast for them both.

Carbine sat at the kitchen table while Morgan made coffee and breakfast.

A few mins. later, he brought over a cup of dark roast coffee, then went back to the stove to finish breakfast.

"Carbine, could you give me a hand, please?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I need you to get 2 plates down from the cupboard. Right side of the sink. Silverware is on the same side of the sink, in the drawer."

Carbine got everything he asked for and set the table for him. Morgan brought over the pan that had the eggs in.

"How much can you eat? I made plenty and can make more if need be."

She looked at how much was in the pan. "Scoop it all on. I'm starving." So, he scooped all the eggs in the pan onto her plate. She immediately dug into them.

"You weren't kidding. I'm gonna take it that you haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time."

She looked at him and nodded then went back the eggs. Morgan went back to the stove, put more oil in the pan so the eggs won't stick, then grabbed another dozen eggs to cook for himself.

After breakfast, they both went to their rooms and got changed. She had no idea what Morgan had planned for the day.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He took Carbine on his cherry red motorcycle to the beach for a nice romantic walk. She also didn't know that he had a castle 6 miles away from where they parked. He has his plan all figured out and hoping it don't fail.

When they got to the beach, which was on the Chicago side of Lake Michigan, he parked the bike, got off and then helped Carbine off. They hung the helmets on each side of the bike then walked down to the beach.

"Wow! What a beautiful view. This is one of the places I've been wanting to come to, but been too busy helping Charley."

"Glad I could bring you, pretty lady. There's another place I would like to show you, if you don't mind? Its 6 miles from here. Hope you don't mind the walk."

"Not at all. Been a while since I've been on a nice, quiet walk with a handsome guy."

"There's something I'd like to say to you, but I'm going to wait until we get to our next destination. Its really important to me, but where we're going will set the mood."

Carbine looked at Morgan. "Hopefully, its nothing bad."

"Not at all. Quite the opposite, actually."

"I look forward to hearing what it is, then."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

While on the quiet walk, Carbine noticed that Morgan had squeezed her hand every once in a while. She was starting to pick up on the squeezes and has been figuring out what he wants to say to her.

If she thinks what she's thinking, then she really can't wait to hear it. 'I think he's going to tell me that he loves me. I hope that's what it is cause I feel the same for him, too.'

They were getting closer to their intended destination. She noticed it was a big castle off in the distance.

"Wow! That's a beautiful castle. Who's is it?"

"Mine. Its one of my vacation homes. I have a many vacation homes around the world. I hope to take you to a few of them overseas one day."

"I would like that, Morgan. What else is there to know about the ruggedly handsome Morgan Dragon?"

"What would you like to know, beautiful?"

"Everything. How did you end up on Earth? What made you invest in the Hooters restaurants?"

"A lot of what you wanna know I can't divulge. Damn military contract I signed. I can answer the Hooters restaurant question, though. When I came to Chicago, I had already invested in the Hooters in California. When I walked into the one here, I couldn't believe how bad the floors and walls were. The customers were more than rude to the employees. I knew I had to fix everything wrong with it. So, I threw the old manager out along with the very rude customers and banned them from all the Hooters restaurants for life. I took their pictures and posted them on every Hooters site so the other managers can be aware of them. I own the restaurants, but have different managers to run them. Rimfire is a manager of the one here in Chicago. He moved up quickly from waiter. He's a smart kid."

Carbine smiled. "Yeah, he is. Modo is the only family he has left. Rimfire's twin sister, Primer hasn't been seen since the war started."

"How has Rimfire been handling it?"

"After 2 years, he moved on and made sure he made his family proud."

"Modo looked very proud of his nephew."

"He is very proud. He was shocked to find out that he moved in with his girlfriend, but glad they have separate bedrooms."

"Like I said, he's a smart kid."

They were almost to the castle as they continued to talk about different things. Carbine talked a little about herself until they reached the castle drawbridge.

"Give me a few. I have to lower the drawbridge. Wait here, please."

Carbine nodded and watched Morgan head into the side entrance to lower the drawbridge.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After the bridge was down, Morgan walked over to Carbine and took her hand, then lead her inside. He gave her the grand tour of the place.

He gave her a detailed history of the castle, why it's in Chicago. Shocked would not explain what Carbine was feeling. She was in awe of how much Morgan knew when it came to history, especially Earth history.

"I have a lot to learn about Earth history. This castle is beautiful, Morgan. Throttle and the guys have been here for a long time and never noticed this before."

"That's because I keep it cloaked. I didn't want anyone knowing about it, especially Limburger. This castle is made up of some of the materials he was needing for his planet. I wasn't going to let that happen."

"I can understand that, especially with all the history behind it. It's a very interesting and beautiful castle. I look forward to many vacations here."

"I'd be happy to give you an Earth history lesson sometime, just not today. I have special plans for you, my dear."

"I look forward to what you have planned for me. Sounds like fun."

"Oh, it will be, my dear. It will be." Then he guided her to the master bedroom to start in on the fun they'll have later the same night.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Once they were in the master bedroom, Morgan showed Carbine where the bathroom was in case she wanted to take a shower first.

"Do you plan to join me or what?"

"I thought you wanted me to be a gentleman?"

"Only in the mornings. I want to feel those strong arms all over me."

"Mmmm, I want to feel your body against mine, too."

Carbine guided Morgan to the bed and he started to undress her slowly. He would leave little kisses here and there as he was taking articles of clothing off her body.

Carbine wanted him to rip her clothes off and ravage her body. Being around him ignited a once was lost fire inside her. She couldn't wait to feel him inside her.


	31. Chapter 31 part 2

**A/N: Apologize for this being a bit late. Writer's block, school and the holidays. Happy New Year, everyone!**

Carbine and Morgan spent all afternoon and evening making love. At times, they just fucked each other like wild animals and other times it was passionate, love making. By the next morning, they were so worn out that they slept 'til that afternoon.

They had made love in just about every room in the castle except the master suite. Morgan told Carbine that he had plans to use that master suite in the next few days and she was also a part of those plans.

3p. Both Carbine and Morgan had just woken up from a very wild night and morning. They looked at each other and smiled. Carbine leaned over a bit and kissed Morgan gently on his lips.

"Good afternoon, handsome. That was…amazing."

"For as long as you were going, I was surprised that you were able to keep up with me."

"Its been a very long time since I've been intimate with someone that I love. When Throttle and I were together, we never had the time to _really_ be together, if that makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense. Let's go get cleaned up and go see everyone. We can use a break from the wild love making we had yesterday. I would like to take you shopping tonight, if that's ok with you?"

"I would love to go. I haven't been shopping in a long time, too. Well, other than buying a uniform, anyway. I'm still not use to civilian life yet."

"I plan to help you with that, but I also would like to take this blossoming relationship slow."

Carbine looked at him funny. "I know. Yesterday wasn't exactly slow, but I think we both needed that."

"Yes, we did. Now, we can take our relationship slow."

"Of course. Now, let's get showered and ready to go see everyone."

They both got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a warm, relaxing shower then get ready to go see everyone.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

5p. Everyone was at mine and Throttle's place for dinner. By 6:30p, everyone had sat down and started eating. Everyone except me. I had gone to my room to lay down for a bit. Throttle excused himself from the table to check on me.

"Michelle, honey. You ok?" Throttle had walked into our room when he asked.

"Yeah, just not hungry."

"You need to eat to keep your strength up." Throttle sat down next to me on the bed.

"I know I do. I'm just not hungry. Put some aside for later for me, please?"

Throttle picked up my hand and kissed the top of it. "Of course babe. I'll come check on you a little later."

I smiled. "I love you, Throttle."

"I love you too, Michelle. Sleep well, beautiful." Then he covered me.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A couple of hours later, Throttle came to check on me. He knocked on the door gently in case I was still asleep. He peeked his head around the door and noticed I was up.

He walked in and walked into the bathroom. He didn't like what he saw. I was on the floor, out cold. He checked for my pulse and noticed I was still alive. He grabbed my cell phone and called 911. He told the dispatcher everything then waited for the ambulance to come.

In the meantime, he tried to rouse me, but didn't get a response. He picked me up and carried me to the sofa. He covered me with the blanket that was draped over the back of it. He also sat down next to me and put my head on his lap.

15 mins. later, the EMT's showed up and came in with the gurney. They asked what happened. "I have no idea. I went to check on her and found her on the bathroom floor out cold. She's 7 months pregnant. I hope the baby is ok."

"Don't worry, sir. We'll get her to the hospital as fast as we can. You'll have to follow us to the hospital. There's not enough room for another person."

"What hospital are you taking her to?"

"Chicago General."

Throttle watched them put me on the gurney and carry me down to the ambulance. Once they loaded me in, they closed the doors and headed for Chicago General.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Once Throttle pulled up to the hospital, he parked his bike and ran into the hospital and noticed that the EMT's were just unloading me from the ambulance. They rushed me in quickly and then I was hooked up to different IV's.

Throttle stood at the foot of the bed and watched them do everything they needed to do before the Dr. came over to ask him about me.

The Dr. put his hand on Throttle's shoulder. He jumped a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I need info on your friend before we can do anything more."

"I don't know what info I can give you on my fiancé, Dr. She doesn't have any family left. I'm all she has. She's also 7 months pregnant. I don't know if she can receive a Human blood transfusion."

"Why's that?"

"The last time she had a blood transfusion, it was from me. She had very toxic blood in her body that had made her sick. She can only get a blood transfusion from me, and I can't spare a lot of blood. I can donate a pint of blood if need be."

"If we need to, we will ask for it. Right now, it looks like she may not need it. We're going to keep her here overnight for observation. Looks like she hit her head hard on the floor."

"Can I stay with her?"

"Yes, you can. I'll come check on her periodically."

"Thank you."

The Dr. nodded then went on to see other patients.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: This chapter should have been a bit sooner but I was sick over the weekend. Enjoy!**

During the night, Throttle kept his eye on me to see if I wake up. The Dr. came in during the night, too.

"I heard they did an ultrasound to make sure the baby was ok."

Throttle looked at the Dr. and nodded. "Have you gotten any rest since she was brought in?"

"No. I'm so worried about her that sleep isn't even an option right now."

"Try to get some rest before you end up hooked up to monitors like your fiancé."

Throttle nodded then got comfortable in the chair for the night. He looked over at me one more time before he finally closed his eyes for the night.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning, the Dr. came to check on me and noticed I was awake. He walked around the bed and shook Throttle a bit to wake him.

"Morning. Your fiancé is awake."

Throttle looked over at me and practically jumped out of the chair. He grabbed my hand in both of his and cried. He was so glad I was awake. I looked at him funny.

"Do I know you?"

Throttle stopped crying and looked at me. The Dr. also looked at me then took a little light out and shined it in my eyes.

After he was done, he pulled Throttle off to the side to talk to him.

"What's wrong with her, doc? Why doesn't she know who I am?"

"It seems she has post-traumatic amnesia. Her memory should return in time, but for right now, take it slow with her."

"Thanks. Does she remember her own name?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her that yourself. I have other patients to see. I'll be back later."

After the Dr. left to see to other patients, Throttle went back in and sat next to me.

"Do you know what your name is?"

"My name is Michelle and apparently I'm pregnant. Thing is, I'm not currently seeing anyone, at least that I know of. Can I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Throttle. Do you have someone to take you home? If you don't, I'll call a friend of mine to come get you."

"Actually, I don't have a ride home. I just met you and you're already offering me a ride with a friend of yours. That's very nice of you. Thank you."

"It's the least I could do for a pretty lady like yourself." Then he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Charley's number.

He excused himself to talk on the phone.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Last Chance Garage. Charley had just finished breakfast when the phone rang. She went to answer it in her office.

"Last Chance Garage. Charley speaking."

"Hey Charley-girl. I have a problem that I need your help with."

"Is everything ok, Throttle?"

"Not really. Michelle is in the hospital. I found her on the bathroom floor yesterday. She has post-traumatic amnesia. She doesn't remember who I am. The Dr. told me to go slow with her. I'm worried that she may never get her memory back, Charley."

"Is she there at Chicago General?"

"Yeah, she is. She doesn't have a ride home. Could you or Modo give her a ride home, please?"

"Of course, Throttle. I can come by in about an hour."

"Great, thanks Charley. I owe you big time." Then he hung up and went back to my bedside.

"My friend Charley is going to come get you in about hour, Michelle. She'll take you home. I'll be following right behind to help you up to your place."

"That's very kind of you and your friend. Could you possibly ask the Dr. when I can leave?"

"Of course. Be right back."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

About 10 mins. later, Throttle came back and told me that as soon as I can eat something, then I'll be discharged.

"The nurse also gave me a menu. I already picked out your favorite breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast and a glass of orange juice."

"How did you know that was my favorite?"

"Its what you make every morning. Sometimes you have a glass of milk instead of orange juice."

"Are you telling me….that we live together?"

"Yes, we do. Here, let me show you." Then he put his antenna on mine to show me everything that leads up to the accident yesterday.

I had closed my eyes during the whole thing. I saw everything.

After he sat back in the chair, he looked at me. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe that he was right. All my memories had come back during that time, too.

I looked at Throttle with tears streaming down my face. He grabbed a Kleenex and wiped the tears from my face.

"Its ok, honey. Do you remember everything?"

I nodded my head yes. He hugged me. He was so glad that I remember everything since he showed me what we mean to each other.

"Charley is going to be so happy when she hears that you remember everything."

"If you hadn't of touched your antenna to mine, I probably wouldn't have. Thank you." I had hugged him tightly.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

About an hour later, Charley arrived and asked what room I was in.

"Are you family?"

"In a way, yes."

Throttle saw Charley and told her where I was. Charley noticed the smile on Throttle's face.

"Why are you smiling, Throttle? I thought she has post-traumatic amnesia?"

"Not any more. I showed her through mental telepathy what we mean to each other. She remembers everything now."

As they walked into my room, I smiled at them. "Hey Charley. Hey babe."

"Throttle told me you remember everything after he touched his antenna to yours."

"Yep. I'm ready to get out of here."

"Heh. I bet you are. Eat something first, babe. The Dr. told me last night after you were asleep that you were very dehydrated. He said that was one of the reasons why you were out cold."

"Really? Maybe I should have at least drank something."

"And I should have persisted more, then you wouldn't be here right now. You'd be at home, eating something and relaxing."

I grabbed Throttle's hand and squeezed it. "This is not your fault, Throttle. Its mine for being too stubborn. It's the Marine in me. That will never leave."

"I don't expect that mentality to leave, babe. That's what makes you a great fighter and able to keep a level head."

Breakfast had just arrived and once it was in front of me, I dug in. I was hungry. Both Charley and Throttle went and signed the papers to discharge me and then sat in my room while I finished my breakfast. I was so glad that Throttle had ordered for me. He knew me so well.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After Charley dropped us off at our place, she said she was going to let everyone know that I was ok and that she was going to call later.

"Sure you don't wanna stay for a bit, Charley? I like the extra company."

"I'm sure, Mike. Besides, after scaring poor Throttle, I think its best that you and him spend the day together. When he called me last night, he was very worried about you and if you were going to regain your memories. I'll stop by tomorrow, Mike."

Then got back in her truck and headed back to the garage. Throttle and I walked up the stairs to our place. Throttle had unlocked the door and let me in, then followed behind me.

After he closed the door, he put the keys on the hook, took his boots off then sat down on the sofa next to me. He noticed that I hadn't taken my shoes off yet, so he did it for me, then he put them by the door next to his boots.

He sat back down next to me and put his hand on my very swollen belly. He rubbed it lovingly, then leaned over and kissed my cheek. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Charley told me that you called her last night while I was asleep. That you were worried if I would regain my memories or not."

"I was very worried if you were going to regain your memories. If I hadn't put my antenna to yours, I don't think you would have regained your memories in time for the baby to arrive. I was worried that you would have rejected our son…..that you would have rejected me. To see you leave and no way to tell you what you mean to me and our son…..would have hurt me so bad. I don't know what I would have done."

I saw the tears flowing heavily down his face. I had no idea that he was that worried about me until he told me. Seeing him cry almost made me wanna cry.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next day, Charley stopped by like she said, but she brought everyone with her, too. I wasn't ready for everyone to be there. The one thing I noticed that no one else did was Carbine and Morgan holding hands.

"I see you have a new man in your life, Carbine. Good for you. I hope he makes you happy."

Everyone noticed but the biggest shocks came from Charley and Throttle. They looked at each other then at Carbine and Morgan.

They looked at Charley and Throttle then looked at me. "He makes me very happy, Michelle. He's been nothing but a gentleman since I met him."

"Sounds like he has some of the same qualities Throttle does. Being respectful and a gentleman is a very good quality, Human or Martian."

"Yes, it is."

Charley asked Morgan the same thing and he gave the same answer as Carbine. "As long as you're both happy with each other, then I'm happy for you both of you."

"So, how's that job going, Rimfire?"

"Its great, Throttle. You should come by sometime for lunch."

"I might do that sometime. Treating your girl here with respect, I hope."

"If I wanna stay in my uncle Modo's good graces, you bet I am." He looked at his uncle when he said that.

Modo looked over at his nephew and smiled. He walked over and ruffed up Rimfire's hair a bit.

"Uncle Modo, stop. You know I hate that now."

"I know, that's why I did it. I'm glad you're treating your girlfriend with respect. I also want to apologize for blowing up at you when you told me you were living with her and dating her. I still see you as my little nephew, not a grown young man."

"No need to apologize, uncle Modo. I had no intentions of making you mad when I told you. Apology accepted anyways. I love you, uncle Modo. I always will." Then he hugged his uncle. Modo hugged his nephew back.

I had to excuse myself to hit the bathroom. Throttle went with me in case I slipped again. I didn't blame him for going with me. I wasn't going to argue about him following me. 


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Writer's block is a bitch! I will try to put the chapter out alot sooner, but no guarantees. Enjoy!**

Its been a month since my accident. Throttle doesn't watch me like a hawk so much like he did the first couple of weeks since I was released from the hospital. He didn't like that I put my foot down and told him to stop watching over me like a hawk. He wasn't happy about my attitude and how I spoke to him, but he understood why.

Everyday since I had snapped at him, Throttle would spend his time at the garage. He'd get up before me and come home after I was in bed, except for this morning. I had caught him leaving. I was sitting in the kitchen, having a cup of decaf coffee.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Thornboy?"

Throttle was shocked that I would be up this early in the morning. He turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up this early, babe?"

"Wondering why you keep leaving every morning and come home late at night. I'm not stupid, Throttle. I know something is going on. You hardly have any clothes here. I don't hardly see you anymore. You're gone before I get up and home after I go to bed. Are you cheating on me? If you are, then just tell me so I can move on with my life."

He sat down next to me, grabbed my coffee and put it aside, then grabbed a hold of both my hands.

"Michelle, sweetheart. You know I would never cheat on you. I love you and our unborn baby so much. I have sacrificed so much to make sure you and the baby were never harmed. How many guys can say they would do that for their family?"

"Then why the all day absence?"

"I wanted to wait 'til everything was moved in, but I guess I'll tell you now. With the help of Charley, I found a 2-bedroom place just a block from the garage. Its also on the lower level, too. You shouldn't be walking up and down these stairs."

"So, these past few weeks you have been moving our things into the new place across town?"

Throttle smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I first started moving things."

"Don't worry about it. If anything, I'm the one who should be sorry. I snapped at you and I shouldn't have. I just didn't want you hovering over me like you did."

"Apology accepted, beautiful. Why don't you go back to bed for a while and I'll come check on you this afternoon, ok?"

I smiled at him. "Ok. At least have a cup of coffee before you go. I miss sitting here and having a cup with my handsome fiancé."

He got up and walked over to the counter and grabbed a cup from above him, then poured himself a cup of decaf, then walked over and sat down next to me. It was nice to have him sitting next to me, drinking a cup of coffee, decaf or regular.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That afternoon, Throttle came home and checked up on me like he said he was going to. He also asked me if I wanted to see our new place.

"I'd love to."

"Afterwards, I thought we'd go get Charley's truck and go baby shopping. Your due sometime next month and we don't have any baby things like clothes, bassinet or anything else."

It dawned on me that he was right. I had been so worried about him and what his father had done to him and what Stoker had done that I never made time to buy the necessary baby items we needed.

"You're not the only one who didn't make time, babe. I should have had Charley or the other girls come over and take you baby shopping, but then I couldn't help pick out everything with you. I've always wanted to go baby shopping with whoever I was with. Babies are so damn cute."

"I bet you were a cute baby, Throttle."

"My mom thought I was adorable. At one time, my dad did too. He took good care of us until I was about 10 yrs. old. That's when the abuse started. From then on, our lives have been hell. I'm glad my mom likes you. I don't think she would have minded if you had been Human still and was having a half breed baby."

"I like your mom, too. She's too sweet to be with a bastard like Tredz. No offense."

"I agree with you. I love my mom and I'm glad he's out of her life, but she still needs to file for divorce on Mars. Thing is…."

"You don't want her going back there in case your father is waiting, right?"

Throttle nodded his head, then took a sip of coffee.

"I understand that. If I wasn't pregnant, I'd go with her and kill him. He tried to take you from me and your unborn son. He wanted me to suffer and for your son to be without his father." I looked at him with tears rolling down my face.

He brought his left hand up and wiped the tears from my face. "I don't like when you cry, beautiful. It breaks my heart."

I smiled while he wiped the remaining tears away.

"I don't like my father for what he did, either, but I don't want you going after him right now. If he ever comes back, I won't stop you from killing him. I will also tell everyone to stay back and not to try to stop you."

"I hope he doesn't hear of our plans to get married in California. I don't need Wildwing exiling me from the Pond."

"Don't worry, babe. I plan to tell everyone that I don't word getting to Mars about our wedding. Speaking of. We never talked about what kind of wedding we wanted."

"I'm not real picky just as long as I don't have to wear a dress. I don't like them."

"You're beautiful in anything you wear. Even more beautiful just buck naked, too." Then he winked at me.

He felt my tail snaking its way up his left leg. He watched it to see where it was going, then looked at me.

"Really?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled again.

"I can't help it. Damn hormones."

"I understand that. Can you wait 'til you see the new place? I have a new bed in there, too. We could break it in as soon as we get there." He winked again.

"Mmmmmm, I like that idea. I wanna fuck you so bad right now, hot stuff."

"I'll let you stroke me while on the way to the new place. I love when you stroke me."

"I can do you one better. I can give you road head."

"Road head?"

"I give you head while you're driving on the road."

Throttle didn't need to think much on that idea.

"Mmmmm, nice. I love your mouth on my cock. Ok, road head it is."

"Awesome." I scooted closer to him and with my right hand along with my tail, I started stroking him with his pants on. I noticed it started to get hard the more I rubbed it. I unzipped his fly with my tail and started stroking him more. He was loving it so much.

I was glad he had put the coffee cup down. He was gripping the table hard the more I was stroking him. He couldn't wait much longer before he shot his load all over the underside of the table, the floor and his lap.

"Still think you'll be up for a second round on the way to our new place?"

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do you remember how many rounds we went at the motel in California? Give me 5 mins. and I'll be ready again."

"Mmmmmmm, that was fun. I hope to do that again real soon. If it wasn't so dangerous, I'd fuck you while on the road."

"Sounds like raging hormones to me. Should I expect this every time you're pregnant? I mean, I don't mind catering to your needs, but even I need time to myself to do guy things."

"Let's just stick with one baby first, ok?"

I rubbed my stomach a bit. Tony had kicked me.

Throttle looked a bit worried when he saw me rub my stomach.

"You ok, sweetie? You look like you were in a bit of pain."

"Your son just kicked me. And hard."

Throttle chuckled a bit. I gave him "The Look" and he laughed even more.

I put my hands on my hips and stared at him while he continued to laugh at me.

"Seriously, Throttle?"

He calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry, babe. You giving me "The Look" made me laugh even more. My mom use to give me that look when I was little. It worked with her but it doesn't work with you. Besides, you shouldn't scrunch your cute little nose."

"You telling me it makes me unattractive when I do?"

"No, not at all. I just don't think women should do it. Its not ladylike." Then he kissed me on the nose.

"We going to the new place or just stand here and look at each other in the eyes?"

"Maybe I'll just continue to stand here and look into your beautiful brown eyes."

I was about to playfully hit him in the shoulder when he smiled and winked at me. "Just kidding, honey. We'll head over there. Come on."

I grabbed the keys to lock up as well as the keys to the SUV. Throttle took those keys from me. "You're not driving while pregnant. Besides, you don't know where the place is."

"Point made."

After I locked up, we walked down to the SUV and, to my surprise, Throttle opened the door for me. I got in, got buckled then he closed the door for me, too.

He went around to the driver's side and got in. He got buckled up, then started the car. We headed for the new place on the other side of town.


	34. Chapter 34

When we arrived at the new place, Throttle turned off the vehicle, then got out. He came around and opened the door for me. He took out a bandana from his back pocket and tied it over my eyes.

"What gives, Throttle? Why the bandana?"

"I don't want to ruin the rest of the surprise. I don't want you peeking, ok?"

"Ok. Don't keep me in suspense for too long."

As he guided me to the door of our new place, he unlocked it then guided me inside.

"Go ahead and take the blindfold off."

I took the blindfold off and looked around at our new place. I couldn't believe how well furnished it was. I looked at Throttle.

"Did you get Modo and Vinnie to help you?"

"Yep. Just remind me to never take Vinnie shopping. He was more of a whiner than any human baby. I hope he won't be that way when it comes time to get baby furniture for his baby."

"I think he'll be even a bigger whine ass when he has to do that shopping."

"You know, I think you're right. Anyway, what do you think of the place?"

"I love it. Bigger kitchen, good sized living room. What about the bedrooms? Are they bigger than what we have now?"

"Go take a look. Once we have everything in, it will be officially ours at the end of the month."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Go take a look around. I'll wait here in the living room."

"Who's going to take care of rent?"

"Don't worry about that right now. Just go explore the place and let me know what you think of it."

I nodded then went exploring. I checked out the bathroom first.

I loved the color as I walked into the bathroom. Nice light sky blue. 'He didn't tell me it had 2 bathrooms.'

The bathroom had a tub which was great for giving Tony a bath. He'll also be able to take a shower when he's older, too.

I left that bathroom and headed for the first bedroom which was across from the first bathroom. The bedroom was white, but I think it could use a different color. This room will be Tony's. Its just the right size. When he gets older, we'll put in a bunk bed for him.

The next room was the master bedroom. As I went in, I flipped the switch and couldn't believe the color that was on the walls. It was a pretty light beige. I noticed it had a ceiling fan with 3 lights on it. I went to the bathroom that was connected to our room. I flipped the switch and heard something whine. Then I realized what it was. It was the internal fan. I checked out the shower. It was spacious. It was definitely big enough for both of us to be in it. A nice clear shower door instead of a shower curtain.

I turned the light off in the bathroom, then walked into the master bedroom, turned the light off in there then walked back out to the living room. I went into the kitchen and inspected it.

It has an island in the middle of the kitchen which makes it nice. I also noticed it had an oven and stove. I turned around and noticed the dishwasher was under the counter but next to the sink. I look to my left and see a good size fridge with a 2nd freezer under it. I open the fridge and couldn't believe how much room there was. That was just the fridge side. I opened the left door and loved the size of the fridge. Then I realized that this is the new Samsung fridge that you can connect to your phone and write a list or listen to music. To the right of the beautiful fridge was the microwave. I knew I would be using that a lot.

On the other side of the island was a counter that I could put the toaster and the Keurig I plan to buy soon. I turned around and saw all the cupboard space above and below. I walked back into the living room and sat down next to Throttle.

"So, what do you think?"

"I love it! I can't wait to make some great meals in that kitchen. Any chance we can move the sofa? I would like to make room for the expandable table."

"I think that can happen. You know I'd do anything for you beautiful."

I laid my head on his right shoulder and hooked my arms around his right arm. Throttle looked at me and smiled.

We ended up spending the might in our new place. I had called Charley to see if she could bring some food over.

When she got there, she knocked. Throttle got up from the sofa and opened the door. Both her and Modo came over with bags of groceries for us.

"Guys, you didn't need to bring bags of groceries. I just wanted something for tonight."

"I didn't think it would have been a good idea for you to be doing a lot of walking since you could give birth between now and next month."

"Charley Davidson. What have I told you about treating me like an invalid?"

"I know, but even you have to agree that it wouldn't have been a good idea."

"True, but don't assume. Until I'm told by the Dr. that I can't be on my feet until the baby comes, I will be doing my normal thing."

"When is your next Dr. appt.?"

"Tomorrow morning. I think its at 9a, but I'm not sure. I have to call them to make sure of the time."

I looked at my phone and noticed that I could still call them. I looked them up in my contacts and called them.

"Hello, Dr. Sloane's office. This is Stephanie. How may I help ypu?"

"Hello Stephanie. This is Michelle Montana. I seen to have forgotten what time my appt. is tomorrow."

"No problem, ma'am. Just give me a min. to look up your records."

She came back on and told me my appt. is at 9:30a tomorrow morning.

"Thank you. I will write it on my calendar and put it in my phone."

"You're welcome. We will see you tomorrow morning. Make sure you have a ride to and from your appt."

"I will. Have a good day." Then I hung up the phone.

"What time is your appt., babe?"

"9:30a tomorrow morning. You going to bring me to and from? They said I needed a ride to and from the appt."

Throttle gave me the "really" look.

"I was just asking. Don't need to give me the "really" look."


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning was hard for me. I had a hard time getting out of bed. I managed to look over at the nightstand and saw the time. 8a. I looked over on Throttle's side of the bed and noticed that he was already up and making breakfast. I grabbed my cell phone and text him that I can't get out of bed.

Throttle was just pouring some OJ for me when his phone went off. I took it out of his left rear pocket and saw the text I sent him. He shut the stove off and moved the pan off the current burner, then walked to our room.

He opened the door and noticed that I was still in bed. He asked me why I can't get out of bed.

"I think my back might have given out during the night. I think a lot of it had to do with all the felons I was forced to take down. Some managed to throw me down on my back that I think being pregnant made it that much more worse. Call the Dr. and find out if he's willing to make a house call since I can't move."

I winced at the slightest movement. "Easy, Michelle. Don't make any sudden move."

"I wasn't trying to. Just call the Dr."

Throttle knew I was in pain, but he also knew I didn't need to snap at him.

"I'm sorry, Throttle. I didn't mean to snap."

"I understand you're in pain. I'll call the Dr. from your phone. What's the name of the Drs. office?"

"Its Dr. Sloane's office. Just ask for him if he's available."

"Ok. I'll also get a heating pad out of the bathroom, too. The heat might help your back some."

"You're so thoughtful, babe. Thank you."

He smiled at me then grabbed my cell phone. He looked up the number, dialed it then waited for someone to answer. In the meantime, he went into our bathroom and grabbed the heating pad for my back.

"Dr. Sloane's office. This is Stephanie. How may I help you today?"

"Good morning. This is Throttle Thornboy. Michelle Montana's fiancé. I was wondering if Dr. Sloane would be willing to make a house call this morning? Michelle is unable to move. Her back gave out on her during the night. It hurts for her to make any movement."

"I will find out if he is busy and you can ask him. Do you mind if I put you on hold, Mr. Thornboy?"

"Not at all."

"Ok, thank you." Then he was put on hold. He came back out of the bathroom with the heating pad. He plugged it in then set it on the low setting for right now. He was hoping that he didn't have to wait too long before the secretary or Dr. came on the line.

Throttle sat down next to me on the bed. Not long after the Dr. came on the line and asked how I was.

"She's hurting pretty bad, Dr. I put a heating pad under back and set it on the low setting. By chance, would you be willing to do a house call this morning since she can't move without being in bad pain?"

"Of course I can. Just give me your address and I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for calling, Mr. Thornboy."

Throttle gave the Dr. the address to the new place, then hung up. He set my cell phone down on the night stand, then told me that he was going to finish making breakfast.

"And it smelt so good, too. If I wasn't hurting so bad, I'd have you bring some in for me."

"Right now, your back is more important than your breakfast. After the Dr. leaves and hopefully you'll be able to move, I'll fix you a big breakfast and you can eat it in bed. How's that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful. How did I come to deserve such a sweet gentleman such as you?"

"Despite all the abuse I took, my mom made sure I was raised to respect women. I could never hurt a woman. Especially the woman I love dearly." Then he bent over and kissed my nose.

I wanted to hug him so bad, but I knew that if I tried to move my arms, I was going to hurt worse than I already do. Instead, he hugged me but very carefully.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

An hour and a half later, the Dr. showed up. He knocked on the door. Throttle walked from our room, down the hallway and to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw the Dr. He unlocked the door, opened it and let him in.

"I know you probably won't be here long, but could you please take your shoes off? We just moved in and don't want the carpets dirty."

"I understand that. I take my shoes off when I get home, too. Where is she?"

"She's in our room. I'll take you to her. Her back hasn't gotten any better since the heating pad was put under her back. I don't know what else to do, Dr."

"Don't worry, Mr. Thornboy. You did the right thing by putting a heating pad under her back."

"Thank you. I remember doing that for my mom after my dad had beat her severely."

"You seem to have turned out well considering you came from what we call a broken home."

"I was also beat by my dad. I swore I would never do that to a woman. Women should be respected, not abused."

"Very true."

They had walked into our room when Throttle said that women should be respected not abused. He was right. They should be respected.

"So, how you feeling, Ms. Montana?"

"Please call me Michelle and I feel like I'm being stabbed every time I move or try to move."

"Don't worry. I'll find out what's going on. I brought a portable scanner with me. It will scan your body and find out what the problem is. Don't worry, it won't hurt the baby in any way, if that's what you're worried about."

"Yeah, I was worried about that. I'm also worried that I might be paralyzed."

"I hope you're not, babe."

"And if it turns out I am, then what? You still going to stay by my side or walk out on me?"

Throttle couldn't believe what his over-sized ears just heard. He carefully grabbed a hold of my right hand and pointed to the ring on it.

"See this ring? It's a symbol of my dying devotion to you. That no matter what happens, I will love you 'til we both grow old and die. I could never leave you, Michelle Montana. Breaking the bond we have, could kill one or both of us. Its not just a physical bond, it's a mental bond, too. I can feel what you feel and vice versa. I can feel that you're scared. I'm sending good thoughts and strength to you. I want you to get better and I want a healthy baby boy." Then he kissed my hand gently.

After the scan was complete, the Dr. got the results on his tablet immediately. "Good news, you're not paralyzed. You have a ruptured disc."

"Phew. I'm glad I'm not paralyzed. What about the ruptured disc? You can't operate on me since I'm pregnant."

"I will call for an ambulance and have you transported to Chicago General. We may have to induce labor a month early."

I looked at Throttle. He saw the look in my eyes. He looked at the Dr.

"Can I speak with you in the hallway, Dr.?"

"Of course." Then he nodded at me.

They walked out into the hallway. Throttle had closed the bedroom door so I won't get upset even more.

"May I ask what the problem is?"

"Michelle and I have talked about this after she found out she was pregnant 8 months ago. She doesn't want to have the baby a month early through induced labor unless he comes naturally a month early. She doesn't want any kind of drug in her body while pregnant. Is there any chance the surgery can wait until she gives birth next month?"

Before the Dr. said anything, they both heard a bloodcurdling scream. Throttle opened the bedroom door and saw that the bed was soaked.

"Her water broke. She's trying to give birth. There's no time to get her to the hospital. I need to deliver the baby now."

"What can I do to help?"

"Try and get behind her. She's going to need something to lay against when she pushes the baby out."

Throttle straddled me from behind then lifted me up a bit so he could get behind me. The Dr. removed the blankets and sheet that I was currently covered with so he can deliver my baby.

He scooted my legs up then told me to grab my legs and start pushing. I pushed for all my might, then stopped to breathe.

"He's crowning. One more big push should do it. Give me all you got on this push."

I pushed that baby out in big final push. He cried as soon as he was out. Throttle got off the bed and went into the bathroom to get a towel to wrap baby Tony in.

The Dr. used my shirt from yesterday to clean baby Tony up. He also clipped the umbilical cord so Throttle could cut it.

"Congrats, Ms. Montana." He handed me my son for the very first time.

Throttle walked out of the bathroom with the towel. "Would dad like to cut the cord?" The Dr. handed Throttle a pair of medical scissors so he could cut the cord.

"I'd be glad to." Then he cut it.

I looked at Throttle. Something was wrong. He quickly picked up the baby and wrapped him up so he can stay warm. Then he handed the baby over to the Dr. and got up behind me again.

"I think she's going to have another baby, doc."

"How's that possible? Last time she had an ultrasound, I showed one baby."

"I don't know how either, but she's pushing."

I pushed out another baby, alright. Another boy. I couldn't believe this. I was hoping I wasn't going to have triplets.

I was so exhausted after pushing out 2 babies. I wasn't expecting a 2nd baby. I don't even have a name picked out for Tony's twin brother.

Throttle went to the bathroom to get another towel to wrap this baby in. The Dr. asked if Throttle would like to cut the cord on this one, too. He didn't hesitate on doing it.

I held both babies in my arms. They were so adorable. "Throttle, honey. We don't have a name picked out for Tony's twin brother. He was unexpected."

"Don't worry, babe. We pick something by the time we get you to the hospital. You made me so happy, Michelle. You gave me 2 beautiful boys. You did a great job."

"Um..I have a question. Do Martian babies have their fur after they are born or is it like regular mice and are pink when they are born?"

"They can be born with all their fur, but its rare that it happens. Doesn't matter, though. They're beautiful, just like their mother."

We didn't realize that the Dr. had called for an ambulance until he told us its on the way.

"After we get you to the hospital, I'll call Charley and tell her the good news. She can call everyone else."

"What about baby furniture? We hadn't gone shopping for any yet. Tony and his brother came a month early."

"I'll take Modo and Charley with me to pick out baby furniture."

"Take pics first. I want them to have quality made furniture, not crap."

"No problem. I hear the ambulance now."

The ambulance had just shown up and the Dr. went and showed them where I was. When they came in to take me to the hospital, I told them that my fiancé was riding with my and boys.

"Normally we don't allow that, but we will make an exception for you and your fiancé."

Once they loaded me onto the gurney with my babies, they wheeled me out to the ambulance to load me inside. Throttle and the Dr. followed suit.

"I will meet you at Chicago General, Mr. Thornboy. Congrats on 2 beautiful baby boys."

"Thank you for delivering them, Dr. Sloane."

Throttle got inside the ambulance then the EMT shut the door. He went around to the front and got in on the passenger side. I didn't realize there were 3 EMT's. The driver stayed in the ambulance and the other 2 came to help me out.


	36. Chapter 36

On the way to the hospital, Throttle and I were discussing baby boy names for Tony's twin brother.

"What about Tyrone?"

Throttle thought about it for a few mins. "I like the name Tyrone. Tyrone Tiberius Thornboy."

"Tiberius? For his middle name? Tony doesn't have a middle name yet."

"What's wrong with Tiberius for Tyrone's middle name?"

"Nothing wrong with it. I like it. How about Tyrell for Tony's middle name? Anthony Tyrell Thornboy has a nice ring to it."

"You're right, it does. My mom is going to spoil them so much. She's always wanted grandchildren. She's going to be ecstatic when she finds out she has 2 grandchildren."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chicago General. We had just arrived at the hospital. The ambulance driver pulled up, then the other EMT's got out along with Throttle. He watched them haul me and the babies out on the gurney and into the hospital.

They wheeled me and the babies into the hospital and then the maternity ward. The babies were weighed and cleaned up a bit better. One of the nurses came out with 2 pieces of paper. They were the birth certificates for Tony and Tyrone.

"So, what are the names of your adorable babies, ma'am?"

"Anthony Tyrell Thornboy and Tyrone Tiberius Thornboy."

"What is your name, ma'am?"

"My name is Michelle Montana. My fiancé's name is Throttle Thornboy."

The nurse wrote both baby names down on the birth certificates along with our names too. We heard everyone comment on how adorable our babies were, even if they were mice.

I looked at Throttle, who looked at me, and we smiled at each other. We already knew how adorable they were. I noticed that Tony has brown eyes like me and Tyrone has red eyes like his father. Tony has lighter color fur. It was a lighter tan than Throttle. Tyrone has darker fur like me.

While I was hooked up to the monitors, Throttle stepped out so he could make a call to Charley to tell her the good news.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A year has passed since I gave birth to my beautiful twin boys. Charley and Modo got married the same day Throttle and I did. We all went down to California and got married at the Duck Pond. I was glad the Ducks stayed for the wedding and the reception party.

Carbine and Morgan are still dating. So are Rimfire and Turbine, although she legally changed it to Christina now. She gave Morgan the holoform watch back and thanked him for everything he's done for her since bringing her to Earth.

Vinnie and Harley had their baby a few months ago. They had a little girl. Her name is Alicia Marie Van Wham.

Silverdawn loved to buy things for our twins. She really spoiled them on Christmas. She was so happy to see her only child happily married. Silverdawn didn't mind watching the twins while Throttle and Michelle danced.

I couldn't believe that Throttle wanted to dance in ice skates. Apparently, he'd been practicing at the skate rink in Chicago and didn't tell me.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, babe? You've seen the figure skaters, right? They've practiced for years to do what they do."

"I promise I'll be careful."

I smiled. "Ok. As long as you're careful." Then we went dancing on the ice. He was so graceful. I couldn't believe it. We danced to the first song we heard on his bike the day I met him. The Disturbed song, "The Sound of Silence". The newer version, anyway.

Everyone couldn't believe how well Throttle was skating on the ice. I never knew that getting married would ever become a reality until today. I feel like this is a dream that I don't ever want to wake up from.

"This is the 2nd best day of my life. 1st of course was giving birth to our beautiful twin boys. Thank you for making the happiest woman ever, Throttle."

"Thank you for making my dream come true. I had dreamed of this day for a long time and now it's a reality. I love you dearly, Michelle Thornboy."

"I love you more, my dear, loving husband." %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After the wedding reception party, Wildwing asked us if we wanted to stay and watch the game tonight. I looked at everyone to see what they thought about watching a hockey game up close.

"We don't need to be back in Chicago for at least 2 weeks. Sure, why not. Sounds fun."

Wildwing skated up to Throttle and I and asked me if I could take Nosedive's spot for tonight.

"Is Dive ok, Wing?"

"He got a job working at that comic book shop and he couldn't get out of it tonight in time for the game. He knew everyone was coming and he wanted to be here to see you get married. He looks up to you, Michelle. He thinks of you as a sister."

"Really? That's awesome. I think of him as a little brother, as well. I am sorry he can't make it to the game tonight."

I looked at Throttle. "Mind if I play tonight, Throttle?"

"Whip some tail on the ice tonight, beautiful."

I hugged him then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, Michelle."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later in the day. It was an hour and a half 'til game time. Everyone sat in the stands. They didn't care if people stared at them.

The Ducks and I were getting ready for the game and getting pumped to play. It was nice to play with them again. I was also surprised that Throttle let me play tonight, too. I mean, it is our wedding night and all.

I couldn't wait 'til after the game to get my hooks into him. He has no idea how savage I can be in bed. I was looking forward to a wild night after the game.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After the game, I changed and met everyone by the rink. They couldn't believe what a good hockey player I am. Charley never knew I played professional hockey.

"How did you like the game?"

"Its brutal. How can you take a hit like that and still be standing? That would have knocked even Modo down."

"I doubt a hit like that could take him down, Charley. He's a tough mouse. He could take it. Vinnie not so much."

Harley tried not to laugh. She knew it was true. He is a whiner.

Vinnie looked at his wife and noticed that she was trying to suppress a laugh but was failing miserably. "Really Harley? You're going to laugh at my pain? What happened to standing by your mouse?"

Harley looked at Vinnie and burst out laughing. He looked at everyone else. He noticed that everyone was laughing. About the only ones not laughing were Rimfire, Christina and Morgan. They had no idea what Vinnie is like when he gets hurt or doesn't get his way.

After everyone sobered up a bit from all the laughing, I walked up to Vinnie and apologized for laughing at him. "Most of us know how you are, Vin. You can be a big cry baby when you're hurt. You can't be that way now. You have a family. You don't get to be the "baby" anymore."

Throttle walked up to us. "Michelle is right, bro. You have to be the adult now and help your wife raise your daughter."

Vinnie looked at Harley and smiled. She walked up to him with her daughter in her arms and gave Vinnie a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Vincent. Nothing will ever change that, either."

"I love you too, Harley. I have 2 beautiful women in my life. I'm a very lucky guy to have you, Harley." Then he kissed her on the cheek.

We heard someone clear their throat to get our attention. We looked and noticed it was Morgan.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd like to get something to eat and find a place to stay while here in California."

I looked at Throttle, who looked at me and smiled. "Should we tell them, honey?"

"I don't see why not."

Charley looked at me funny. "Tell us what, Mike?"

"Throttle and I already made arrangements at the Best Western where him and I stayed. With my military discount, we got a good deal for everyone. The manager gave us our room from last time and we got it free cause we had to cut our vacay short."

While I was talking, Throttle whispered something in my ear. My eyes widened in shock. I looked at him with that shocked look.

"Seriously? Right now? Where do you plan to do it?"

"When we get to the motel." Then he looked to his mom. "Would you mind taking care of the kids, mom? The adults need their time together."

"I don't mind at all, sweetie. You and your new wife deserve to have all the fun you want, Throttle. I'm just glad you're happy."

Throttle hugged his mom, then gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'm very happy, mom. Michelle is so wonderful to me. She gave me 2 beautiful twin boys. I feel like I'm on top of the world when I'm with her."

I kissed him on the cheek. "I feel the same when I'm with you too, sweetheart."

Before we left, I heard something high pitched. It sounded like it came from Charley's phone.

"You got some kind of high pitch dog whistle in your pocket, Charley?"

She looked at me funny. I pointed to her pocket. She pulled her cell phone out and saw something that she didn't need at the moment. She groaned in irritation.

"Something wrong, Charlene?"

She looked at Modo and nodded. Then she showed him the video on her phone. He didn't look happy, either. He grabbed her phone and showed Throttle and I.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is."

"It sure looks like it, babe." Then he looked at Charley. "What are they doing there?"

"No clue, but I'm glad I had Modo install the security cameras 6 months ago."

"Is that live right now, Charley?"

She looked at me. "Yeah, it is, why?"

"Just wondering. Let's see what they're doing or what they're looking for."

"What they don't know is that the police have already been notified. It has a silent alarm too. We're going to watch them get arrested for breaking and entering as well as trespassing. Aren't security cameras great?"

"Yes, they are. Maybe its something to look into, Throttle." I looked at him.

"I would feel safer with an alarm at home. Especially with the little ones."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chicago. Last Chance Garage. Stoker and Tredz were still looking around the garage. They checked the loft above the garage. No one in sight.

"There's one other place we can check, Tredz. Don't worry. You'll take your family home."

"You better hope I do, Stoker. I'm tired of being thwarted by that hybrid freak of my son's. If she's had her baby, I'm taking that, too."

Stoker was going to say something to that, but thought better of it. He knows that getting between a mother and her baby is a bad idea.

By the time they were heading out of the garage, the police had arrived.

"Stop right there. You're under arrest for breaking and entering and trespassing. Put your hands in the air."

Stoker and Tredz looked at each other then at the police. They decided to do as they were told just so they won't get shot or tasered.

The police handcuffed them and put them in different cars. They didn't want them in the same cars.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

California. Everyone had just arrived at the motel. I went in and grabbed all the keys for the rooms, then headed back to the room Throttle and I were staying in last time we were here.

I noticed that Charley had gotten a call from someone.

"Who called Charley?"

"CPD. They arrested Stoker and my father. They claim that we invited them."

"I highly doubt I would invite that pussy and abuser. I also highly doubt Charley would invite them, either."

Charley just got off the phone with CPD. "So?"

"They released them. They didn't go there to steal anything, so B & E charge was dropped."

"So, they get a slap on the wrist for B & E? Really? What about the trespassing or that get dropped too?"

All Charley did was nod. I was pissed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So, they're free to hunt Throttle down and do whatever they want with him? It seems that CPD isn't doing their job. Guess I have to do it for them."

"Whoa. That's not happening."

I looked at Throttle. He saw the rage in my eyes. "Its not happening, Michelle. Good fighter or not, I'm not going to let you get hurt or, Mars forbid, get killed."

I gave him the keys to the rooms, then walked away. I was livid and he knew it. He asked his mom to talk to me. He took his boys and watched his mom go after me.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

2 blocks from the motel. I couldn't believe that Throttle told me I couldn't go after Stoker and Tredz. It made me madder every time I thought about it.

"Michelle, sweetie. Can you stop please?"

I stopped and turned around. I noticed that Silverdawn had followed me.

"No disrespect Silverdawn, but I don't wanna talk. I just need time to cool off."

"I understand you're upset at your husband. Throttle can be…pig headed at times. Don't get me wrong. I love my son, but when he's being like this, he doesn't think clearly. I understand that he's trying to keep you safe, but he's also keeping you from keeping your family safe. You need to do what's right to keep your family safe. I've never believed in sending a half breed child away. That was Tredz. I could never be that cruel. If you had still be Human and your beautiful boys had been born Human, I would still love them. They are my grandchildren." I hugged Silverdawn.

"Thank you. I know what I need to do now. I know Throttle won't like it, either, but I must protect my family no matter the cost. Tell him I'll be back as soon as I can. Please help him take care of the boys while I'm gone." Then I hugged her one last time before I left.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Duck Pond in Anaheim. They couldn't believe what I had planned on doing. "Are you out of your mind, Mike? Your husband is going to throw a fit when he finds out what you're going to do."

"I know that, Wing, but I need to protect my family at all costs."

"Then let us help you. You helped us last time you were here, so let us return the favor."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you. At least you won't stop me from doing what's right in order to protect my family."

"I understand what you need to do. I'd do the same thing if my baby brother was in danger." Wildwing looked at his brother when he said that.

"Thanks big bro. I'd also do the same thing for you, too." Nosedive looked at his big brother in the same way. Very loving. He loved his big brother and would do anything and everything to protect him.


	37. Chapter 37

Chicago. The Ducks and I just arrived in under 15 mins. I have forgotten how fast the Aerowing can fly. I told Wildwing to set it down behind the garage.

As soon as we landed, we unloaded then walked into the garage from the back. I was very careful when walking in. I didn't want to get ambushed by Stoker or Tredz. Duke told me to hang back while he went in first to make sure it was safe.

After he gave the all clear, I walked in and noticed that the garage was just the way Charley had left it. Nothing was out of place. Nothing was stolen.

"So, now what? They're obviously not here. Where else would they go to look for your husband?"

"The scoreboard at Quigley Field."

"You telling me that the Biker Mice use to live at the ball field?"

"Yep. Thought I told you?"

"Nope."

"Huh. Oh well. I'm glad I asked you guys to help me. Maybe I'll be lucky and Throttle won't throw a fit when I tell him I had help."

"Doubtful."

I nodded in agreement. "I can wish, right?"

"Yes, you can. How far is the ballpark anyway?"

"Its about 3 miles from here. I actually hope they're not there and actually left the planet, but I know I won't be that lucky."

They grabbed their Duck cycles and I grabbed Throttle's bike. We all headed for the ballpark to see if Stoker and Tredz were there looking for Throttle.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

On our way to the ballpark, my cell went off. I was not happy when I saw who it was that was calling me. I groaned and let it go to voicemail. I figured I'd call him back after I deal with the rodent problem at the scoreboard.

The Ducks heard me groan in irritation over the comms. "Everything ok, Mike?"

"No. Everything is not ok, Mallory. My husband called me. I let it go to voicemail. I'll call him back after the rodent problem is taken care of at the scoreboard."

"Its like Wildwing said. Your husband isn't going to be happy that you went behind his back and went after these other 2 Martian Mice, but maybe he'll be glad that the problem is taken care of when you tell him."

"I hope so. I want him to be happy that I took care of the problem, but I know he's going to be pissed cause I went behind his back."

"Let's hope for happy. With our help, you'll be able to go back alive and hopefully unharmed."

"Thanks Mallory. I appreciate the vote of confidence from you."

"You're welcome, Mike."

"Call me Michelle."

Back in California. Silverdawn had just finished telling her son that Michelle went to Chicago to take care of Stoker and Tredz. He wasn't happy about it. He was royally pissed.

"Why didn't you stop her, mom? I don't want her going after either of them. Dad tried to kill her last time."

"You have to look at it from her point of view, son. Wouldn't you do anything to keep your family safe at any cost?"

"Of course I would, but not to the extent she's doing it. She wants both of them dead."

"And that would fine with me. Your father was nothing but an abuser. Michelle would be doing us a favor. I'd be free to look for love again. To find a man that won't abuse me like your father did."

"I want you to be happy with someone new, mom. I'm sorry I couldn't come back a lot sooner to save you from his abuse. I feel like I failed you as a son."

Silverdawn put her hand on Throttle's shoulder. He looked up at her. "You didn't fail me, Throttle. If anything, you made me proud. Despite the abuse you went through, you turned out to be a handsome man. I knew you were in good hands with Modo and Vinnie. They always looked out for you. You have damn good friends, son. Now you have a beautiful family. You should be very proud."

Throttle smiled and hugged his mom. "I'm very proud, mom. I love my family. I love my friends, too."

He stepped back a bit, then looked at his sleeping boys. They were on his bed, fast asleep. He still can't believe he has this beautiful family. It made his heart swell with pride. He was looking forward to all the years ahead with his twin boys and beautiful wife.

"Hey mom, I have a question for you."

"What is it, Throttle? You're not having second thoughts about your marriage with Michelle, are you?"

"No, nothing like that. I love that woman dearly. If she had still been Human, would you have sent my boys away like dad would have?"

"Of course not. Its not the outside of a person that defines them. Its what's on the inside that defines them. She treats you with respect, and that's what matters to me. I wouldn't have cared if your twins were half breeds, either. I would still love them just like I love your wife. She is a great woman with a good head on her shoulders. A former U.S. Marine, a former bounty hunter and a mixed martial arts fighter."

He looked at his mom funny. "Charley told me. She also told me how you and Michelle met. I have nothing against Carbine, but between you and I, Michelle is a much better improvement over Carbine."

"Heh, yeah she is. She thinks about everyone else before herself. I love that about her. She's everything Carbine isn't."

Chicago. The Ducks and I had gotten to the ballpark. I lead them up to the scoreboard. I was hoping that they weren't there, but I also know that's wishing a lot, too.

As we walked in, I gave the 'hold' motion with my hand. I carefully and quietly walked in. I had heard noises but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. I walked back to the Ducks and told them to spread out but be careful.

"I don't know what kind of weapons they're packing, so keep your eyes peeled. Groups of 2."

"What about you?"

"I'll be with Mallory and Tanya." I looked at Duke. "Try not to steal anything, Duke. You may be a good hockey player, but you're a thief at heart. Its in your blood."

"I give you my word. I won't take a thing."

"Somehow I don't feel reassured."

"I'll let you check me after we leave. How's that sound?"

"Now I feel better."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After everyone spread out, we all looked for Stoker and Tredz. I used hand signals and Mallory knew what they meant. Tanya looked confused. "Just follow Mallory and I. We're former military."

Tanya just nodded and followed us. Just our luck to find Stoker, or as I like to call him the Big Pussy.

"Alright Stoker. What are you doing here? We made it very clear that you are not welcome here anymore."

Stoker turned around and saw me standing in front of him with a gun trained on him. He also saw Mallory and Tanya doing the same thing.

"I was given orders by the Martian government to bring Throttle, Modo and Vinnie back with us. Where are they?"

"Somewhere out of your reach that's for damn sure. Where is that abuser, Tredz?"

"Right here, freak." Tredz had just come from the locker room showers when I had asked.

I was getting pissed. Rage was consuming me rapidly. Stoker saw it and started shaking in fear.

"Uh, Tredz. Maybe you shouldn't have said that. She looks pissed."

"I don't give a rats ass if she is pissed or not. She took my son from me."

"More like he didn't want anything to do with you, abuser. You are no man in any sense of the word. You abused your wife and son. You tried to kill me when I came for Throttle. I was pregnant at the time, too. You could have killed my twins."

Stoker was shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "You were pregnant when he shot you?"

I looked at Stoker. "Yeah, I was. My twins are a year old now."

Tredz chuckled. "Makes it even easier for me to take them and give them away."

I growled low in my throat. I know he didn't just say that. I attacked him like a wild animal. I wanted him dead so he won't come after my family again.

Stoker didn't even try to stop me. He didn't want to die today or ever by my hands.

Mallory and Tanya radioed the others and told them we found both Martian Mice and that I was in a brawl with Tredz.

While I was brawling with Tredz, the others showed up at our position. Wildwing was about to get in the middle but was stopped by Mallory.

"Unless you want to get hurt or die, you might want to stay out of it, Wildwing. I think that fight has been going on for a while. Let them fight it out."

Wildwing nodded, then looked at Stoker and cuffed him. Stoker understood why he was being cuffed. It didn't bother him.

By the time I was done with Tredz, I had killed him by snapping his neck. It's a Marine Corps. move for a silent kill that you learn while getting advanced training. I stood up and held up the limp, dead body of Tredz Thornboy. Everyone couldn't believe what they saw. They even heard the snap of his neck.

I looked at Stoker. "You going to leave Earth and never come back or do I have to do to you what I did to this abuser?"

"Is it too late to apologize for my actions? I was only doing what I was told."

"I have to talk to Throttle and the others about that. In the meantime, you are to stay cuffed."

"I'll keep an eye on him, Mike."

"Thanks Wildwing. And thanks for not getting involved. This was a long time coming."

"I can imagine."

I nodded then walked outside to make that call to Throttle to tell him the good news and to see if he will accept Stoker's apology for everything he has done.

California. Throttle heard his cell go off while he was in the shower. "Mom, can you answer that for me, please?"

"Sure sweetie." Then she picked up the cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Silverdawn? I was expecting Throttle to answer."

"He's in the shower right now, sweetie. Can I give him a message to call you back?"

"Just tell him the abuser won't be coming after him anymore."

"Are you telling me that you did what I think?"

"You don't have to worry about him no longer, Silverdawn. You are free of his abuse and you can now go looking for a new man."

She started crying. She was so happy to hear those words. It was a long time coming to hear that she is free from Tredz.

Throttle had come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him. He saw that his mom was crying. He walked up to his mom and asked why she was crying.

Silverdawn looked at her son and told him the good news. He had to grab the phone from his mom to hear the news for himself to believe it.

"Babe, is he really dead?"

"He's very dead, Throttle. I snapped his neck. You don't wake up from that. It's a silent kill technique I learned in advanced training in the Marine Corps. Stoker wants to know if its too late to apologize for everything that he has done. He said he was only following orders."

"Bring him with you and we will talk with him. When I mean we, I mean Modo, Vinnie and I. Are you ok, though?"

"I'm fine. A bit banged up, but nothing broken. I got help from the Ducks. I wasn't going to do it alone. I'm sorry I left and went behind your back. I had to protect my family in any way I could."

"My mom told me. I would have done the same thing if I was in your place. I'm just glad you were smart enough to get help. I am relieved that the problem has been taken care of."

"I called it the rodent problem."

"Heh."

"Before I forget. The reason they came back is cause the Martian Government has ordered you, Modo and Vinnie back to Mars. That's the orders I got from Stoker when I confronted him first."

"Have him radio back to Mars that he couldn't find us and that he is done doing their dirty work. I'm sure he would like to stay here on Earth."

"And if they send someone else to hunt you guys down? You have to consider that the government is going to have a contingency plan."

"Don't matter if they do or not. We are U.S. citizens now. We're holding down jobs, raising families."

"Very true. I'll tell Stoker. I'll see you as soon as I can. I used your bike since you left it at Charley's."

"That's ok. She has grown attached to you since I had left her with you when I was forced to leave. I know I hadn't told you this, but I love the new paint job on her. She seems to like it, too."

"I was glad to do it. I gotta go. See ya soon, handsome. I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful."

"I will." Then I hung up the phone and walked back into the scoreboard.

"Stoker, you will radio back to Mars that you couldn't find the guys and that you're done doing their dirty work. You are relocating to Earth and you want nothing more to do with the Martian Government. If they send someone to hunt them down, then you will send a friend after them and do to them what was done to Tredz. Got it?"

"I got it. I had been thinking about relocating here anyway. And what about Throttle? Will he accept my apology?"

"He's gonna round up Modo and Vinnie. They want to talk to you about what you tried to do. You get to take a trip with me and my friends."

"We can take you as far as the Duck Pond, Mike. We have practice this afternoon before the game tonight. You can take him with you on your husband's bike, right?"

"Yep. Been a long time since I went for a long ride on her. Thanks for helping out, everyone. I appreciate it. I really do."

"No problem, Mike. You helped us. We just returned the favor. Was your husband mad at you?"

"Nope. He was very understanding. He told me that he would have done the same thing if he were in my place."

"That's good. I would have done the same thing if Nosedive was in danger."

"You know what, you're right. We'd do it for family and friends if it came down to it. Let's hit the road. I have a family to get back to. Been away a bit too long today."


	38. Chapter 38

After we arrived at the Duck Pond, Stoker and I left on Throttle's bike back to the hotel. I could tell that Stoker wasn't looking forward to the talk with Throttle and the guys.

"You knew this was coming, Stoker. You tried to keep Throttle away from me. Tredz tried to keep him from me. Your government is really fucked up. Who in their right mind thinks it's a good idea to take someone away from their family?"

"I agree. And I'm glad that I had come to that realization after 3 months of keeping him away from you. He's told me about your temper and honestly, I didn't want to be on the receiving end of that temper. So, when Carbine and Throttle came in to my office, I had apologized and made sure that Carbine was able to take Throttle back to you. I was only following orders. Nothing more."

"I get that, Stoker. I know what it's like to follow orders blindly without questioning why. I was in the U.S. Marine Corps. for 20 yrs. I'm glad to be out, but somethings you don't forget. I still keep my boots shined up."

"I feel a bit better since you understand what I was doing. Thank you."

"You still have to deal with Throttle, Modo and Vinnie. I don't know if they will be as forgiving as I am."

"I doubt they will. Carbine told me that Modo and Vinnie were taking care of you when Throttle had to leave. So, I can understand why they would be protective."

"They also knew I could handle my own in a fight. You saw how I dealt with Tredz the first time around, and I was pregnant, too."

"You are one tough woman. I can see why Throttle loves you."

I smiled and nodded.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We got to the hotel in about 2 hrs. After I parked the bike in front of Throttle's room, Stoker got off the bike then helped me off. He was being a gentleman. That was nice.

I went and knocked on the door, hoping he was in there and awake.

The door opened and Silverdawn greeted me with a hug. "Thank you, sweetie."

"For what, Silverdawn?"

"For killing Tredz. I am now free to date again. You have made me a single woman again."

I smiled and hugged her. "You're quite welcome, Silverdawn. By chance is Throttle awake?"

"The boys went out to get something to eat for all of us. You have such great little boys. Always happy."

"Tyrone was a surprise, to be honest. When I had gone in for my sonogram, they only saw one baby. Now I know why I was so big. Tyrone was hiding behind his twin brother."

"Did Throttle really give Tyrone the middle name of Tiberius?"

"Yes, he did. Why? Is there something wrong with that name?"

"No, not at all. I was just curious. Come inside and see your little ones. They miss you."

I asked Stoker to come in with me so he could see my beautiful twin boys.

He nodded and followed me into my room.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Throttle, Modo and Vinnie had just gotten back with the food. The girls were in the next room over from me. Throttle noticed his bike in front of the room and knocked on the door.

I opened it while holding Tony. I was feeding him his formula. "Hey handsome mouse of mine. I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you. You hungry? I brought Chinese for everyone."

"I'm starving. How did you know that I like Chinese?"

"I didn't know, but I do now."

Throttle also noticed that Stoker was in the room with Silverdawn, the boys and I.

"After we're done eating, the 4 of us are going to talk, Stoker."

"I understand."

I looked at Throttle. "Go easy on him, honey. He was following orders. I know what that's like. Follow blindly without questioning why."

"You and I will talk later tonight. I don't want to get the boys upset. They haven't seen you most of the day. They missed their mama."

"I missed them, too. After I finish feeding Tony, I'm putting him down for his nap, then taking a shower. I need one after the fight I was in."

"And that's why you and I are going to talk later tonight. I'm just glad you're ok."

I hugged Throttle and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, honey."

Throttle smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love you too, sweetheart. Come on. The manager is allowing all of us to use the banquet room while we're here."

He went to knock on the other doors to let them know that the food is here.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

While we were all eating, the manager came in and walked up to me. "Can I get you to come fix something for me, ma'am?"

"May I ask what it is you need fixed?"

"There's something wrong with the plumbing. I'm not sure exactly. The plumber said on the phone that he couldn't get out here until tomorrow afternoon and I know you all need water."

"Yeah, I can take care of it." Then I looked at everyone. "Excuse me, everyone. I have to take care of the plumbing problem. Its nice to put my skills to good use. I'll be back soon."

I got up and pushed my chair in, then followed the manager to the office.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"It looks like it starts here in the office. I may have to check all the rooms to see if the water is running in the showers and toilets. Do you have a master key for all the rooms?"

"Yes, I do. Give me a few to find it."

I nodded and waited.

A few mins. later, the manager came back with the master key for all the rooms on the property.

"Here you go. The master key for all the rooms here. I hope you can find the problem. This place just had an overhaul 3 months ago. There shouldn't be a problem with the plumbing already."

"Don't worry, sir. I'll find the problem. Call me Michelle, ok."

"Of course." He also nodded with his answer.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

While I was going around looking for the plumbing problem, my phone was going off. I took it out of the holder and looked to see who it was that was calling me. 'Really? Right now?'

I answered the call. "Yes Throttle? I'm busy right now."

"I know you are, but I need to talk to you. Don't worry, its nothing bad."

"I'm clear on the other side of the motel property. Over by Room 105. Come over where I am and we can talk. Maybe you can give me a hand with the plumbing problem. I think I'm getting close to it."

"Ok. Just stay there and I'll be right over." Then I hung up the phone. I needed a break anyway.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

10 mins. after I got off the phone with him, he showed up. "You sprint over here or fly? It was just 10 mins. ago I got off the phone with you."

"Fast walker. Can we use one of the rooms to talk?"

"Yeah. The manager gave me the master key for all the rooms so I can check the plumbing. I have it almost pinpointed. Just a few more rooms to check, then fix the problem."

I put the master key in the slot for Room 105, then opened the door. I let Throttle go in first, then followed behind him.

After I shut the door, I asked him what he wanted to talk to me about. "I know I told you I didn't want you going after my father and Stoker cause I was worried if you would be coming back alive or not. My mom made me see things from your point of view and then I realized that I would have done the same thing if I was in your place. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for being a complete ass towards you. I know you can hold your own in a fight, but I also worry about you fighting. I was that way when Charley would get involved in our fights with the goon squad."

"The one thing that sets me apart from Charley is that I can fight. And I know for a fact, that it wasn't just you that was worried about Charley getting involved. Modo and Vinnie were too."

"That is true. She's not like you and Carbine who are trained to fight. Don't get me wrong. Charley helps out in other ways. She's upgraded our weapons on the bikes. She's a genius when it comes to a wrench. Don't tell Harley this, but Charley is a lot better with a wrench than Harley."

"My lips are sealed." I scrunched my nose at a foul smell. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the toilet. "Found the problem. Think you could call the front desk and find out if the manager has a plunger? If I can get the problem taken care of, then maybe you and I can take that shower I need so bad."

"I'll call up front right now." Then he grabbed the receiver and called the front office.

"Hello? Front office."

"This is Throttle Thornboy. My wife found the problem here in Room 105. Do you have a plunger so she can fix the problem?"

"I believe I do. I'll have it in the lobby when you come to get it. Tell her thank you so much for finding the problem and taking care of it. She saved me a lot of money and headaches. You all have a lifetime of free stays here."

"Thank you. I will tell her." Then he hung up the phone.

"Babe. You won't believe this, but all of us have free lifetime stays here cause you saved the manager a lot of money and headaches with a plumber."

"That is awesome! Have you, Modo and Vinnie talked with Stoker yet?"

"Not yet. We've decided to wait until you were done with the plumbing problem. The bros and I think you should have a say in this, too."

I popped my head out from the bathroom. "What? Why?"

"Cause it put a strain on your pregnancy for one."

"True, but I had Charley, Modo and Vinnie to help me to keep calm while you were gone. Besides, I already forgave Stoker. I understand what he was doing, even if I didn't like it."

Throttle left the conversation at that. He knew I was right. "I'm gonna go get the plunger. Be back shortly."

"I'll be here. Get some tools if he has them, too."

"Ok."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Several hours later, Throttle and I finished fixing the pipes and plunging the toilet. It was a mess in that room.

After we left the room with the tools and plunger, we took everything back to the front office. I told the manager that until the room is overhauled again, it needs to be considered out of order.

"That was the only room that you found the problem in?"

"Yes sir. As you can tell by the stench on us, it was a filthy job. We cleaned the carpet the best we could, but the room needs a whole new one again."

"I'm fine with cordoning off that room for now. Thank you for taking care of the plumbing. I will call the plumbing service and let them know I got someone else to do it. Then I'll call the carpet company I used to re-carpet the rooms. I hope they can come out next week to do the room again."

"If not?"

"Then I'm up a creek unless you know how to lay down carpet?"

"Actually, I do. Before the military, I was working different jobs around the state. Order the carpet you need along with all the materials and I'll take care of laying it down in the room."

"Again, thank you so much. You have no idea how much time you have saved me today."

"I'm pretty sure I do. If you'll excuse me, I really need to go take a much needed shower."

The manager nodded and watched me leave. I walked back to my room and opened the door. I walked in and saw Throttle playing with the twins. Actually it was more like they were playing with him. They were crawling all over him. They were grabbing his tail and ears. He made sure to take his field specs off so they wouldn't accidently break them.

I closed the door and just stood there for a bit longer before taking my boots off and heading for the bathroom.

Before I shut the bathroom door, I pulled out my cell phone and took a picture and a short video of my 3 guys having fun. I looked at the picture and smiled. It was a great picture. I sent it to Charley, Vinnie, and everyone else. They all loved it. They all thought it was absolutely adorable.


	39. Chapter 39

Throttle saw me go into the bathroom while playing with the boys. They had finally wore themselves out and fell asleep. He got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He turned the knob and noticed it was unlocked.

Throttle had walked in and noticed I was in the shower. He stripped down and stepped in with me. I was facing the water when he stepped in with me. He put his hands on my shoulders and massaged them.

I smiled, then turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Have fun with the boys, love?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my slender waist. "Yes, I did. I'm surprised I'm not worn out like they are. Lots of energy for little ones."

"According to my mom, I was a handful when I was their age."

"You miss your family, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I have memories of them, good and bad. And now I have my own family. Wish they could see the boys. I know my mom would love them."

"Even if they're mice?"

"I wouldn't let her disown them, that's for damn sure."

"That's good."

I winced a bit when I backed up into in the water again. Throttle noticed immediately.

"You ok, Michelle?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore from the fight. Tredz put up a good fight."

"He was trained by the best in the military."

"So was I, babe, but I was training with MMA fighters before the military, too."

"I hope you never have to fight again. I don't wanna see you hurt and neither should the boys."

"I don't know about that. I think they would love to see me fight in the octagon."

"I would rather they not. I understand that you train to fight, but maybe wait a while. Enjoy all the "firsts" with the twins."

I hugged him and whispered into his ear, "Sure babe. Anything for you."

I noticed something against my stomach. I knew what it was. I looked down and saw his yummy cock standing at attention. I looked at Throttle.

"Really?" I pointed down to his cock. He looked down and saw that it was standing at attention.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Warm water does that. I also can't help but be in the presence of my beautiful wife with the body of a goddess."

"I wouldn't go that far, handsome. I am beautiful, but I'm no goddess."

"In my eyes, you're my goddess and I love you with all my heart and soul."

I hugged him again. "I love you too, Throttle. If your dad had accepted me and the boys, do you think we would still be where we are?"

"What do you mean?"

I leaned back a bit and looked at him. "What I mean is, do you think if I hadn't killed him, would your mom still be in fear and would he be able to enjoy his grandchildren?"

"I don't know about enjoying the kids, but I think my mom would still be in fear. But I also know that I would be able to protect her now."

"Are you still beating yourself up over not protecting her when you left Mars? Honey, you had no choice but to leave. Think about it. If you had stayed there, he could have killed you, killed your mom and we wouldn't be together or have this beautiful family. Maybe we are better off where we are right now. Everyone is safe and happy."

"That is very true. I'm very glad my mom is safe now. What made Stoker change his mind, though?"

"I think its what he saw."

"Meaning?"

"The fight and death of your dad."

"I just can't believe you killed him. Did the Marines teach you or learn that on your own?"

"Marines teach you how to kill with your bare hands. Would you rather him still be alive and trying to kill any of us, including the boys?"

"Hell no. I wouldn't let him near the boys or my mom, for that matter."

I smiled then turned the water off. I opened the shower door and grabbed the towels. One for me and one for him.

After we dried off, we stepped out of the shower and got dressed. We walked into the other room and saw that Silverdawn and the boys were asleep.

I whispered, "let's go for a drive." He nodded then we left the room.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

While we were out for a drive, Throttle noticed that I had been quiet since we left the hotel parking lot.

"What's on your mind, babe? Its not like you to be this quiet."

"Just lots on my mind right now, that's why I suggested going for a drive. Helps me clear my head or just think."

"I do the same thing. It doesn't always help, but its nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city and be somewhere quiet."

"Yep. Do we have to stay in Chicago to raise the boys or can we move somewhere else?"

"We don't have to stay in Chicago. Honestly, I'd rather not raise the boys there. I've been looking into the schools there and I don't like how crowded they are."

I looked at him. "Looking into schools?"

"Yeah. Just trying to plan ahead."

I smiled at him. He looked at me and smiled. "That is very thoughtful and very responsible of you."

"Just doing my fatherly duty. Where did you have in mind to move to? Hopefully not here."

"Maybe not this part of Cali. I was thinking maybe closer to Oregon. I've been looking into properties up that way as well as schools, too."

"What kind of property are you looking for, babe?"

"I was thinking something with a lot of acreage. Away from neighbors. Lots of privacy, for sure."

"A place to ride quads, maybe?"

"You wanna get quads? Cool. I use to ride one on my parents property when I lived with them. I loved it."

"Charley helped us turn our bikes into quads one time when we hit the sand dunes in Chicago. We were also going there to stop Greasepit and his goons from taking all the sand, too."

"Have any pictures or video of that fight? I wanna see how dumb this Greasepit really is. Charley told me about the goon squad and Greasepit, but never any proof."

"When we get back to Chicago, I'll show you some pictures, but I have to get them from the scoreboard."

"That's fine. I wonder if the Redwood Zipline people would mind if we went walking through there."

"I need some better footwear than my boots right now."

"There might be a shoe place on the way. We can pick you up a pair of good hiking boots that won't hurt your feet."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We stopped by a Nike shoe store. Throttle parked the car and we got out and went inside. The employees looked at us kinda funny, but figured it was normal for California.

We looked at the different styles of shoes they had. Throttle eyed a pair of high tops. He grabbed the shoe from the shelf.

"Those are nice, babe. Let's go find out if they have your size. What size do you wear, anyway?"

"I don't know. Martian shoe sizes are different than Earth shoe sizes. If I had to guess, I'd say around size 9 ½ or 10. Not really sure. I'll have to get my foot measured."

We walked up to the employee and asked about the shoes and to see about getting his foot sized.

"Excuse us, but my husband would like to get his foot sized and to see if you have his size in these, too." Throttle handed the shoe over to the employee.

"As soon as we measure his foot, I'll go find out. Come over here and have a seat. You'll need to take your boot off to get measured."

Throttle sat down and took his left boot off. He stood up and placed his foot on the foot measurer. Once the employee measured his foot, he took the shoe to the back and looked for his size. Throttle sat back down in the meantime.

The employee came back about 5 mins. later with a box. "We just happen to have your size, sir." He opened the box and pulled out the left shoe. I noticed the size on the box. Size 9 ½.

"You guessed pretty good, babe. You wear a 9 ½."

He looked at the shoe box. "So I do. It wouldn't hurt if you go new shoes, too."

"I don't know, Throttle. I like what I have on." I put my left foot out and looked at my shoe. I loved my Nike basketball shoes. Yeah, they are a bit worn out, but still in one piece.

Throttle also looked at my shoes, then looked at me. "Humor me and at least try on a pair."

I looked at Throttle and sighed. "Fine, I'll try a pair on. I just don't wanna give up what I'm wearing. I've had these for about 5 years."

"I'm not asking you to give them up, just get some new ones when those start to fall apart." He pointed to my current pair of shoes on my feet.

I got up and looked at the shoes. Maybe he was right. Maybe I do need some new ones.

While I was looking, Throttle came over with one of the shoes on and asked me how it looked on him.

"How does it feel? Comfort is the most important before looks."

"Feels great. Like walking on air. But how does it look on me?"

"It looks good on you and I'm glad it feels good on your foot."

"Did you find anything yet?"

"Nope. Still looking."

"Why not get a pair like mine, then?"

"If they have my size, maybe."

"Let's find out." Then we walked back to the employee that's helping us.

"By chance, do you have these in my size? I wear a 7."

"Let me go check." Then he went into the back and looked.

"Why don't you go ahead and get the other shoe on and walk around with both on and see how they feel."

Throttle nodded and changed into the other shoe.

The employee came back out with the same box with my shoe size.

I took my left shoe off, opened the shoe box, took the shoe out and tried it on. I walked around with it on and Throttle was right. It was like walking on air. I walked back to the seat and tried the other shoe on, then walked around again. They felt great.

"I think I'm going to get these. You were right, babe. Its like walking on air."

"I know."

I put my old shoes in the box and closed it. Throttle saw me put my old shoes in the box. "So, you're getting them, then?"

"Yep." I picked up the box and headed for the counter. Throttle did the same thing.

After we I paid for both pairs of shoes, we walked back out to the SUV, then headed for the Redwood Zipline place. We were hoping that they would let us just walk through there.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We arrived at the Redwood Zipline place in about an hour and a half. We were hoping they were open and if we could go for a walk through the woods.

Throttle parked the SUV. He turned it off, then we got out and locked the vehicle. We walked up to the gate.

"Ms. Montana. It's good to see you again. How can I help you?"

"Any chance my husband and I can take a walk through the woods for a while?"

"Of course. Congrats on your marriage. Spending your honeymoon in the woods?"

"Actually, we haven't figured out where to go for our honeymoon yet."

"When you get back from your walk, come find me. I can help you find a place. My name is Matt." He extended his hand out to me.

I shook his hand and thanked him. Then we headed into the woods for our nice, quiet walk. I sighed in complete content as we were walking through the woods.

Throttle wrapped his tail around my waist and pulled closer to him, then draped his right arm over my shoulders. I wrapped my left arm around his waist and laid my head on his right shoulder.

"This is what we needed, babe. Just a nice quiet walk. Just us."

Throttle looked at me. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

What he didn't know was that my tail had other ideas while walking out in the woods. He looked down after feeling some tightness in his pants.

"Really? That's twice you've done that to me now. Are you implying something or just teasing me?"

"Depends on how you wanna see it, sexy mouse of mine." Then I winked at him.

Then it dawned on him. He pulled me tighter to him and smiled. "You little minx. You were teasing me both times, weren't you?"

"Maybe." I winked at him again, then took off in a jog. I turned around and jogged backwards. "To get what you want, you need to catch me. Think you're up for it, stud?"

He stood there and smiled. "Are you prepared for what I have in store for you after I catch you?"

"IF you catch me, you mean."

"Oh, I'll catch you, then you're in for it, beautiful." Then he started after me. I turned back around and started running.

We ran deeper and deeper into the Redwoods. Throttle was enjoying our little cat and mouse game. I was too. I could tell that he doesn't spend much time running like I do. He spends more time on the bike than on foot and it really showed today.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

2 ½ hours later, he finally caught me. I could say that I let him catch me, but that would be lying. He actually did catch me. In fact, he tackled me down. I wasn't expecting him to do that at all. Once we were on the ground, he started tickling me, or attempting to tickle me.

Throttle found very quickly that I wasn't ticklish, but he is. I flipped him onto his back, straddled him, then started tickling him all over. The one thing about me straddling him is that he can't escape my grip. He was stuck under me, which he didn't seem to mind at all.

He did manage to get his hands free, but I pinned them above his head with my left hand, while my tail tickled his legs. With my right hand, I started undoing his pants. He liked where this was going.

"You had this planned from the start, didn't you?"

"I plead the 5th." He chuckled a bit.

I leaned down and kissed him passionately. I unpinned his hands and started kissing him on the neck, then worked my way down his incredibly chiseled body. My tail had already pulled his pants down.

He just laid there and knew what was coming next. As soon as my mouth made contact with his well-endowed cock, he started bucking. He was loving what I was doing. It had been a while since we had alone time like this.

He brought me back up to eye level and kissed me. "How did I come to deserve you, honey?"

I smiled. "Just being a gentleman and treating me with respect."

"My mom raised me to respect women."

"So, you and Modo have something in common, huh? Nice."

"When I wasn't at home, I was over at Modo's place. His mom made sure I had manners."

"Good for her and good for your mom. I'm glad someone in your family had a level head."

"I'm glad it was my mom."

While we were talking, I had already mounted him like a cowboy mounting a bull. Now, it was time to ride the bull.

I started riding him like there was no tomorrow. He had no idea what my game was until now. He grabbed my hips and started thrusting deep into my pussy. I was loving it. He stopped momentarily so he could flip me over and onto all fours. Before he thrust into me again, he pulled out a rubber. I leaned back and over my shoulder.

"Really? You're pulling out a rubber?"

"Not looking to have any more kids right now, babe. Are you?"

"Now that you mention it, not really. I'm fine with rubbers for now."

"Thank you." He slipped the rubber on then slid into my wet pussy and proceeded to finish what I had started.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We spent most of the day making passionate love to each other and fucking each other. Throttle went through about 4 rubbers. He put me in different positions that I had no idea my body would even go in.

By the time we were done, we were dirty from rolling around on the ground. Our clothes were dirty, too. I didn't want the seats dirty, so we shook our clothes off the best we could and wiped the dirt off ourselves the best we could, too.

"Guess we're going to need showers when we get back to the motel. We're both still pretty dirty."

"Yeah, but admit it, you had fun rolling around in the dirt."

"Not gonna lie. That was fun. We gotta come up with something to top that now."

"Gotta give ourselves some time to recuperate before we go at it like that again. We also need to take care of our twins, too. We must be responsible parents. For as much as my mom loves them, its not her job to raise them."

"I know that. We're just take advantage of the down time they have and go have our own little fun."

Throttle gave me a stern but knowing look. "Michelle Thornboy, that's not how a mother should act. We both need to be role models for them."

I pouted and Throttle folded his arms over his chest. I sighed. "Fine."

Throttle unfolded his arms and grabbed my hands in his. "I get it, I do. Its nice to get away and have fun, but we have a family now. We need to be adults and take care of the twins. Maybe we can take them to the beach or the park either before we leave or after we get back to Chicago. They need to play with kids their age. They're growing fast."

"That is true, but I'm afraid that they may get bullied cause they are mice. Bullies still exist, no matter where you go."

"I understand your concern, honey. We will deal with it when it happens. Now, let's head back to the hotel, take a shower and get some rest. It's a long drive back to Chicago."


	40. Chapter 40

The next day, we all got up, showered, packed up what we had then put everything in the vehicles.

Everyone except Carbine and Morgan were up. I had heard them going at it all night and still going this morning. I looked at my husband and asked him why we need to leave.

"I need to continue looking for work. Modo needs to get back to work, and so does Vinnie. Charley, too."

"When do we officially move into our new place?"

"Not until the beginning of next month, why?"

"We could look for a place here and you can look for a job here. After your father coming to Chicago so much, I'm so done with it. Doesn't mean I won't stop loving the Cubs or try to get to their home games."

"I'm not in a hurry to go back really and I didn't think of asking everyone else if they wanted to stay longer or head back today."

"Well then, let's go ask everyone." Throttle nodded and we walked to Charley and Modo's room. Throttle knocked on the door. Modo answered the door. He was wearing his boxers and a white t-shirt.

I was glad he was dressed and not answering the door naked. That would be embarrassing for him and I.

"Morning you two. Come on in. Charley is in the shower. She'll be out soon." Throttle and I walked in, then Modo shut the door.

We sat down on the edge of the bed while Modo sat in the chair by the window.

"So, what brings you by this morning?"

"Wondering if you and Charley wanna stay longer or head back to Chicago? Michelle and I plan to stay longer."

"After Charley is done with her shower, you can ask her. I'd love to stay longer, maybe even move out here. I can get transferred to another Harley-Davidson shop."

I looked at Throttle who looked at me. We were both shocked that Modo is thinking about moving here to Cali.

"Michelle has mentioned to me about moving here, as well."

"I grew up here, Throttle. I know people that I can connect you with for work while I get everything set up for our bounty hunter business."

"Bounty hunter? You were a bounty hunter, Michelle?"

"Yeah, I was. I loved it, but it finally caught up with me while I was pregnant with the twins. My back had given out on me. When Throttle and I start this business, I plan to run the office. I can spend time with the twins and keep from hurting my back."

Charley had finished with her shower, dried off, got dressed and came out of the bathroom. "Morning, Throttle. Morning, Mike."

"Morning, Charley. How do you feel about staying longer?"

"Haven't thought about it. I kinda need to get back to Chicago. Who knows how many messages I have on my answering machine with people wanting work done."

"You better talk it over with Modo, then. He wants to stay a bit longer."

Throttle looked at me. "We still have to ask Vinnie and Harley, honey."

"Ok." Then I looked at Modo and Charley. "Talk it over you 2, then let us know."

"We will, Mike. What are we doing for breakfast?"

"I'll get back to you on that, Charley."

"Alright, Mike."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After we talked with Vinnie and Harley, I texted Charley where we plan to eat. She texted back that was fine. I put my phone away and just sat down on the bed in our hotel room. I leaned back and fell into the bed, then sighed.

Both Throttle and Silverdawn looked my way. "Everything ok, love?"

I sat back up and looked at them. "Just sore from crawling under nearly every sink in every room."

"Want me to massage your back for you?"

"That would be great, babe."

Throttle had just finished feeding Tyrone then put him down for a nap. His mom was feeding Tony. She was loving feeding her twin grandsons.

While Throttle was massaging my back, his mom came over and hugged him.

"What was that for, mom?"

"I'm proud of the man you have become regardless of how you were treated as a child."

"Thanks mom. If it hadn't been for you, I would have turned out to be like him. You taught me that women are to be respected not beaten. I'm the one who should be thanking you, mom." Then he turned around and gave his mom a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

Throttle had heard me sniffle a bit and asked what was wrong. I flipped over and sat up. "I didn't get to have the kind of bond with my parents like you do with your mom. My parents and I butted heads a lot. I had moved out when I was 18, so I didn't get to say good bye to them before they died. I wish I had."

Silverdawn sat down next to me and lightly squeezed my left hand. "You're a part of this family now, sweetie. You have a family that loves you very much, including me. You can call me mom from now on. You may be my daughter-in-law, but I see you as my own daughter I raised. If that makes sense."

I smiled and nodded. "That makes perfect sense, mom. I love your son very much and would do anything for him. I love the family we have together very much, too. In fact, I told Throttle that I was thinking we could move out here since Tredz kept coming to Chicago and tried to make my life miserable. If he likes the idea of moving out here, would you like to move with us?"

"Can I think about it, sweetie?"

I smiled at her. "Of course you can. Throttle and I are still talking about it, anyway. I think it would be a nice change of scenery for us."

"So, what drew you to my son?"

"Its more like what drew him to me, really."

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me out for a cup of coffee and we went from there. Been nothing but love and understanding from him. When we have problems, we talk them out and we're good afterwards. He has a good head on his shoulders. And a loving mother behind him."

"He also has a strong, loving wife behind him, too."

I smiled. I was happy to hear that. It made my heart swell with pride. Throttle had gone to take a shower while his mom and I talked.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Carbine and Morgan had finally emerged from their room early that same evening in time for all of us to go out for dinner. We all met at the front office to decide where to go for dinner.

When Carbine and Morgan walked up to all of us, I gave them an eyebrow raise. "Really? All night last night and all day today? Some of us have small children, you two." I snapped my tail on the ground to emphasize my point. Then I walked away. I wasn't happy with all the noise they made last night and today.

Throttle knew I was upset and went after me. I had just gotten to the street when he caught up with me. He stopped me before I went further down the street.

"Michelle, honey. You ok?"

I turned around and faced Throttle. He saw the look on my face. "Ok. I'll take that as a no. At least talk to me. Tell me what I can do to help."

I sighed. He didn't like how it sounded. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Please talk to me."

"I don't know. I feel like something isn't right. I've felt it since we showed up here."

"Like what, exactly?"

"Not sure. Do you know of any other stink fish that associate with Limburger and Brie?"

"I think there's one or two here in California, why?"

"Think about it, babe. The Ducks needing our help when we first came for our vacation. I'm thinking…"

"You're thinking that maybe their enemy and ours are working together?"

"Yeah, I am. Can I prove it, no."

"Well, if it will make you feel better, you can take a drive to the arena and find out. I'll take care of the boys and I will talk with Carbine and Morgan about disturbing our sleep last night. I understand you're grouchy since you didn't get enough sleep last night. Thank you for not taking it out on me or anyone else. They could tell you were grouchy, too. They just didn't say anything about it. They didn't want to upset you any further than you already were." Throttle pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them over to me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then walked over to the car.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After I left the hotel parking lot, Throttle walked back to the hotel office and confronted Carbine and Morgan about their non-stop sexcapades.

Throttle told the others to head inside and Carbine, Morgan and him will be in soon.

After they went in, Throttle addressed both Carbine and Morgan about the inconsideration they displayed last night and this morning.

"Both my boys woke up off and on last night cause of you 2. My poor wife didn't get much sleep, either. She's been cranky and grouchy all day. You can either ease up on your fun at night and let my family sleep or just leave. Either way, Michelle is going to get some sleep tonight."

Carbine spoke up. "We didn't mean to keep anyone awake, Throttle. Especially, your twins. I know its crucial that they get all the sleep they can at that age. We will move to another room so we don't disturb anyone."

Throttle smiled. "Thank you, Carbine. I appreciate that. I know Michelle will, too. Let's go inside and decide where we're all going to eat tonight."


	41. Chapter 41

The Duck Pond in Anaheim. I pulled up and parked. I shut the engine off and got out. I headed for the entrance to go talk to Wildwing. Something had been nagging at my mind the whole time all of us have been at the hotel.

I walked in and went looking for Wildwing. I found Phil instead. He had just got off the phone when he saw me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the other rodents?"

I swished my tail in a defensive manner. I was not happy with what he said to me. I narrowed my eyes and gave him "the look."

I growled low in my throat and lunged at him. I was pissed. How dare he say such a thing to me.

While I was beating the holy hell out of Phil, Wildwing came walking in. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He ran over to stop the fight.

He broke up the fight between Phil and I. I struggled to get out of his grip. "Let me go, Wing! I'm not done with him!"

"Phil, leave. I can't hold her much longer."

"You should send her back to the rodents she came with, Wildwing. She'll give you fleas."

I growled low in my throat again. "How dare you! I would rather have fleas then using friends to get rich!"

Wildwing gasped in shock. He knew about making appearances in order to endorse the team, but he never knew the REAL reason until now.

"Phil, you're fired. Leave the arena and don't come back." Then he released me. I was calmer by then.

After Phil left, Wildwing asked me why I was at the Pond. "I've had this feeling that something wasn't right since the first time Throttle and I were here. It seemed too easy to defeat those Jurassic throwbacks when all of us showed up."

"You're thinking there's more to it, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm thinking that your enemies and Throttle's enemies have teamed up but don't know why."

"Let's go do some research on the computer and find out."

"You know you won't be able to play without a manager now, right?"

"I've been meaning to fire Phil for a while now. Would you like the job?"

"Let me talk it over with Throttle and you should talk it over with the rest of the team. I'd hate to take the job and find out the other Ducks aren't comfortable with me being the new manager. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. How long are you in town for?"

"Not sure, why?"

"It seems my baby brother is done with hockey. That comic book shop I told you about, well, he works full time there now. Kinda need to replace him. Think you'd be up to taking his place and being our new manager?"

"Is that a legal move in the NHL rules?"

"Good question. I'll have to contact the league head office and find out. I'll get back to you afterwards."

"Honestly, I don't know how Throttle will react to this news. I need to talk it over with him before I make a final decision."

"I understand."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

While Wildwing was conducting a search on the last location of the Saurians, I pulled out my cell phone and called Throttle.

"Hey babe. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Wildwing just fired their manager and he asked me if I would like to take the job as well as replace his baby brother, Nosedive, on the team. I told him I would talk to you about it, so that's why I called. And I wanted to hear your sexy voice and see how the boys are doing."

"They said their first word."

"Awww. What did they say?"

"Dada. I was so proud of them. They've been trying to say mama, too."

"How does your mom like being a grandmother?"

"She loves it. She told me it's the second best thing ever. The day I was born was the first."

"Well, of course it would be. I'm glad she was nothing like that sorry excuse for a mouse. You know, he was almost successful in making my life miserable. I really thought I was never going to see you again as far as he was concerned. If it hadn't been for Carbine coming up with the plan to go get you, I would have been raising the boys on my own."

"That's why she was a general. Her quick thinking in the most dire of situations."

"She is a great friend."

"Glad she's on our side and not on the side of our enemies."

"I hear that. We'll talk more about the hockey situation when you get back to the motel. Wrap up what you're doing then come on back. I'd like for us to take the boys to the beach."

"They're going to love it. You're really getting the hang of this father thing."

"Modo and Vinnie's fathers were good role models. I want to be a good role model to our boys. Show them that its not ok to abuse women in any manner. I'm going to be the father mine wasn't to me."

"I'm proud of you, Throttle. You've risen above everything you've gone through as a child and teenager. I'm sure your mom is very proud of you, too."

"She is very proud of me. Modo, Vinnie and I went ahead and talked with Stoker."

"And?"

"He apologized to me for what he did and for not knowing until it was too late what my father had planned or what he turned out to be."

"Good to know."

Wildwing had just walked over to me while Throttle and I were talking.

"Hey babe, Wildwing just walked over so I'll talk to you when I get back to the motel. I love you, babe."

"I love you, too Michelle. Be careful driving back."

"I will. Later." Then I ended the call. I put my cell phone away, then I was steered toward the computer.

"So, find anything that confirms my suspicion?"

"Unfortunately, no, but I will keep an eye out. I did get a hold of the NHL head office and asked them if a manager can also be a player."

"What was their response?"

"Nothing in the rules that says a manager can't be a player. If and when you give me your answer, you'll be our manager and take Nosedive's place on the team."

"Good to know. Hopefully, I'll have an answer for you either tonight or tomorrow."

"I actually need the answer tonight. We have a game here at the Pond."

"You tell me this now? What time is the game?"

"9p."

"When I get back to the motel, I'll talk with Throttle and call you right after."

"I'll hold you to that, Mike."

I smiled then left. I had to get back to the motel.

After I got to the parking lot, I got into the SUV, started it up and drove back to the motel to pick up my husband and twin boys.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When I got back to the motel, I noticed that the ambulance was out front of Vinnie and Harley's room. I parked the SUV, shut it off, then got out. I walked over to everyone and asked what's going on.

Charley looked at me with sad eyes. "Their daughter stopped breathing about 30 mins. ago. Vinnie called 9-1-1 and the ambulance arrived shortly after. They've been trying to resuscitate her since."

I gasped in shock. "That's horrible. She's only a few months old, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Ever since Vinnie found out, he's been helping her out as much as possible. If they lose their daughter, its going to crush them so much."

Just then, we heard the most blood curdling scream ever. All 3 of us looked at each other. "What was that?"

"That was either Vinnie or Harley."

"Or both together."

All 3 of us walked up to the open door and couldn't believe what we saw. The EMT's had just put Vinnie and Harley's daughter's body on the gurney that held the body bag. She had been put in the body bag and then it was zipped up.

We stepped aside to let the EMT's wheel out the dead body of Alicia Marie Van Wham. After they wheeled the body out on the gurney, we walked in and up to Vinnie and Harley.

Vinnie had tears running down his face as his wife cried into his shoulder. It was so sad to see them like that. It broke my heart.

"I am so sorry for your loss, you two. If either of you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask any of us. You're our friends, family."

"Thanks, Michelle. I think what Harley and I need right now, is to be alone. When it comes time, can we get everyone's help with funeral arrangements?"

I put my hand on Vinnie's shoulder and lightly squeezed it and smiled. "Of course Vinnie. We will all chip in and help in any way we can."

Vinnie put his hand on mine and smiled. "Thanks, Doll. We both really appreciate it."

Throttle steered Charley and I out of their hotel room. He closed the door behind him, then took a hold of my hand. He guided me back to our room so we can talk about me taking the job as the Ducks' new manager and taking Nosedive's place on the team.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I apologize for the long absence of posting. I have been real busy with school work and no time to write. Please enjoy.**

While Throttle and I were getting the boys ready for the beach, we talked about me taking the job and taking the spot on the team.

"I'm glad you decided to wait to take the job until we had a chance to talk about it. The more I thought about the idea of us moving out here, the more I like the idea. We just need to find a place."

"I have a place here in Cali. My parents left me the house. Its all paid for, too. Unfortunately, it's a long drive from here. Its up near the Oregon border."

"Can we use it for the summer and live here in Anaheim during the winter?"

"Yeah, we can do that. That's kinda what I was hoping to do. I have to be here during the winter for games and practice. But only if I'm allowed to be on the team and be their manager."

Throttle smiled at me. "Yeah, you can. I don't need a fight started in front of the boys."

I hugged and kissed him. "Thank you, babe."

"You're welcome. Think we should invite Vinnie and Harley to go along?"

"You've known them longer, Throttle. Its up to you."

"Do you mind if they come along, babe? I know I had planned this trip for just us and the boys, but I hate seeing them like this."

I put my hand on his and smiled. "Then go ask them, Throttle. I'll ask your mom to help me finish getting the boys ready."

Throttle nodded and went 2 doors down from us and knocked.

Vinnie opened the door and invited Throttle inside.

"I know you and Harley wanted time to yourselves, but I was wondering if you 2 would like to go with Michelle, the boys and I to the beach?"

"I don't know about Harley. Since they took Alicia's body away, she's locked herself in the bathroom. She hasn't said a word since. Maybe I'll leave her here and have everyone stay with her. I know I need to get some air and think about everything."

"I can't even imagine what you're going through, Vin. Maybe I can get Michelle to get Harley out of the bathroom and talking. She understands what its like to lose someone you love. She's lost her parents and brother over time."

"Really? Hmmm. Let me see if Harley will talk to Michelle. I'd hate for her to come and try to talk to her and she refuses to."

Vinnie got up from the edge of the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. He lightly knocked on it.

"Harley, sweetheart. Will you talk with Michelle, please? I'd like for you to talk with someone instead of locking yourself in the bathroom."

Harley unlocked the bathroom and opened the door just a bit. Just enough to see her husband. The fur on her face was soaked from all the crying she has done. It broke Vinnie's heart seeing her like that.

"Harley, please come out. Throttle will go get Michelle and you and her can sit and talk. They'd like for us to go with them to the beach, but that's if you're up to it. It would do us some good to clear our heads and decide what we're going to do with our baby girl."

Harley opened the door more and walked out. She saw Throttle and smiled just a little bit. Throttle smiled back then walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Harley-girl. I can't even imagine what you're going through. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're hurting. You're going to hurt for a long time. It's a long road and you have a loving husband who is by your side."

Harley returned the hug, then stepped back a bit. "Thank you, Throttle and you're right. I do have a loving husband by my side. He won't admit it, but he cried too. That was him screaming, not me."

"Michelle had an inkling that it might have been Vinnie who was screaming. Alicia was a daddy's girl, wasn't she?"

Harley smiled. "Yeah, she was. He took her in her stroller every night around the hotel property. Put her right to sleep."

"I'll have to try that with the twins when we can't get them to sleep. Give me a few to get Michelle?"

"Of course."

Throttle went next door to our room to talk to me. As he opened the door, he saw me and the boys playing while his mom was taking video. It brought a smile to his face. He was so proud of the family he has. He was also glad that his mom could be part of that family, too.

He decided to close the door and walk back over to Vinnie and Harley's room and talk with them himself.

He knocked on the door. Vinnie opened the door. Throttle noticed that Harley was sitting on the bed, watching TV. She turned her head towards the door and smiled.

"Come on in, Throttle. Did you talk to Michelle?"

Throttle walked in and Vinnie closed the door. "She's busy with our twins right now. I thought I might see if I can help in some way."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Throttle. You've been there for all of us since the war had started and you still continue to be there for us."

"That's what friends are for, Harley-girl. Although, I see you like a sister. Always have."

"Awww, that's very sweet of you to say that, Throttle. You're making me feel better already."

Throttle smiled and walked over to the bed. He hugged Harley. She returned the hug, too.

Vinnie came up to Throttle and hugged him too. Took Throttle by surprise.

"I..I'm sorry bro. I…"

"Naw Vin. Don't be sorry. I'm glad you appreciate our friendship. You've been there for Modo and I when we needed you. And I wouldn't want anyone else but you riding into battle with Modo and I. You're a damn good friend and biker bro, Vinnie."

Vinnie blushed a bit.

"Would you both like to come with Michelle and I to the beach with our twins? You can go for a walk ahead of us and decide what you're going to do about your baby girl. We'll all help in whatever way possible. Just let us know what you wanna do."

"We'd love to go with you guys. We actually talked about it after you left. You are right, bro. Harley and I need to think about what we wanna do with our baby girl."

"I know I shouldn't ask this, but are you getting an autopsy done on her to find out why she stopped breathing?"

They both nodded their heads. "We also plan to wait a while til we try again. Its going to take a while til we get over her death."

"That's understandable. Let me go see if Michelle is done playing with the boys so we can take them to the beach. Give me a few."

They both nodded and Throttle left their room and went next door to ours.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Our hotel room. Throttle walked into our room and noticed that his mom was changing Tyrone's diaper but there was no sign of Michelle.

"Mom, where's Michelle? The SUV isn't here, either."

"She went to the store to get formula for your boys. She is such a great mother. I'm so happy to be your boys' grandmother. They are so full of energy. Just like you were at their age."

"I was a handful, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were but that didn't stop me from loving you and making sure you had a good life despite what we both went through with that sorry excuse for a mouse. I'm glad Michelle finally killed him. She set me free to find the right man this time around."

"And I hope you do too, mom. I want you to be happy with the next man you date. No more abusive men for you. They do it, they answer to Michelle and I. I will not have my mother abused again. I love you too damn much." Then he hugged his mom.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/** **N: I apologize for the long absence of posting. I have been real busy with school work and no time to write. Please enjoy.**

I had just gotten back from the store with the formula for the boys. I got out and grabbed the bag of formula. I walked up to the door and slid my key card to get in.

After I walked in, I noticed that Throttle was talking with his mom. The boys are taking a nap on the next bed over.

"Hey babe. How are Vinnie and Harley?"

"Doing a bit better since I talked with them. I wanted you to talk with Harley, but since you weren't here, I talked with her. I had come to get you and mom said you were getting formula for the boys. I didn't know we were out."

"I had enough for this morning only. After they were fed and put down for a nap, I had gone to get more."

Throttle walked over to me and hugged me. "You're such a good mother. Always thinking about the boys and others first before yourself."

"Of course I do. I've always been that way for as long as I can remember. You know, we could just leave the boys with your mom and the adults head to the beach. That way we can talk more with Vinnie and Harley. But only if you're ok with it and your mom is ok with it."

Throttle looked to his mom. "Would you mind watching the boys for a while, mom? I know you love spending time with them."

"I don't mind at all, Throttle. You 4 go and talk. I can always ask Charley and Modo for help. Vinnie and Harley need your friendship and support in their time of need. The boys and I will be fine."

Throttle smiled, walked over and hugged his mom. "Thanks mom. You've been a big help with the boys since they were born. We are so grateful for what you've done for us. Right babe?" He looked to me.

"Yeah, we have. You've helped me be a good mother to our boys. Without your help and support, I don't think we could raise them on our own." I walked over to Silverdawn and hugged her.

Silverdawn returned the hug to both of us at the same time. "You are both very welcome. Now, go help your friends."

We both nodded then left the room. I took out the baby seats so we had room for Vinnie and Harley. We put them in the room, then Throttle went to get Vinnie and Harley.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

About 20 mins. later, we arrived at the beach. After I parked, we all got out of the car. Vinnie and Harley had been quiet the whole ride there. Its not normal for Vinnie to be quiet, but I understand why he was.

"Hey Vin, would you mind walking with me and Throttle walk with Harley? I wanna talk with you one on one."

"I don't mind at all, Michelle."

I looked to Throttle. "Do you mind walking with Harley, babe?"

Throttle smiled. "Not at all. I wanted to talk more with her, anyway."

"Thanks babe."

Vinnie and I went for a walk along the edge of the beach and talked. I had noticed that he had been crying off and on while we talked. I told him that crying is not a weakness and that its ok to cry.

"I always thought that crying made a man less of one."

"Not true, Vin. There's nothing wrong with a man crying. If Stoker told you that crying makes you weak, then he's wrong. You know, I bet Throttle cried when he had to leave me both times. Especially, after the Skype calls."

"You don't think less of him for crying like a girl?"

"Not at all. If anything, it makes me love him more. Nothing wrong with showing your feminine side. When we heard the screaming from your room, I had a feeling it was you and not Harley. She told Throttle that your daughter was daddy's girl."

Vinnie smiled and nodded. "I cried when she was born. I haven't told Harley this or even asked her, but I planned to get an autopsy done to see what caused her death. I know that when I do bring it up to her, she may not want it done, but…"

"Its something you want done. You want answers."

"Yeah, I do want answers. I'm hoping that she does too."

"So, let's say she does want the autopsy done but can't get herself to go with you, then what?"

"Will you or Throttle go with me if Harley doesn't?"

"Both of us will go with you, Vin. We're your friends."

We stopped and Vinnie hugged me. "Thanks Michelle. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you."

"You're welcome Vinnie." I hugged him back.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Several hours later, both Vinnie and Harley felt a little bit better since we all talked. Vinnie had talked to Harley about having an autopsy done on their daughter. Surprisingly, Harley agreed to the idea.

"I need to know what happened to her, Vinnie."

"I know you do, babe, but can either of us actually go through with it? Can we really let someone cut into our baby girl?"

Harley thought about that. She noticed Vinnie holding her hands in his, then looked up at him. She noticed the tears forming in his eyes. It made her wanna cry too.

She reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at him. Vinnie smiled back and hugged her.

Throttle wrapped his right arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my left arm around his waist as well.

"Its nice to see Vinnie acting like a responsible adult now."

"Yes it is. I like this side of him. The sensitive side that we barely saw."

"I heard that Charley saw that side of him once."

"Really?"

"Yep. Charley put up video cameras around the garage and managed to get video of Vinnie."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That evening, the coroner had just finished the autopsy on the little girl. He had also written his report after closing up her little body. He felt bad for the parents who lost their little girl. He ruled the death as SUDI which stands for Sudden Unexpected Death in Infancy. Basically it means he doesn't know how the baby died.

He felt for the parents of this baby. They didn't deserve to lose their child so young. They should have been happy and enjoying all the "firsts" this baby would have had. They will never get that chance now since the babies passing.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Throttle, Vinnie, Harley, and I all headed back to the motel. Both Throttle and I were glad that Harley and Vinnie were feeling a little better since the talk we all had just before we left the beach. We both knew Harley and Vinnie won't be the same for quite a while.

On the way back to the motel, I noticed it was rather quiet in the car. I decided to turn the radio on and look for some soothing music instead of heavy metal. With the way Harley and Vinnie have been since their daughters' passing, soothing music is appropriate for the drive back to the motel.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Best Western Motel. Silverdawn had just gotten the boys dressed so she could take them out in their stroller. She loved her grandsons so much. At times, she wished Throttle would take them out in their stroller. Michelle does it quite a bit at night when they can't sleep. Silverdawn has seen the look on Michelle's face when Throttle would be sound asleep and Michelle would take the boys out to get them to go to sleep for the night.

Silverdawn made a promise to herself that she would talk to her son about that. She'll understand that Throttle won't be able to do much with the boys once he starts working, but right now there's no reason why he can't spend time with them before he gets a job. She understands what Michelle is going through. She raised her son to be a man and not to shirk his duties, no matter what they are.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/** **N: I apologize for the long absence of posting. I have been real busy with school work and no time to write. Please enjoy.**

When everyone got back, Silverdawn pulled her son aside after they got back to the rooms.

"Throttle, sweetie, can I talk with you?"

"Everything ok, mom?"

"I'm concerned about you."

Throttle looked confused. "Concerned about me? Why?"

"Cause you're not doing your fatherly duty and helping your wife with your twins. She always looks exhausted in the mornings. I don't want you turning out like to be like your father."

Throttle watched me head to the bathroom to take a hot shower. He sighed then looked back at his mom.

"I had no idea she felt that way. She's never mentioned it to me."

"Cause she doesn't want to start an argument in front of your boys. I think she feels like a single parent at times. You don't see the look on her face when you're passed out on the bed at night. You should really talk with her, son. She needs help and you're not giving her the help she needs."

While they were talking, my cell phone goes off. "Give me min. mom." Then he picks up the phone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Good evening. I'm looking for Michelle Montana. Is she available?"

"She's busy right now. This is her husband. May I ask what this is about?"

"I'm an old Marine Corps. buddy of hers. She'll know who it is cause it showed up on her phone. Just have her give me a call when she's available." Then he hung up.

Throttle looked at who it was that he had talked with. "Huh." Throttle laid the phone back down and walked over the bathroom door. He checked to see if it was locked. He noticed that it wasn't, so he walked in to talk to me.

I had just gotten out of the shower when he walked in. "Hey beautiful."

I turned around and smiled. "Hey stud. Was that my phone a few mins. ago?"

"Yeah. A friend of yours from the Marine Corps. just called. Wants you to call him back. He didn't say what it was about."

"Could you bring my phone in, please?"

"We need to talk first."

"About?"

"Mom told me you've been rather upset with me as of late."

"Yeah, I have. I just didn't wanna start an argument in front of the boys or your mom. So, I'm going to be as calm as possible with this conversation. I feel like you're not pulling your weight when it comes to the boys."

Throttle was about to say something, but I cut him off. "Let me finish, please."

He nodded and let me finish. "Every time the boys have a hard going to sleep, I'm the one taking them for a walk in their stroller while you're out like a light on the bed. To be brutally honest, I feel like you don't want to deal with them at all. I hope that's not how you feel."

"I'm sorry I'm not doing my part, Michelle. I've had a lot on my mind. I still need to get a job to help support you and the boys. If we're still moving out here, we need to find a place to live. We can't live here at the motel with everyone."

I put my hand on the right side of his face and stroked it with my thumb. "My phone please? And I accept your apology."

He put his hand on mine and lightly squeezed it. He nodded then went into the other room to get my phone. His mom looked at him before taking the boys for a walk in their stroller. Throttle nodded to his mom, who nodded back with a smile.

After she left, Throttle walked back into the bathroom and handed me the phone. He noticed I was dried off and dressed. I was combing out my hair when he tapped my shoulder. I turned around and took my phone. "Thanks babe." Then I hug him and kiss his cheek.

He smiled at me and left the bathroom so I can talk in peace to whoever had called me.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

An hour later, Throttle came back into the bathroom. He had planned on taking a shower since his mom was still out with the boys. He didn't like the look on my face. Not at all.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I've been called back to the Marines. That was the General. He told me that I need to report to Camp Pendleton immediately. Thing is, I'm leaving you without a vehicle for you to take the boys and your mom to my childhood home. Your bike is too far to come here. I told the General that I can't leave my family without a vehicle."

"So, what's he going to do?"

"He's sending someone to come get me. I also told him I don't have my dress uniform. I had put it in storage after I retired."

"Let me guess, he's sending one for you?"

I nodded my head, then I looked up at him. He saw the tears in my eyes. "I know you don't wanna leave, but duty calls. Just promise me you'll come back in one piece, ok?"

I smiled through the tears. "I promise. I'm going to miss you and the boys. Take good care of them while I'm gone, however long that will be."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I heard a car pull up to our door and the horn honked. "That's my ride. I'm sorry I couldn't give the boys a hug. Give them a hug for me. I love you, Throttle." I hugged him tight. I didn't wanna let go and he knew it.

"How about I go get your uniform for you?"

"That would be great, thanks."

He nodded, let go of me, then went out to get my uniform. He knew it was going to need a hole in the back of the pants for my tail.

The driver got out and noticed that a giant mouse was walking up to him. "This must be some kind of dream or something."

"Heh. Its not a dream, private. I'm a Martian Mouse who is an American citizen. Do you have my wife's uniform?"

"Y…yes sir." The private gets the uniform out from the back seat of the car and hands it over to Throttle.

"She'll be out after she's changed. What I don't understand is after 20 yrs. of service, they decide to reactivate her again. Why?"

"I don't know, sir. I just do what I'm told. I'll be out here waiting for her."

Throttle nodded then took my uniform in to me.

I was sitting on the bed, waiting for my uniform, even though I didn't want to wear it. I didn't even want to go back in to the Marines. I was retired and wanted to stay that way.

Throttle didn't like my posture and he understood why.

"Here's your uniform, babe."

I looked at him. He didn't like the look on my face. I wasn't happy about leaving him or our boys.

"I get it, honey. You don't wanna leave us, but if the general gives you orders, you have to comply."

"I know I do, but I don't wanna leave. Just promise me you'll take good care of the boys while I'm gone."

"I will. If I have any problems, I can ask my mom for help. I shouldn't have any problems with them, though. They're good boys."

"Very true." I grabbed my uniform and went into the bathroom to change.

While I was changing, there was a knock on the door. Throttle opened it and let the person in.

Throttle walked into the bathroom and told me that Charley and Modo were here. I had just finished getting my uniform on and turned around. I gave him a small smile. He stepped closer to me and hugged me.

"Come on. You can say good bye to them before you leave." I nodded, then grabbed my hat. I followed him out of the bathroom.

Both Charley and Modo were surprised that I was in a military uniform. "What's the occasion, Mike?"

"No occasion, Charley. I was called back to active duty. I have to report to Camp Pendleton immediately."

"A year after your boys are born? Why?"

"No clue. Not something I wanted to do. I want everyone to help Throttle and his mom with the boys as much as they can while I'm gone, however long that will be."

"No problem, Michelle. Just be safe and call when you can."

I smiled. "I will, Modo. I've been meaning to ask this. Would you, Charley, Vinnie and Harley like to be my sons' aunts and uncles?"

Charley and Modo looked at each other, then back at me. "We'd love to, Mike. We'll also talk to Vinnie and Harley, too. I'm sure they would, too."

I hugged everyone, then walked towards the door. I opened it, then looked back at everyone. I gave them one more smile, nodded then walked out the door.


End file.
